A New Perspective
by KeyCreator
Summary: She wakes up inside of a new body in a place that looks suspiciously like Eric Northman's office. One look in the mirror and she realizes the body she is in is none other than Sookie Stackhouse.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Charlaine Harris - just a fan story for fun**

*This is my first fanfic so any feedback is appreciated*

Chapter 1

Everything was dark. There was a low throbbing sound resonating through her head. It was music, club music. She hadn't set foot in a club in years. She tried moving her arms but her body felt heavy. Wrong, it felt wrong, nothing felt right. Sliding her fingers across the floor, everything felt different.

Someone let out a pained moan. Her throat constricted, like she was talking.

Was that her?

A cold hand wrapped around her arm and lifted her from the floor. She was placed on a leather couch. Even leather felt different under her hands.

"What...? What happened?"

Her throat and mouth moved with the words but the voice that left them was not her own.

"You are the one who is on the floor in my office, Stackhouse," a deep voice answered.

"Stackhouse?"

The lights in the office were blinding. It was a pretty plain room, with a dark wooden desk and a couple filing cabinets in the corner. The man sighed loudly at her. She finally dragged her eyes up towards the offending lights and the tall man. He had long blond hair and a beautiful face, if not slightly tarnished by the scowl that was stretched across it.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea where I am," she stammered.

"So she broke in to your office and then knocked herself senseless," a woman scoffed as she entered the room carrying a couple of bottles, "Just when I thought I was coming to understand you humans."

Now she was even more confused.

The woman squeaked her way across the room, her latex outfit moulded almost obscenely against her body. She shot the confused girl a sexy smirk when she caught her looking. The bottles she was carrying were placed loudly on the desk. The labels very clearly read out, TruBlood.

"OK," the confused girl pressed her fingers against her forehead, "Right so..."

She shook her head lightly.

"Nope, no explanation that makes any sense," she muttered, "Eric Northman look-a-like and a Pam look-a-like and a couple of TruBloods in an office that looks like it could very probably be the office in Fangtasia."

"That sounds like it makes perfect sense to me," the Pam look-a-like said.

"Except for the look-a-like part," Eric's look-a-like chimed in, "Why do you believe us to be 'fake' versions of ourselves?"

She smiled despite herself.

"Apart from the fact that they are fictional characters and I don't live anywhere near Louisiana, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't in fact be Pam and Eric."

"Fictional?" Pam grinned, she had definitely mastered the unsettling smile that was so often described in the books.

"What is your name?" Eric sighed.

She opened her mouth and it snapped firmly shut. When she tried to make a sound through her locked teeth, her throat started closing up on itself. She gasped, trying to breath around her constricting throat.

"Stop trying," Eric was suddenly beside her, he grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him, "Just focus on breathing."

She gasped and stopped trying to say anything. Her throat immediately opened and her jaw was released.

"What was that?" Pam asked.

"A spell," Eric moved her head from side to side, "I've seen one like it before. To keep her from telling us who she is."

"Can you write it?" Pam handed her a pen and paper.

The moment the pen hit the paper, her wrist aggressively snapped to the side and her fingers snapped open to toss it away.

"Evidently not," the girl grumbled.

She growled and crumpled the paper in her hands before tossing it across the room.

"Perhaps we can guess it," Eric seemed amused by this whole ordeal.

"What are the odds we can guess her name," Pam sneered at him.

"It's a boy's name normally," the girl said quickly, "It's a short version of a girl's name but I just go by the boy's name. It was the name of the king of the Franks in 768."

"Charles?" Eric said.

"Or Charlie if you are using the version used by girls," Pam interjected.

Charlie grinned widely at them, both vampires momentarily stunned by the genuine happiness they had never seen on Sookie's face before.

"Yes," she stuck to the simple answer, feeling her throat swell up with emotion. She was getting worried now. This didn't feel like a dream.

"And in your world we are fictional, Charlie?" Eric shook his head to get back on track. This girl was not the southern belle that he would prefer to see that genuine smile coming from, but perhaps learning more about what was happening would be a good 'in' with the fiery blonde.

"Well not just you, vampires in general are also not real. But you two specifically are part of a book."

Pam raised a perfect brow at her maker. The tall blond did the same but turned to Charlie nonetheless.

"Sook... Charlie, look at me."

She did so.

And then he dropped fang.

She didn't so much as flinch. This already was enough to confuse Pam, who had never seen the ditzy southern belle remain stoic in the face of a vampire's fangs. Bill claimed she was his but she was still very skittish around everything Vampire.

Sookie's reaction, though annoying and amusing, was the usual one. This girl had said vampires were fictional where she came from - and yet had less of a reaction than humans who had had time to acclimate to the idea. All she did was stare for a moment, furrow her brows and raise a hand only to stop halfway towards Eric's mouth. She mumbled an apology and started to move her hand away but this only amused the tall blond, who grabbed hold of her wrist and pressed her fingers against his fangs.

He retracted them slowly and snapped them out quickly - letting her fingers slide against them.

Again no reaction other than a raised brow that pleased Pam greatly.

"Are you having fun?" Charlie smiled, "Aren't those supposed to be an erogenous zone?"

Both vampires' smiled widely at this.

"I'm not sure who Charlie is but I already like her more than the Stackhouse girl," Pam leered.

"I'm sure you shouldn't be making a girl with a head injury blush," Charlie leered right back.

"I wish you would, I miss the delicious smell of the southern belle's flushed cheeks," she smirked.

"Alright," Charlie stood quickly, "I'm there with you on the tasty blushes but now I'm getting a little freaked out."

Her dress fell around her legs.

A dress.

Not her first choice of garment. She ran her hands along the fabric of the light sundress, sliding all the way up to the very impressive breasts on her chest.

Her groping hands received another round of smirks from her fang bearing company.

"Want some help?" Eric said.

"A mirror - please," Charlie answered.

Pam immediately vanished and reappeared in front of her, a mirror in her manicured hands. She was disappointed to see that the girl did not flinch yet again. All she received was a smile and a thank you.

Sookie Stackhouse looked back at her in the mirror.

"I..." Sookie's mouth opened and spoke the word.

All the blood drained from Charlie's face, and Sookie's face blanched along with hers.

"OK... That's not my..."

She put the mirror down and sat next to it for a moment. Ignoring the two very interested sets of eyes that were watching her every move. She ran her hands through her hair and clenched it in the back, the sharp pain did nothing to stop the bizarre situation.

A few minutes later she let out a loud sigh and slapped her hands down on her knees.

"Right, I don't know when we are in the timeline or if you even follow any timelines I know of, but if it's at all a possibility to ask for your help to reverse... whatever it is that has happened to me. I would greatly appreciate it." Charlie said.

"You want our help?" Pam smiled, "What are you offering in exchange for our generosity?"

"Well tall glass of water over here wasn't calling me lover so I feel like you guys aren't close to Sookie yet." Charlie started.

"If you would like me to call you lover, I would be more than willing to make that a reality," Eric grinned.

"I think she is trying to find out if we are aware of Sookie's special talent," Pam smirked.

"Of course she is," Eric sneered, "We are aware that you are a telepath. And Sookie is aware that she is my 'future lover'"

"Right," Charlie stood and walked over to the door.

Her mind was bombarded with thoughts the minute she even got close to opening it, having left the bubble of the two vampire voids. She faltered in her step and quickly paced back next to Pam. The droning minds settled back down to an ominous and aggressive hum - the same hum that she had thought was a migraine from a head injury. This was not going to be fun.

"That's definitely still a thing then," Charlie looked like she was going to be sick.

"You are not going to throw up in the office are you?" Pam said.

"I don't throw up," Charlie scoffed, "At least not if it isn't entirely necessary."

Eric laughed at this.

"I'm guessing offering her telepathic services free of charge until we can switch us back would be a good trade?" she started, "But I can't promise I will be as good as she is at it."

"It would be a start," Eric said, "I would also like to hear more about this fictional story we are supposed to be part of."

"Oh sure, yes," Charlie waved that off, "That's a given. I don't know how much will be useful considering there is a TV show and a book that have different storylines and in neither of those is there a random girl that takes control of Sookie's body. But I can tell you what I know."

"How is that a given?" Eric asked.

"Well you two are my favourite characters," she explained, "Why wouldn't I want to give you the best chances to take control of your stories?"

Pam's grin became almost crazed at that point.

"Oh I am in danger of liking a human. Can we keep her, please?"

"I need to get a promise from you two however," Charlie said quickly.

"You are not in a position to be bargaining," Eric said, a frown settling back on to his face.

Charlie bit her lip, "I think these are some reasonable terms."

Eric raised a brow but nodded.

"I can't give any of Sookie's blood or take any blood from a vampire. It isn't my body so I don't really have a right to offer that. No interrupting!" Charlie shot the disgruntled Eric a glare when he opened his mouth, "And no getting angry with me when I know things about you that you feel uncomfortable with me knowing."

Both vampires tensed at this.

Eric snarled something in Swedish and Charlie snapped her mouth shut. Pam whispered back quickly, her fangs coming into play at the same time as Eric's.

Charlie could understand enough of the language to know that they were deciding whether it was safer to kill her or to take advantage of the free telepathy. Eric seemed to think the deal was less sweet without Sookie's coveted blood. Pam argued that maybe Sookie would be more willing to give up her blood when they helped her back into her body - this train of thought seemed to calm the tall blond slightly.

"If it will give you both some peace of mind, you can have someone keeping an eye on me 24/7. Hell, I could stay away from everyone Sookie knows. Stay at one of your places, Eric. I can be your live-in air freshener until you get into Sookie's pants." Charlie offered.

Eric visibly brightened at this.

"You would stay at one of my residences? And stay under surveillance at all times?"

"A live-in air freshener," Pam muttered smiling. Charlie grinned back.

"I mean I would rather stay away from Sookie's family and friends. I don't know them. Let's be honest here, I don't know anyone. Who am I going talk to even if I wanted to?"

"Would you agree to wearing a device that gave me your location at all times?"

"Sure," Charlie shrugged, "Just nothing injected or something intrusive like that."

Typical Eric, she thought, as close to a blood bond with Sookie as he could get.

Pam spoke in Swedish again, suggesting that it wasn't a bad deal at all. Eric snarled, but he was agreeing. His anger was probably just a ploy to see what else Charlie would offer. She just sat there quietly, raising a brow when Eric hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"This is acceptable," Eric said.

"Maybe Ludwig will be able to help me?" Charlie offered.

"Earn your keep first," Eric snapped.

"Fair," Charlie nodded and stood.

It was Eric's turn to be surprised at the ease the girl showed in the face of his anger. It was one thing to not respond to their vampiric quirks, but to be so calm in the face of his temper was unprecedented for a human. Even Sookie Stackhouse had the decency to smell slightly of fear, and arousal. This girl was neither afraid nor aroused. Something that Pam didn't fail to mention a few times during their argument.

The look the girl gave the door now, was probably the closest the two vampires had seen to fear since she had appeared in the office. She chewed her lip some more and glanced over at Pam.

"You've always wanted to cop a feel with Sookie right?"

Pam nodded, showing a bit of fang at the very idea.

"Want to give a girl a hand?"

"My pleasure," she simpered as she wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist.

Eric watched on, a frown still marring his handsome features.

"Don't be upset," Charlie shot back at him, "You're just so old and powerful. A void that massive isn't going to help me get better with using this quirk."

Pam laughed brightly and even Eric smirked.

"We have to be careful with this one," Pam said.

"Agreed," Eric shot Charlie a dark look, and for a split second she looked slightly uncomfortable.

So she wasn't completely rid of sense.

They walked out together and Charlie focused on Pam's blank mind to try and build the walls that Sookie always explained in the stories. Block everything off. She imagined a box, and visualized her thoughts inside of it. It helped a decent amount but she wasn't sure she could let go of Pam and keep them up. She slid her arm around Pam in turn, worried about the effect the main area of the club would have if the vampiress released her hold on her.

"I might not want to help you out of this predicament if you continue," Pam whispered in her ear softly, squeezing her lower hip and pressing their bodies together.

"Help me be myself again and maybe I'll press up to you even more than this," Charlie winked.

Pam's fangs ran out once again, making Charlie wonder why she even bothered putting them away at this point.

She couldn't help but feel pleased at having such an effect on one of her favourite characters. Though Sookie's body was probably the deciding factor. Charlie's real body would probably not provoke such a positive reaction. She sighed internally.

They made their way to what she could only assume was Eric's booth.

The ridiculous club was as gaudy as the books made out, much more than the show - she filed that away under things that are similar to the books. Pam's height and visual age was also a nod in the book's direction.

Charlie wasn't a fan of clubs to begin with, she had a preference for dive bars or pubs personally, but Fangtasia was almost so ridiculous that she could imagine that she was on the set of some kitsch B-movie which made the whole experience more amusing than irritating.

Pam managed to manoeuvre them into the booth without once letting her grip on Charlie's waist loosen. The girl was just as impressed as she was amused, an amusement that seemed infectious as the people around the booth all brightened upon her arrival. The reaction from the humans was watched with interest by Eric as made his way to the throne at the centre of the room. Sookie had always had an air about her that attracted the attention of the supernatural, it seemed that this Charlie was having some kind of effect on that power.

From his research Eric had some suspicions of what Sookie might be. But who - or what - was Charlie?

It took Charlie a few hours before she started to relax against Pamela. The walls were getting easier to understand and manipulate. She had successfully managed to hone in on specific peoples' thoughts and block out almost all the voices. She even got so bold as to let go of Pam a few times. She could only do so for about three minutes at most.

She pointed out four underage teens and one feeding in the bathroom. Pam texted Chow to get everything dealt with. It was a smooth operation. Eric watched everything with a practised look of boredom, but Pam felt how pleased he was with the current situation.

"Sorry," Charlie murmured to Pam softly, pressing her face against the vampire's shoulder as she slumped against her.

"If you were anyone else, or should I say in anyone else's body, you would be dead," Pam smirked.

"You're too sweet," Charlie smiled into the latex.

Pam didn't want to admit how much her touches were pleasing her. Charlie had been sliding her thumb in small circles across Pam's fingers, pressing expertly into pressure points and sliding gently and tantalizingly along her skin to rub away the pressure. Pam was having trouble not imagining what those hands could do to her in other places.

"You are enjoying yourself far too much," Eric appeared near them.

Flashing him a defiant look. Pam pressed into Charlie and flared her nostrils, taking in a long whiff of Sookie's scent. Eric growled at her, grabbing hold of Charlie's hand and hooking his other hand under her arm. He proceeded to lift her effortlessly up and over the booth table. His brows shot up in surprise when she let out a little squeal and a girlish giggle, grabbing hold of his shoulders quickly.

He grinned at her.

"Sorry," she giggled nervously again, "No one's ever lifted me up like that."

"No strong men in your life?" he winked and placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't think anyone would ever try to lift me like that, strong or not," Charlie chuckled.

Eric stayed silent, but she could feel him watching her intently as they made their way outside.

The thick Louisiana air was like a slap in the face. She had never been too good with warm weather, and humid heat was probably the most sweltering. Breathing was difficult, her entire body felt like it was covered in a fine layer of sweat instantly, and there was a smell to the air that she couldn't quite place but she did not appreciate. She wondered how the vampires could stand this place, even if it was an easy place to lie low. Maybe that was the price of being left alone.

"You look disgusted," Eric laughed.

"I'm not used to this kind of... place? I guess it isn't hell because I've still got that pesky heartbeat," Charlie scrunched up her nose and took hold of the Corvette's door.

Eric slapped the offending appendage away and opened the door for her.

"Don't want my fingerprints all over your door?" Charlie snarked as she slid into the car.

"Can I not just be a gentleman?" he feigned hurt.

"My poor poor Viking, I apologize, but no," she smiled prettily.

"Perhaps you do not know me as well as you think you do," Eric said - entering the driver's side in a blur.

"Believe me, I would be more than pleased if you surprised me," Charlie answered, "As we humans would say. Bring it on."

She exaggeratedly mouthed the last three words and Eric's eyes locked with her mouth. Charlie backed off quickly. She kept forgetting that she was in the desirable form of Sookie Stackhouse. It was too easy to relax around the characters she had a fondness for, but she could definitely not afford to let Sookie's body be taken advantage of.

Eric took her physical cue and sat straight once again, though she could see a little fang peeking out from his upper lip.

They set off with a roar of the high powered engine.

"The residence we are going to is my main one," Eric explained.

"Want me to wear a mask or something?" Charlie asked, holding a hand out already.

Eric raised a brow but produced the mask and the girl slid it on without so much as a complaint. If he learnt nothing else this night, at least he knew that the woman had a practicality to her. She responded well to logic and liked to give options, even when she had been calling out people in the bar; she not only pointed out the underage teens and illegal activity but also pointed at the patrons more willing to spend money or who were well on their way to making terrible decisions. Or good decisions for Eric. He could work easily with someone like this.

She missed the combativeness of the real Sookie, but then again she was fearless even where Sookie would have been afraid. She cut him off and spoke over him whenever she felt like it.

He glanced over at the girl. The blindfold firmly in place over her face, her lips were alternatively pressing into a thin line or pushing out into a soft pucker. After a few moments, her lips slowly curved up into a slow smile.

"You looking at me, Mr Northman?"

"If your weren't moving around your lips so much without the need to do so, perhaps I would not be so distracted."

She pouted her lips out.

"Naughty vampire."

He chuckled.

Eric's house was just as impressive as the books and show had made it out to be. It was modern and sleek on the outside, but tastefully decorated and almost homey inside. There were bits and pieces of Eric's history strategically placed on walls or displayed in cabinets and on side tables, all accompanied by sleek modern furniture that tastefully straddled the line between rustic, refurbished chic and modern design. Charlie studied every piece like they were at a museum and Eric could not help but offer information about the provenance, and tell her small facts about when he collected them.

Her rapt attention only served to bolster his want to share a bit of information about everything. Her eyes would light up with curiosity and she would offer small comments or even ask about origin and time period that the objects came from. Charlie, he was learning, was a history buff.

"The painter of this one was very infatuated with Pamela. He created many pieces that hang in her houses. This piece was one he made when he asked me for my sister's hand," Eric laughed, "It represents his love for her."

"It's beautiful," Charlie sighed.

It depicted the silhouette of a woman from behind walking into a sunlit garden. Her blonde hair was just starting to catch the light.

"Did Pamela find it sad?" she asked.

Eric looked surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

"The sun," Charlie whispered, moving her hand inches away from the painted rays, "Just out of reach. For eternity."

Eric stayed quiet, watching her as she studied the painting.

"I imagine the perfect painting of Pam would be her staring straight into your soul. Blanketed in pinks and flush colours. Probably in a bed."

"Yes, that painting is in her house," Eric said.

Charlie laughed, the soft notes of Sookie's voice ringing in a carefree manner. Eric had never heard that voice so relaxed. It made it easier to disassociate her from the southern belle.

"We must talk," Eric urged her towards the living room.

"Could I potentially get a drink?" Charlie asked quickly.

He was in the kitchen and back by her side in the blink of an eye. She thanked him smoothly and he saw no suspicion in her at all as she sipped the proffered water greedily. He led her by the small of her back and they made their way to the couch.

"First of all, where do you come from?" he started.

"Similar world, same kind of history," she said, "But there are no supernatural beings. Or at least none that are out of the coffin - and TruBlood is a TV show based off of a series of books centred around Sookie."

"And these are where the stories of this world are written?"

"Yeah, but the TV show is quite a bit different from the books so I don't know how useful any of this might be. You are already surprising me with your openness tonight." Charlie gestured back towards the hallway and rooms with all the items they had discussed.

Eric was silent for a moment.

"It is something about you," he said finally, "You set those around you at ease. It would seem I am not unaffected."

Charlie looked startled and then upset.

"You think something's wrong with me?"

"How would you get that from what I have just said?" Eric laughed.

She smiled despite herself, "I mean you think I'm supernatural as well."

"It could be, there must be a reason you find yourself in Sookie's body of all places," Eric looked thoughtful, "Perhaps Godric can shed some light on this. He is travelling at the moment but I will find some way to contact him."

"Godric..." Charlie looked stunned.

"Yes, he is another vampire. He is ancient and has more knowledge about the Fae than I do."

"Godric... As in your... maker?"

Eric's brow rose, she felt him go rigid next to her and she could almost see him jumping between the want to kill her and the want for... Whatever it was he wanted from her.

"He is."

Charlie slumped back in her seat. More than a little relieved.

"Thank goodness."

"This is a relief to you?"

Charlie looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Godric's maker was Appius right?"

Eric looked shocked, only managing to school his features after Charlie had gotten the full blown show. She decided to talk before he could yell at her.

"In the books, Appius is your maker."

"There is a story where Appius was my maker?"

Charlie glanced at the tall vampire but he was looking away, focused off into the distance somewhere.

"Yes," Charlie said, "Unfortunately."

He looked back at her. Searching for something.

"What of Godric in that reality?" he said.

Charlie bit her lip.

"He must have not been turned."

She stared up at the tall man, he was obviously distraught, he really did love his maker very much.

"I'm sorry," Charlie chewed her lip firmly.

He was silent for at least ten minutes, Charlie knew this precisely since she had nothing better to do than count, and her lip was getting some serious chew time. She almost jumped out of her skin when a cool hand took hold of her chin. He pushed his thumb down over her lip, releasing it from her teeth.

"Explain more of what you know about both versions of my history. You have noticed that some things here are similar to both - so tell me," he growled.

Charlie settled in and started telling the story.


	2. Chapter 2

*All credit where credit is due*

Chapter 2

The Weekend

Eric rose for the night to the soft sound of music filling his home. He made his way up and out of his secured rooms and easily found Charlie in the living room, softly singing along to the music as she picked away at her food and read the newspaper. He was about to speak when the ping of the microwave went off.

"TruBlood's ready," Charlie shot at him without even looking up from her reading.

He retrieved it and came back to sit with her.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

She started reading out the funniest bits of news and then the more important bits of information that she guessed would pertain to his business ventures. She made some comments and suggestions about the stocks as she read them out. Happy that she recognised the companies and they seemed to be doing the same as they had been during the same year in her reality. It was something real that was tangibly the same as what she was used to.

It just goes to show. Not in your reality? At least there is still your favourite online retail store.

"You have a mind for business then?"

"My father," she shook her head, "Not me."

"If I am not mistaken, you are the one giving me the information presently."

"Well I was taught by my father," she defended.

He merely shook his head at her and turned on the news. They ended up arguing for an hour about whether a man on the television had died in a clip that had been shown.

"One hundred percent dead! The two shoe rule. Both shoes off, you. are. dead." She argued.

"The weight of the impact was not enough to break the neck," he snapped.

"Two shoes!"

"This is not a valid argument!"

"And yet, the internet would take my side," she turned her nose up, "And everyone knows the thoughts of the many, outweigh the thoughts of the few."

"That is not the quote."

"Congratulations, you want a medal?" she jumped to her feet, picking up her plate and plucking his empty TruBlood from his hand, "Fine. Two shoes getting blown off can sometimes just mean the person is massively hurt. So I concede there might be a small chance that he is still alive."

She gave him a reconciliatory nod and sauntered towards the kitchen.

Eric was completely dumbfounded.

"You are lucky you are in that body," he grumbled.

"I know~" she called from the kitchen.

Charlie scrubbed away at her plate and cleaned out the TruBlood bottle, wondering what the hell she was doing. She had not woken up in her bed. She was still here, in a fictional world, completely cut off from everything. Her life, her family and everything. She was worried about her pets, and rent, and work. She would be facing a storm when she got home. But here she was, playing around with Eric Northman. So much like the Eric from the books. And she couldn't help it. He was fun to talk to and she felt comfortable around him. Something she did not feel around anyone - even in her own life and world.

"You are ready to leave, yes?" Eric's voice sounded from the doorway.

She didn't know how long he had been there, but she was pretty sure she had just been staring at the soap water and the TruBlood bottle that was clenched in her hands.

"Yes."

Pam sat with Charlie again that night, she was advancing at a rate that Eric was sure was not natural with the telepathy. She now just needed to have a vampire in her general vicinity, to make use of the bubble. Sometimes she gasped in pain and Pam's hand would wrap around her wrist quickly - staying there until the pain faded from her features.

He waited until they were in the car, driving back home for the evening, to ask what would cause those moments of pain.

"Some people think loudly," she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, "It's like when someone yells at you suddenly, your eardrums feel like they've been hit. It's like that but inside my head. Like someone slapped my brain or something."

He didn't respond.

Would he think she was useless and not help her? She worried her lip some more.

It wasn't until they were almost back at the house that she felt his cool finger pull her lip from her mouth.

"If I am not allowed a little blood, you are not allowed to damage her body."

Charlie started at the thought. She hadn't considered that.

"I... Do you have any lip balm?"

His soft chuckle was warm and rich.

They spent the evening in Eric's study. She had offered to stay in his proximity when he was awake, so that he would know that she wasn't messing with anything in his house, and he had given her that odd look again. He didn't seem too bothered though, and worked quietly at his desk as she read on the small couch. He didn't comment when she retrieved all the pillows off of other surfaces, along with a blanket, and crafted a cocoon around herself.

She wondered at why Sookie was so against being kept by a vampire, she was pretty sure she could get used to a life like this.

The next evening, he took her out to dinner.

He had seemed angry most of the evening - and Fangtasia was closed that day so he couldn't take it out on anyone else - so he loaded her in the car like luggage and drove them off into the night.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie asked.

"Perhaps after dinner."

"Am I eating, or are you?"

His face was blank for a moment.

"Just asking because I didn't grab a book or anything."

That got a raised brow.

"You would accompany me and wait while I fed?"

"I mean, I wouldn't have to be in the room or anything would I?"

He laughed, "No. But it does not bother you?"

"Why? It's what you eat. At least you can catch and release. That's better than humans. Though there are some tribes in Africa and Mongolia that drink blood from their cows at the beginning of the day. The coagulated top film of the blood is given to the one that is most honoured in the village, or the best fighters. Which, I won't lie, does not sound like the best time. I'd much rather just drink the blood."

"You are comparing yourself to a cow?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm comparing my blood to the blood of every other living breathing thing."

"I can assure you, the blood in that body is worth much more than that of a cow."

"Well my body's blood probably isn't, so the comparison still stands."

She nodded firmly, and he couldn't help but think it looked adorable with the blindfold over her face.

Adorable? Since when had he started using words like that? Perhaps this situation was getting out of hand. He eyed the girl for a moment. Sookie's blood still sang to him, the promise of the sweet treat making his gums itch, but Charlie wasn't a part of all that. She had no rich blood. She was no seductress. Her movement was nothing like the swaying of the southern belle, but more calculated and methodic. Her reactions in the face of flirtations and the gawking minds of the men in Fangtasia were always amusement and befuddlement. Like she did not understand the idea of someone being attracted to her.

All these mannerisms suggested that she was more plain, relying on quick wit and her sense of humour to attract others. Not the sort of woman that he would ever find himself in the company of. And yet... It was the thought of killing her mind that irked him.

Sookie was interesting and smelled delicious, but if it came to it, he would kill her. He could imagine it with no difficulty. Access to the blood would be a bonus.

But Charlie.

Perhaps because she had no body to associate to, he was having trouble accepting it. Ending Sookie's body would potentially kill Charlie - or maybe just send her back to her world. With the full knowledge that he was the one that had ended her. The thought did not sit well with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He was startled back to the car by her voice.

"I can practically hear you thinking."

He smiled.

"I was thinking of killing you."

"Oh, don't let me bother you then."

She made a show of turning away and drumming her fingers on the window ledge. She then turned her covered face back to him.

"Verdict? I've never jumped out of a moving car. Maybe dying from the top speed impact would be better than getting mauled by a vampire. But I don't have much experience with either."

He drove them into the parking lot of his favourite restaurant.

"Uh-oh, there goes that option." she murmured, much to his amusement.

Her breath was warm and sweet as he leaned in to her to remove the blindfold. Her eyes locked onto his before the cover was even fully gone. It was moments like this that he felt he could see her, Charlie, another being trapped inside.

The soft scent of Sookie's flushed cheeks filled the vehicle and he could barely hold back the purr that clawed at the back of his throat. His pupils dilated.

"Are you trying to glamour me, or are you just happy to see me?" she whispered.

He smiled and blurred away and around to her side of the car. She spun to look at him as he opened her door and gave her a little bow.

"Such chivalry, maybe death's door is more luxurious than most people make it out to be."

"I am still undecided about your death date," he answered smoothly.

"Should I arm myself with a book of tales? I'm sure I have enough to buy myself quite a lot of time."

"Then please, after you Scheherazade," he motioned for her to move ahead and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her into the restaurant.

The food was delicious, the ambiance comfortable and rich, but above all else the stories were spun with an unparalleled fervour. Eric had not had such a pleasing time in many years. He thought back to his human days around the fire. His men would tell stories and they would share them with the warriors of the other villages. Aude would listen with awe as he shared some with her and she, in turn, would spin tales for the children. Every different telling would bring a different style.

There were few, however, who could match the story tellers who traveled to share tales. He remembered a few in Italy that had kept him and Godric entertained for months with their beautiful voices and wicked ways.

Charlie was in a league of her own. She crafted the mundane into the fantastical. She could span entire centuries in a few phrases and you would feel the length of them, and she could stretch out a minute for so long that even the vampire felt like he was breathless listening.

He had laughed so hard that she had had to dab away the red from his eyes. Which had surprised and delighted him when she casually tossed the bloodied napkin into the fireplace near them.

They had managed to gain a few listeners and she effortlessly conversed with the demons who couldn't help but ask questions about the tale. He knew she could sense that they were different, her gaze had locked on to every supernatural in the room the minute they stepped in. But it had remained only on him thereafter. She was cautious. But she trusted him. And not once had she treated the supernaturals differently.

The situation was definitely getting out of hand.

That thought continued on the drive home.

The sentence repeated over and over in his mind as he lifted the sleeping girl from his car.

It repeated as he carried her up to her bedroom and placed her under the soft covers.

It repeated when he pushed aside a strand of Sookie's golden hair, and wondered what colour Charlie's was.

It repeated when he moved to leave but her fingers stayed firmly wrapped around his shirt.

And it most certainly repeated, almost yelling in his ears, when he released her fingers and pressed a soft kiss against her fingertips.

The monarchy was nothing but a useless infrastructure created to squeeze money out of everyone and everything. Eric Northman sat at his desk and fumed. The anger of the previous evening had been forgotten for those few blissful moments out at dinner, but had returned tenfold with another round of ridiculous requests and fabricated violations that the queen had her lapdogs send him.

He seethed reading through the thinly veiled threats and scoffed at the very implication of some of the emails.

"If you scoff any louder maybe the god of disgust will appear and write the responding emails for you," Charlie said from her cocoon of comfort.

"I am in no mood for your jokes today," he snapped.

She scoffed loudly, to which he narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"You know that penny is still up for offer. Talking things out helps."

"So says she who wraps herself in pillows and blankets to escape from her worries."

She scoffed again and he smirked when she choked on the exaggerated sound.

"I'll have you know that my cocoons are for comfort only. The best way to spend your time is to be as comfortable and happy as possible. Isn't that why you like feeding with something sexy?"

He barked a laugh and she smiled in triumph at him.

"Alright then," he declared and shot from his chair and to her side.

The girl yelped in surprise as he shoved his way into the cocoon beside her.

"Get your own cocoon!"

"You are giving me a penny for my thoughts and we must be comfortable." he said simply.

She looked at him with a look he could only describe as affronted. It reminded him of the ladies that Pamela had grown up surrounded by.

She tugged the blanket securely back around herself where it had been pulled to expose her to the normal room temperature, and then with an eye roll, tucked him into the cocoon properly as well. He could feel every sinful curve of Sookie's delicious body, and her scent filled his nostrils. His fangs snapped down. To his relief, she just ignored the reaction.

"So talk."

Eric was watching her thoughtfully.

"You know of the vampire community and our rules," he said softly.

"I do~" Charlie lengthened the word a bit, wondering where he was going with this.

"You swear secrecy to me, do you not?"

"Eric Northman, you have my word that I would never betray your trust. On my honour. May evil blonde vampires murder me in my sleep if I do not keep your secrets."

She put a hand to her chest and looked at him. He would have laughed if he couldn't see how very serious she was being.

Surprisingly, she was a good sounding board, nestled together in her fort of blankets and cushions, Eric spoke of his annoyances about the club and his recent arguments with the Queen. He even spoke of ongoing troubles with Longshadow's maker and affairs that resolved in ways he did not like. Even when she could not offer any additions to his opinions or plans that she did not fully know all the details about, she would offer a few well placed 'Fuck Them's' that were somehow cathartic.

He had never spoken so openly to anyone other than his maker and, unlike his maker who would sometimes become bored about matters of politics, Charlie was hanging off of his every word.

When her stomach growled, Eric was the one who zoomed out of the fort and put together a sandwich the way he had seen her do the other evening, delivering it to her with a flourish. Charlie chuckled and slid out of the comfortable nook. Her smile only broadened when she saw his expression fall in response to her leaving their cocoon.

"Do you want to eat together?" she smiled at him, "Don't want to get crumbs in your library."

Eric perked up, and to Charlie's surprise did not go straight for a blood joke or a flirty comment, he led her to the kitchen with him and sat her at the kitchen bar while he heated up a TruBlood.

They continued to chat well into the early hours, until it was time for Eric to go to ground. He walked her to her bedroom, surprising her once again, and took her hand in his. He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles and offered her a real smile.

"Thank you for this evening," he murmured against her skin.

"Thank you for trusting me," she whispered back with a wink.

A light kiss was placed on his cheek and she slowly moved into her bedroom.

Eric was left standing stock still, a sweet aroma that he had not experienced in weeks filling his senses. The soft scent of Sookie's arousal.

Fangtasia was unusually full for the beginning of the week. The staff had to be reshuffled to manage everything properly and Pam was back on the door. Eric would have preferred to sit Chow with Charlie. The two had quite a few pleasant conversations and then many more deep conversations in his native Japanese when she had mentioned she spoke it. Chow was pleased to meet someone who understood his customs and language and Charlie was pleased to learn anything and everything historical he had to say.

Tonight however that wasn't a choice, and that left only one vampire to sit with Charlie.

Even though the girl had said she was perfectly fine sitting alone, he was in tune with every little twitch and every grit of her teeth as she looked around the room warily. There were too many people for her new shields to handle. So the only choice was Thalia - or she would be sent back to the office.

Thalia had aggressively fought the order to sit with the bubbly blonde, she had hated her haughty attitude and false modesty when she first visited Fangtasia. Only when Eric convinced her that Sookie was presently feeling like a different person, she agreed to speak to the girl and give her a single chance.

The tiny and ancient vampiress approached the human with disdain etched across her beautiful features but just before she could reach the booth - a human male approached the buxom girl.

Most of the vampires in the room watched as Charlie's spine went stiff as a board and she eyed the man without moving the forward direction of her face.

"You all alone tonight, girlie? How about you try something warm for a change," the man slurred as he snatched hold of her arm.

Charlie immediately shot out her palm and slammed it straight into the man's throat. He reeled back, coughing and choking for breath. She leaned down over him and whispered in a vicious tone that sent a thrill down Thalia's spine.

"If you ever lay a finger on me again, I will cut it off of your body."

Thalia had burst into laughter, making all the vampires in the club jump in fear. It was a sound that very few living souls had ever heard, Eric himself could count on one hand the number of occasions where she had laughed out of genuine amusement.

Needless to say the girls had hit it off immediately.

Thalia sat, as happily as was possible for Thalia, with her new friend.

Eric was stunned. Befriending the vampiress was impressive to be sure. But the sudden attack on the human man had been a surprise in and of itself. He would have never guessed her capable of such ferocity.

It solidified the idea in his mind that her temperament was more supernatural than human.

This was one of the reasons why he had said nothing to Pam. He knew his Childe had called her witch friend to come test Charlie out and he had not interrupted her plotting. Pamela took this as his agreement, as she usually did.

He decided in that moment, however, as he watched Thalia slide her arm next to Charlie's so that their skin would come in contact, that he would inform Charlie of the impending visit form the witch. She was not some human in a hybrid's body. She was something else and would be treated with the respect that deserved.

After a few hours of easy listening; Charlie supplying information and the vampires of the area reacting with ease, as though they had all worked together for years. A new vampire entered Fangtasia. One that Eric would have hoped they could avoid for a few more days.

"Sookie!" a voice called from across the club.

Charlie stiffened and reached out for Thalia's hand. The tiny vampire took it without complaint, looking over in the voice's direction with no perceivable expression on her face.

Standing immediately, Eric started making his way over to the girls on the heels of the angry man storming towards them.

All Charlie could focus on were the very outdated sideburns and the set jaw on the middle aged man's square face. Bill Compton, it must have been, unless Russell was just showing up to hang out with Sookie.

"Sookie, I have been worried sick looking for you," the man drawled in a deep southern accent.

Definitely Bill, one of Charlie's least favourite characters. Not that she didn't believe that he did indeed love Sookie, through all the treachery and horrible car trunk based nightmares. He was just not her cup of tea. Especially considering he had had a lot of Sookie's blood and did not need to look for her, Charlie wondered what it was that had actually taken him so long.

"Bill Compton," Eric said as he slid up to the booth.

Charlie was incredibly impressed with how the giant Viking was able to move so smoothly across the room and into Bill's space. Nothing seemed to take any effort, like his entire being was being choreographed by some off camera director. She wished she could yell for a script if that was the case.

"Eric, I will not stand for this," Bill started, "Sookie is mine!"

And there it was.

Charlie couldn't help the smirk that flashed momentarily across her face. At least the snort she felt coming on hadn't worked its way out of her body. Eric noticed, of course, and shot her a discreet smirk of his own.

"Sookie has agreed to help with a little project of mine," Eric said.

"Project? I wasn't informed about any project," Bill snarled.

"Because you need to be informed about any project I want to take on?" Charlie interjected.

"Sookie, darling, that is not what I meant. You know that I only want what is best for you. But you do not understand what..."

"No, I think I understand just fine Bill Compton." Charlie stood, releasing her hold on Thalia and putting up her shields as best she could, "I believe I am going to do this favour for your Sheriff and you will appreciate the good favour I am garnering on your behalf."

"We appreciate you accommodating us by allowing us to make use of your... pet," Thalia said the last word like it was a dirty secret, watching the human closely to see what kind of reaction she would have.

Nothing.

Bill paused for a moment. Finally noticing that something wasn't right.

Eric was the only one however, who saw the drop of sweat pearl on the back of Charlie's neck. He pressed his palm quickly against her back and she immediately leaned into him. Sookie's delicious scent wrapped around him.

"Sookie has been working hard today," Eric said, "She will be retiring for the night."

"I will accompany her home," Bill snapped, reaching for the girl he thought was his lover. A lover that was not acting at all like she usually would. He had never been able to glamour her - surely Eric hadn't found a way when he could not.

"Actually she will not be returning home for the duration of the project, she has homework," Eric couldn't resist messing with the younger vampire. He felt Charlie's withheld chuckle through his hand on her back.

Bill immediately started to complain but Charlie heard only the very beginnings of his sentence before she was whisked away to Eric's Corvette.

"You sure we should leave? The club is still really busy."

"You are tired. It was enough for tonight."

She looked ready to complain but he opened his door and just stared at her with that blank expression. She studied him quietly.

He was reminded of vampire's behaviour once again. Humans were so skittish about staring in silence but Charlie's eyes spoke for her and she never shied away from his hard gaze. She gave him a small nod and slid into the car.

The drive home was quiet as she fell into a comfortable slumber.

Eric slid the mask from her face when it caught against her seat belt.

He caught himself wondering why he made her put it on.

This was definitely getting out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

*All rights belong to Charlaine Harris and all that - this is just for fun*  
*Sorry to anyone following the story so far for the delay - I got a rather terrible case of the flu, which is terrifying in current times, but I'm all better now and it was just a regular old flu*

Chapter 3

Oh my Maenad!

A few days of busy nights came and went, and Charlie was gaining much better control of Sookie's power.

Thalia sat with her every day she had to pay tribute - and some she didn't. Not always touching her but providing the support needed. And in return, she was endlessly entertained by Charlie's stories. The reclusive vampiress was even convinced to share some of her own tales, which Eric was sure every vampire in the bar had eavesdropped on.

Eric himself had been getting more and more comfortable with their living situation. He woke and went to the kitchen, reaching into the microwave without even questioning whether the blood had been placed and warmed for him. They would chat as they watched the evening news. One morning he had joined her in her morning sing-a-long with the radio and her laughter had filled the kitchen when he twirled her around, sending the soapy spuds still on her hands flying around the room.

What was left of the evenings after work was spent idly. If he did have work, it was done quickly so that he could converse with the woman. She would stop everything she was doing to speak with him about any random topic that would come to either of their minds.

It was intoxicating.

In Fangtasia it was much of the same story. The other Area vampires were starting to consider her a part of their allegiance. She belonged to Eric in their eyes, no matter what Bill said whenever he showed up to glare from the corner of the room. She was generally liked as well as she defended the area vampires when necessary.

This was proven to them more obviously when a drainer had been propositioning Thomas, a vampire who had followed Eric to his Area specifically to stay under his allegiance. Charlie had honed in on the girl and spoken softly to Thomas just as he was about to leave.

"Thomas," she whispered, breaking her promise to Eric to keep their conversations to text messages between only him, Chow and Pam, "Don't leave with her. I... I have a bad feeling about her."

Thomas had frozen on the spot and diverted the woman away from leaving. He convinced her to dance one last dance while Eric zoomed over to Charlie's side to get the information.

She typed out Drainer - accomplice in the back - only three in total on her phone and he nodded to her.

The woman was whisked away by Pamela and Charlie did not see her leave the basement.

After that there had been a considerable amount of respect thrown her way. If a vampire had a new companion, they were brought in front of Charlie. They never asked what she was and Eric never told anyone to her knowledge, but she would tell them if they gave her a bad feeling or a good one and the vampires would react accordingly.

Charlie had never felt so humbled. She did not feel she deserved the attention they gave her, but then again this was something Sookie would have done happily and Sookie definitely deserved a little respect after the life she had. Pretending it was all for Sookie's sake made everything easier to absorb.

Pam, however, was having trouble accepting the situation. Charlie could understand her reservations, even though Pam was flirty and cocky as usual when speaking to her, she could see the worried looks she would give her maker when he was paying particular attention to her. It wasn't normal for Eric to be attached to anyone, that much was clear in all versions of Eric Charlie knew. But the draw of Sookie's body and blood were the deciding factor there. Charlie knew it, even though she enjoyed the conversations and the fun she had with him, Eric wanted Sookie. Not her.

But Pam didn't seem to want to believe that the Stackhouse girl had anything to do with it.

Charlie even caught Pam and Thalia having a rather heated discussion that both shrugged off when she questioned them.

The argument came to it's peak at the end of another week.

Eric had spent the evening looking aggressively annoyed at all the fangbangers. He had gone so far as to snarl at one who almost touched him, kicking her off of the dais with far too much force. After that, everyone avoided him like the plague, even the waitresses were afraid to go near him.

All except for Charlie.

She sauntered over to him, TruBlood in hand and placed it on the arm of his throne with a loud sigh.

"You might be eating something tastier if you weren't such a grump."

"You assume they will taste better," he hissed at her, snatching the TruBlood up and downing the bottle.

"What's eating you today?"

He looked up at her questioningly, the hint of a smile threatening the corners of his lips. She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

He slowed down his sipping and stared out at the dancing crowd. And the fearful looks of some of the fangbangers. Each of their scents was laced with the arousal they felt at his violent display. He growled again.

Warm hands came down on his shoulder and Charlie started kneading into his muscles methodically. He bit back a purr and relaxed his body under her ministrations.

"Master Eric."

His fangs snapped down and his glare fixed on a simpering fangbanger that was standing right in front of the dais.

"Don't you want something... more satisfying than a simple massage?" she breathed the words and pulled her hair away from the fang marks on her neck.

She smelled of alcohol and other men. He could not even distinguish how many. And the hands that had been slowly working away his anger had stopped over his biceps.

"Dinner time?" Charlie asked in Swedish, Sookie's mouth not forming the words quite right and obviously surprising her.

"TruBlood would be better than this one," he responded.

To his surprise, Charlie then stepped forward in front of him and faced down the girl.

"Sorry, no takers tonight."

"Fuck you! You think you can just show up with your big tits and blonde hair and just monopolise him?"

"If I'm not mistaken I've been sitting in a booth over there all night."

"You think we don't know you're after him? Whatever job it is you're doing, you ain't getting nothing done from that table," the woman barked at her.

Charlie stepped forward, taking hold of the woman's hands and leaning in to press her cheek against the fangbanger's. She whispered some words that Eric could not make out and then backed away.

The fangbanger looked surprised but she blushed a bit and nodded at her.

"Whenever you change your mind, Master."

Eric kept on his usual mask of annoyance when the woman winked and sauntered back from whence she came. Charlie then casually walked back to him, moving to his other side now, and motioned to his arm questioningly. He looked at her that funny way again, staring straight into her soul, and wrapped a large hand around her wrist.

She was unceremoniously dragged onto his lap.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Be quiet and sit."

She sat stiffly for a few minutes and then, seemingly coming to some conclusion in her mind, simply shrugged her shoulders and leaned into him. Throwing her legs over his arm and snuggling into his chest. Eric let the tiniest of purrs rumble against her and she flashed him a grin.

She stayed there until closing time an hour later. The bar was almost completely empty when Eric finally moved to stand, placing her on her feet in the process.

"Master!" Pam said, her brow furrowed and her eyes locked on the ground in front of Eric.

She looked almost scared.

"I would request that... I think you should separate yourself from the girl for a time."

"You think what?" Eric's fangs were sliding down at a threateningly slow pace, "Tell me, what makes you think this is a decision you have the right to make?"

"I am sorry master..." Pam's shoulders stiffened, "I believe she is manipulating your perception of her."

Thalia hissed at her and Chow appeared at Charlie's side.

"You see! She turns your own vampires against your second in command!" she hissed, quickly losing her gusto when Eric snarled aggressively at her.

Charlie quickly jumped between them before anything could start.

"I don't see a problem with it," Charlie practically shouted and then turning to Eric more quietly, "Please don't fight..."

"It does not concern you," Eric huffed at her.

"Last thing I knew, I wasn't a prisoner. Being with Pamela is the same as being with you no? I can wear the mask to her place, or some other safe house if she isn't comfortable with me being with her..."

"You will not leave me!" Eric snarled, catching her by the wrist and dragging her out of Pam's line of sight.

"Eric! Calm down!" Charlie gasped in pain just before he released her.

He looked down at her wrist. His angry expression still in place.

"You have bruised her," Thalia hissed at him.

"It was not intentional."

"Take better care of what is yours."

"She isn't his!" Pam hissed, having followed them out of the main room, "This is what I mean! She is playing tricks with our minds. Whether it is intentional or not, we need to separate her from you."

"Maybe we can do some kind of test or something? To check if I am doing any voodoo magic stuff," Charlie offered, "And when that checks out I can come back to yours. Or you can all kill me because I've been voodoo-ing you."

She shot Eric a big grin and his brow furrowed further.

He studied her face for an endless moment.

"Take her to your house then."

Pam didn't waste a minute and was out the door with Charlie in tow before another word could be spoken.

The drive was stifling. Pam hadn't turned the air conditioning on like Eric usually did for her and Charlie couldn't help shuffling about, pushing and shoving the mask around as it created an uncomfortable layer of heat across her eyes.

"Stop your incessant movement," Pam hissed.

"Turn on your aircon if you want me to stop."

"I do not cater to your needs."

Charlie huffed at her.

A few silent minutes passed.

"You're just angry because you don't hate me."

"I do not like you."

"Well I like you, Pam. Like I said - you're one of my favourite characters."

There was no response.

The car came to a stop.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Charlie asked, keeping her voice as light as possible.

"There is something in the road."

Without waiting for permission, Charlie pulled the mask off and locked eyes with a woman in the middle of the street.

Woman might have been a lose term for the obviously supernatural creature that faced them. She was covered in dirt and leaves, her hair was matted and hanging over her face, and a wild pig stood at her side. Even if she had holding a sign that said Maenad, it couldn't have been more clear who she was.

"Pam... Get us out of here."

"She does not smell human."

"No, she isn't. We have to get out of here."

"Eric will be displeased if I do not investigate this," Pam said before stepping out.

"Pam!" Charlie whisper-hissed her name before getting a door shut in her face, "Great. Just great. Now we're going to get killed by a Maenad. That's what that is by the way!"

Pam swiveled to look at her and then turned back to the Maenad.

Words were spoken but Charlie couldn't make any out.

Was there a worse decision than stepping out of the car when there was a Maenad that you know hurts the body you are in? Probably not. But Charlie couldn't remember if Maenad's poison was dangerous to vampires and she wasn't going to risk Pam coming to any harm.

"Pam."

Charlie crept her way over to the pair. Pam barely moved other than stretching her fingers out to signal Charlie to stop.

"Return to the car," the vampire hissed.

"Hello child," the Maenad looked at Charlie, "Finally you join us."

Her head swiveled a few times, a clump of dirt falling from the back of her head on her deepest turn. Charlie was reminded of an owl, especially when her head turned to an angel she wasn't sure humans could reach.

"Two where one should be," the Maenad finally said, "You are not as you seem."

"No, I'm currently inhabiting this body."

The Maenad's face stretched into something Charlie assumed was meant to be a smile.

"You do it a great honour. Just as you honour the lifeless one with your friendship."

Charlie wasn't really sure how to answer that so she just nodded her head.

"You know what she is?" Pam suddenly piped up, "Tell us."

The Maenad's smile fell instantly.

The hairs on the back of Charlie's neck rose. She could feel something building, something that felt like heat without the physical response, and it was rolling off of the Maenad.

"Pam... You need to go back to the car."

"Listen to those who know better than you, lifeless one," the Maenad added.

"You will tell me what is inside of this body!"

The Maenad snarled savagely.

Everything happened at once.

The Maenad lunged in their direction. Pamela's body seemingly locked into place and her eyes widened dramatically. Charlie lunged for Pam with as much speed as she could muster.

The Maenad did not have the time to stop herself and her claws sliced straight through Charlie's shoulder and missing Pam completely.

Harsh screams broke through the air, Charlie's and the Maenad's combined, and just as quickly as she appeared; the Maenad ran.

"Charlie!" Pam's scream was the last thing Charlie heard before she passed out.

"I told you, she said it was a Maenad."

"Why would it have attacked you? Maenads do not have a history of disagreement with vampires. They require only a tribute to be appeased," Chow's voice slowly became clear as Charlie regained consciousness.

With her hearing though, came the pain, and she gasped at the sharp sting that coursed down her arm into her fingers and back up. A cycle of heat that kept becoming increasingly more excruciating.

"Charlie," Eric's voice was close, near her ear, "You need to drink some blood."

"No blood. Maenad poison doesn't work..." Charlie stuttered between her clenched teeth, "Need to get it out. Get the poison out. Ludwig..."

"She is not answering," Thalia's voice hissed from somewhere.

"Charlie," Eric was even closer now and a cool hand pressed into her back, "We are going to get the poison out."

Tear were burning at her eyes and she clamped her mouth shut to avoid from screaming when he touched the wound.

"She will break her teeth," Pam said.

"Make her bite down on something," Chow added.

Something was shoved into her mouth and she clenched what tasted like leather between her teeth.

"Are you ready?"

Charlie nodded.

Then there was just pain.

Charlie floated in and out of consciousness for what felt like forever. Coming to and desperately holding in screams before succumbing to the darkness once again. Finally she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. The smell of car seat leather was like a welcome home when she finally woke up.

"Do not move," Eric said from beside her.

She didn't try to move her head to look at him, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what expression he wore on his face. She had been stupid and gotten herself hurt. What kind of an idiot walks out to confront a Maenad? Maybe being in Sookie's body was affecting her sense of self preservation.

Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Will I have to reschedule my hiking trip?"

Eric hesitated only a moment before answering.

"Where was this planned trip?"

"Mmmm, the Fjords."

"You say this for my benefit?"

"It doesn't have to be Scandinavian fjords. Self-centered much? There are beautiful fjords in Canada. I want kayaking on one once, my legs and arms hurt for the whole day afterwards," she chuckled and pain shot through her shoulder.

"I have never sailed in these kayaks before."

Charlie feigned a gasp weakly.

"Something the great Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire, has not done? I am shocked to the core! And a water sport as well. Fear not," she placed a hand over his on the gear shift and turned to look at him, "I'll teach you."

Their eyes locked.

It took everything in her not to actually gasp at his expression. She wasn't even sure she understood what it was. He looked almost... worried? In a way that a face that had never been worried before would look if it was trying to worry.

She winced when a bump in the road knocked her shoulder.

"You have wounded the Stackhouse woman's body," he said.

He sounded disappointed.

Charlie fought back any kind of reaction on her face and simply nodded at him before turning back to the road. Shame was eating her up from the inside and looking at him would only make it worse. She had disappointed him. And scarred Sookie forever.

Taking a deep breath she bit back her grief and just whispered the only thought that kept her from regretting her actions.

"But Pam wasn't hurt."

Charlie sat uncomfortably in Eric's booth. A cold press placed behind her shoulder that she was leaning back into it. Thalia sat at her left, having offered to see to her while she was in pain. The offer had shocked Eric, especially when Thalia had suggesting getting Charlie a new cold press an hour into the night. He understood Pam's worries regarding the girl, she was obviously affecting them all and it was made most obvious through Thalia. She was ordinarily a deranged pitbull but acted liked a trained pup around Charlie. But, even knowing this, he could not bring himself to doubt Charlie.

And that was the problem.

The witch had been called and would arrive at her earliest convenience. They would find out soon enough.

As it was everything ran smoothly and easily for him and Charlie was not one to complain or shrug off any work when she was in obvious pain. They returned into the swing of things and it was almost business as usual. Eric even shot a grin over in Charlie's direction when she rolled her eyes at the display of one of the fangbangers. And he got some laughing looks back when she was propositioned by an unfortunate man. Thalia almost bit his head off and Charlie practically had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

It would be a good night again.

Except for the inevitable arrival of Bill Compton.

Fighting the urge to run when she saw the southern vampire enter the bar yet again, Charlie did her best to ignore his staring and obvious irritation. The tact worked well enough, until Bill appeared by her side, evidently having noticed her uncomfortable shuffling.

"You are in pain. I can feel it."

Charlie turned slightly away from him when he tried to grab her.

"You must have felt it before when I was in pain. Why didn't you come sooner?" Charlie snapped at him.

"I have had enough of this Sookie. If there is something that Eric is threatening you with, I am sure we can come to some other arrangement. I cannot watch you sit here and degrade yourself by..."

"By what? How am I degrading myself?"

"This is no place for..."

Again she interrupted, sitting straight in her seat, "No place for what? What is wrong with Fangtasia?"

"You are innocent to this world. You do not know the depraved things that happen here."

"Of all people, I think I would be the last one to be shocked by depravity."

"What?" Bill looked startled.

"What do you think my disability shows me Bill?"

His expression softened considerably.

"My darling," he tried to touch her but Thalia hissed at him, "This is why I want to get you out of here. You will only be exposed to worse things."

"On the contrary, I'm sure that I have never been treated as respectfully as I have been here. The company is worth some discomforting moments."

"I find it hard to believe that you have found anyone worthy of a moment's notice."

Charlie looked shocked. She wrapped her hand around Thalia's. The vampiress took her hand in turn and gave Bill a blank look.

"Sookie. You will heed me."

The vampires around the club were all watching with thinly veiled anger and some had even started growling lowly, Eric was among them as he watched on from his throne. He was watching so closely, he saw the flash of real anger that crossed Charlie's features. It was not an expression she wore often and reminded him more of Sookie.

"Are you ordering me to, Bill Compton?"

"I am trying to protect you. If you were not so headstrong all the time you would not find yourself in these situations."

"Situations like yesterday? When I was attacked and helped by the vampires that you have deemed unworthy of notice? When you obviously should have felt my pain and weren't there to help me?" Charlie hissed at him and stood to face the vampire - for a moment she missed her true body's height, "You have some nerve, boy. You come in here and insult your Sheriff and the vampires of the Area, and presume to think you can order me around."

"You are mine, Sookie."

"I am not a toy created for your amusement. I do no bow and simper and yield," Charlie snarled, shoving him back so suddenly that the vampire actually stumbled, "You will leave now. Do not come back until your Sheriff calls you."

Bill snarled and moved to grab her.

Eric appeared suddenly between them.

"You heard the girl," he growled, "Leave."

Bill was shocked that Eric would take the side of a disobedient human in front of the other vampires of the Area, but when he glanced around said vampires, they seemed very inclined to take the human's side and even come to her aid.

"I know you have done this to Sookie, Eric. I do not know how but I will discover what it is and free her from this spell," Bill hissed at Eric too softly for human ears.

Eric said nothing but Pam appeared at his side.

"Are you slandering your Sheriff, Bill? You are treading a thin line."

Bill just huffed at her and vanished.

Charlie let out a breath and leaned heavily against Thalia.

"You are warm," Thalia said, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine..."

She was whisked away before the words fully left her mouth.

The buttery softness of the office couch appeared under her cheek and was a welcome feeling. Sinking into the sofa, she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was ordering a vampire around in your bar. I shouldn't have snapped."

"You should not have."

"I just got so... I don't think I could have handled this situation very well if I wasn't here with you guys. Even just the humans here aren't exactly what I'm used to... I was terrified that he might find some way to drag me back to Bon Temps..."

She did not see Eric smile at her pronunciation of the town. It would seem Charlie spoke French. Something to add to the list. He stiffened when the salty smell of tears assaulted his senses.

"Charlie."

She did not move.

"Charlie, look at me."

She shook her head and tried to turn away more but he caught hold of her arm and then her chin. Her jaw clenched under his hand and he heard her pull in a sharp breath. Her entire being stiffened in an effort to hold back the tears that were shining in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Charlie's voice broke and a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Why are you crying?"

Her breath cane in short stutters.

"It's just when he started talking about taking me away... Bill does own Sookie in his own way, she has no one else but him on her side at one point. I can't... I can't lose Fangtasia if this never gets fixed," she opened her eyes to look at him, "I am so afraid, Eric. That I'm stuck here. That I'm alone. That I have nothing to fall back on."

A few more tears escaped and she quickly spun around to wipe them away.

Eric stared at her gently shaking shoulders. He felt... inadequate. He was at a loss. It was difficult to admit that he had not been putting much effort into her return to her real body. He had called Ludwig, but he had not stressed it as a matter of urgency. He had been perfectly happy to wait for the months it normally took the doctor to attend to her regular appointments.

As it stood now, Ludwig had given him a solid date to find a way to separate the girls after she had checked on her Maenad wounds. But he had not told Charlie about that yet, mostly because her estimate was not optimistic.

Not once had it crossed his mind that the girl would feel lost... But of course she felt this way. She had said so herself, she knew no one here, she was alone with no one to turn to. Even Eric had always had support from his family and then from his maker. Godric had not left his side for his first three hundred years as a vampire.

"Charlie."

He waited this time for her to turn to him on her own.

"You are not alone. I give you my word. In this world, in this body or another, you will always have a place with me."

Charlie's eyes rounded in shock.

She knew him well enough to know how much that truly meant. How few people had ever heard such a promise from the Viking. It was the fact that she appreciated how rare this offer was that made Eric give it to her. She was not some fool who would use his words against him.

But it was not just that.

There was something else pushing him to reassure her.

He knew the reality of the situation when relief made her shoulders sag and a small smile grace her lips.

He knew that if she wished to stay by his side, he would make sure that she did.

"Eric..." she choked slightly on a sob and threw herself into his arms. It took him barely a second to get over his shock and wrap his arms around her in turn. She pressed her face into his neck and drank in his scent. Rubbing her face there and breathing him in. He returned the action, taking in Sookie's sweet scent and wondering what hers would be like.

After a few moments, she slumped against him. The heat was emitting off of her in waves now and Eric gently laid her down on the couch to press his hand to her forehead.

He pulled out his phone quickly.

"Ludwig."

"Doctor, I trust I am finding you busy."

"You are not my only client, Northman. I will get to your girl when I get to her. You said she was recovering well from the wound."

"She has come down with some kind of fever."

"Well I am still busy. Treat it like a normal fever for now and I will get to you when I can."

"I do not know how to deal with a normal fever," Eric growled at her.

"I will send some medicine - to get her temperature down. Lots of water and sponge her down if she gets sweaty, I'm sure you'll love that."

Eric growled and she hung up on him.

"Pamela!" Eric snarled.

"You bellowed," the blonde taunted as she swayed in - freezing when she saw the passed out Charlie, "What is wrong with her?"

"You will join us at my main residence. She needs to be cleaned to help reduce her body temperature."

"You are joking."

He glared at her, lifting Charlie into his arms and walking them out the door.

Pam watched him go in shock - this was getting completely out of hand.

Pam drove quietly behind Eric's Corvette. She had offered to put Charlie in the back-seat of her van, so she could lay down, but he had just ignored her and driven off before she said another word.

The radio scratched obnoxiously, unable to find a signal and filling the van with the cold sound of its failure. She didn't turn it off, just continuing to stare at the Corvette ahead of her deep in thought.

Whether or not the poison had an effect on vampires. Charlie had saved her life.

The Maenad had turned to her with murder in her eyes when she realised Charlie's efforts to saved Pam had been the reason for the Maenad hitting her in the first place. Evidently the Maenad had a deep respect for whatever Charlie was and this was enough of a reason to kill Pam. But it was Charlie's soft cry of Pamela's name that had halted the creature and caused her to run off.

Charlie had jumped in front of the creature, knowing about the poison and the pain that she would be submitted to, and all this to protect her. And then still defended her in her obvious pain.

Pam glared at the Corvette.

They said nothing when they arrive. The girl was mumbling something while extremely flushed in the face and Eric quickly ran her inside. Pam followed wordlessly.

She had not entered her master's home for a long while, so she had never been in it when Charlie was in residence. What she saw now brought her to a standstill.

Her master had always had an appreciation for objects that reminded him of his favourite time periods and of his home country, he had a clean and - even she could admit - rather developed taste level. On top of this he always kept a clean house. Vampires were naturally very fond of being clean with their keen senses. Taking all of this into consideration, Eric's homes were always well presented but immaculately clean and rather more like what the humans would see as a show room.

This house was anything but.

It was... lived in. There were books in a pile on the coffee table, and all the side tables had things piled on them. Glasses and letter, pens that were propped inside of a notebooks and regular books placed on top of the magazines she had placed there to remind him of what kind of presents she wanted. There were a number of blankets in a pile on the couch and DVD cases littered the TV stand in front of the television. Pam could smell the distinct scents of breakfast foods in the air from when Charlie had cooked earlier, and the cleaned pans and dishware were arranged beside the sink to dry.

She crinkled her nose in disgust and ran through to the office to find some semblance of normalcy, only to be confronted by another pile of cushions and blankets next to her maker's desk. From the smell of things, Charlie spent as much time in here as Eric did. Not even Pam had ever been invited into his office when he was working, it was something he had inherited from Godric. Both of them preferred to go through the politics of their work alone and unhindered by the world. Both of their study's were sound proofed for optimum efficiency.

And here Eric was, letting a breather sit near him.

"Are you finished checking over the house? She needs to be cleaned."

Pam sighed and blurred up to the guest bedroom.

"Why do you not just do it?"

"Charlie would be displeased," he said.

"It's not her body."

"It is for Sookie's sake that Charlie would be displeased."

"This is ridiculous," Pam huffed, "Neither of them will know."

"Just get rid of the sweat Pam," he blurred out of the room.

Pam resisted the urge to stomp her foot and, just to be defiant in some way, ripped the clothes off of the southern belle and made sure to get a good look at every inch of her before pulling on her sleep clothes. Her cold hands would provoke sighs of pleasure from the overly warm human and she could feel Eric get more and more irritated with every sound she made.

He blurred back in just as she buttoned the last button on her sleep shirt.

"That will be all."

"Are you serious? Eric, this is going too far."

"I will not have this conversation again. Do you recall what happened last time you tried to take her?"

"Take her? She was just going to stay with me. Do you not see how attached you are? How quickly this has happened?"

"How quickly did I know that you were to be my Childe?"

Pam went silent.

"Charlie has been here for almost two months," he added.

"But you do not know her true self..." Pam looked between the two, unsure of how she should feel about this development, "You wish to turn her?"

"I did not say that."

"Then what?" Pam's foot finally came down in a decided stomp.

He didn't respond, his large hand coming up to stroke slowly down the side of her face. The girl sighed and pressed into his hand, the whisper of his name on her lips. Pam was surprised to feel pleasure momentarily flash through her maker's bond.

"She jumped in front of the Maenad to save you, Pam. Even though she was putting Stackhouse and herself in danger."

"It could all still be a ploy."

He didn't answer.

Only when she turned to leave did he speak once again.

"Call your witch and tell her to cut her trip short. You will bring her to Charlie when she is recovered."

"Thank you master."


	4. Chapter 4

*All rights to Harris, only Charlie is my own creation*

Chapter 4

The Witch

A couple days later, Charlie was recovered.

She couldn't really remember what had happened during the worst of her fever, but she had felt the soothing touches of the cold vampire hands taking care of her and known she was safe. She wondered now whether it was always Pam or if Eric had sat at her bedside at some point. The idea in itself made her stomach attempt a few somersaults and she was glad she had something else to focus on with the entrance of the redhead who sauntered over to Pam confidently.

Pam greeted Amelia with a saucy smirk and basically dragged her over to Charlie's booth where Thalia was sitting with her, listening with rapt attention to another of Charlie's stories. The small vampire looked extremely displeased that the witch was going to interrupt their time together. Her mood had been quite volatile while Charlie was sick, even going to such lengths as asking Eric about her health.

Eric had told Charlie this fact in an effort to get her back at work faster, not particularly liking the idea of leaving human alone at his home, and not willing to admit to himself that he just didn't want to leave Charlie's side.

Not that Charlie had needed any other reason once she felt well enough to stand. She hated being cooped up for too long and needed to work or she felt useless. Eric had chuckled at that statement. He knew the feeling well.

"Pamela," Thalia nodded in greeting, "Who is your friend?"

A few of the humans close enough to hear took several steps away from the icy tone of her voice.

"This is Amelia," Pam pushed her friend into the seats opposite Charlie and Thalia.

"Amelia!" Charlie sat up, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She held out a hand, which Amelia grasped happily.

"You've heard of me?"

"Only terrible things, I assure you," Charlie winked.

Amelia laughed trailing her fingers along Charlie's hand as she pulled it back. Snarling at her familiarity, Thalia snatched Charlie's hand back in hers.

"Let's be nice," Charlie whispered to her friend, "She was sent here to test me, remember?"

Thalia's eyes snapped to Pam.

"Test? What do you plan on doing to her?"

"You seem to have forgotten that this is not the girl you are seeing," Pam hissed under her breath, too quietly for even Charlie to hear.

Chow suddenly appeared at the end of the booth. He murmured quickly in Japanese and Charlie laughed.

"I'm sure Pam wouldn't let any harm come to me," she assured.

"I will stay with you during this... test," Thalia said.

Pam quickly glanced over at Eric on his throne. Chow and Thalia were taking Charlie's side over Pam's decision. Yet again. This must be some kind of spell. A spell that she was sure she was under as well, when the usually stoic vampiress felt her gut twist with worry.

Eric nodded his assent to Thalia.

"The office then?" Charlie smiled.

Eric gave another nod and the four of them made their way to his office.

Amelia immediately turned to Charlie once they closed the door behind them.

"I just want to say, you seem real nice, and I don't want you to think that I don't think you're telling the truth. And Pam likes you too I can tell. But it's just to be sure you know? And..."

She was cut off when Thalia snarled at her.

"Maybe let's just get this over with?" Charlie offered, giving Thalia a quick nod in thanks.

The Greek vampire straightened and stared at Charlie for a moment.

And then her mouth turn up into a brief smile.

It brightened up her face for one small moment an Charlie almost jumped at the vision of it, wondering if she had imagined the moment. The expression on Pam's face convinced her it must have been real.

Pam's shock rippled through her bond with Eric, and her phone vibrated instantly.

A text message from her maker demanded an update. She quickly sent him the news of Thalia's smile. His responding shock in the bond matched hers. He sent a text after it subsided.

Make sure your friend does not to hurt her. Thalia will not hesitate to kill her, I do not want a coven on my back.

Pam was starting to feel seriously worried about this whole situation.

Charlie was being very cooperative, of course she was, what reasons had Pam ever witnessed to think that Charlie would actually wish them any harm? The real Sookie was more trouble that Charlie was and even she did not wish them harm.

But there was no going back now.

Amelia was already setting up a small magic circle and asking Charlie to sit in its centre.

She placed a candle in Charlie's hand.

"The candle will be used to find Sookie's spirit, and to make sure that it is not harmed wherever it may be," Amelia explained, "And I'll preform a spell to make sure that you are not... cursed or..."

"To make sure I'm not some evil spirit?"

Amelia flushed and looked down.

"Can we check on Sookie first?" Charlie asked quickly, "I just... I want to make sure that whatever happened didn't do anything to her."

"Of course."

Amelia got on her knees and rested on the balls of her feet, holding her hands out in front of her. The lights of the candles that formed the circle around Charlie flickered and Amelia started chanting. Charlie's eyes snapped shut and her shoulders fell forward. Thalia watched the two like a hawk.

The candle in Charlie's hand burst to life, its flame burning high and bright with an amazingly white light. The whole candle seemed to take on a light as it danced about happily.

"Sookie is thriving, her spirit is healing in the light, the shadows are being removed and scars mended." Amelia's voice came out in many pitches and tones, her gods speaking through her, "The wandering soul has shielded her inside of itself at its own expense."

Amelia returned to herself and took a few moments to breath.

"At its own expense," Thalia asked, "The wandering soul is Charlie. What has she done to herself to protect Sookie?"

Pamela shook her head, she could no longer hide her worry for the soul inside of Sookie's body. Amelia had warned that the spell to check if Charlie was using any kind of magic could potentially hurt her. Her maker's worry bouncing around in their bond didn't help, his mind pressing against hers incessantly to check on their progress.

The chanting started anew.

"Exorcism hasn't worked," Amelia whispered between chants.

The tone changed and again nothing happened.

"She isn't an undead spirit."

Charlie straightened and clenched her teeth.

Thalia went still beside her, curling her hands into claws, the tips of her nails sliding out and sharpening into deadly points.

Pamela had never seen such an ability in a vampire.

A pained gasp escaped Charlie's lips and Eric burst through the door.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"I'm just checking through her energy to make sure she isn't casting any spells, but the one that has been cast on her is wound around her too tightly. There seems to be the remnants of other magic there too, locking spells, I doubt any creature would be able to cast any kind of magic at all with that kind of seal wrapped around them," Amelia was breathing harder with the strain.

Charlie's eyes glazed over and she was suddenly stood on her feet. Like some invisible force had picked her up and placed her there. Her voice was thick and laced with magic.

"We will destroy the hybrid. This mind's magic cannot protect the Stackhouse girl for long. We will tear it to pieces and then the hybrid shall be ours."

"Why did you put Charlie inside of Sookie if you were trying to get to Sookie?" Amelia asked, chanting more words of power to try and force the intruder to answer.

"They try to protect Sookie. They send a champion. But we held back her body. The champion will fall without her own body as a tether. We will destroy her mind and then the hybrid will be ours."

"You can have the Stackhouse girl, return Charlie to her body," Thalia spat.

The intruder laughed.

"The champion will not release the Stackhouse girl. She is a protector. It is her purpose. She is a weapon."

Pamela stepped forward, "What do you mean? What is she?"

Another laugh tore through Sookie's throat.

"The champion will die. It is her purpose. She weakens already."

As if to demonstrate it's point, the intruder's power waned just long enough for Charlie to yelp in pain, returning with a sadistic grin.

"She is strong, but we are many."

Thalia hissed.

A feeling echoed around the room.

"We... we shall..." the intruder lurched forward, the power shifting around it.

Sookie's fist balled and her body wrenched forward.

Charlie's sparkling glare replaced the intruder's glaze.

"Get out of our fucking head!" she snarled, slamming her hands down on the ground and shoving the candles and magic circle away. The power immediately retreated.

And Sookie's body dropped like a rock.

Amelia called out in a panic but Eric's arms were already around Charlie before she could hit the floor. Blood was seeping from her nose and ears, and he pressed it away with his thumbs while shifting her carefully around so that she was laying against him.

The witch stared in shock, he handled the unconscious girl with a care she had never seen in a vampire.

She couldn't enjoy the show for long however, when a soft snarl from the Viking had everyone evacuating the room quickly.

Alone, Eric gently placed Charlie down on the couch and sat down beside her.

It didn't take long for her to come back around.

She was a fighter.

She blinked against the lights a few times and then locked in on the looming vampire.

"So what did the thing in my head say?"

"You did not hear?"

She shook her head softly and then winced at the action. She didn't see Eric's jaw clench in response.

"It felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything until there was pain. But Sookie... She was there. Like I was holding her to my chest... Like it was the most important thing in the world to keep her there."

She tried to sit up but he pressed a hand to her shoulder and gently shoved her back down onto the couch.

"Whoever did this to you, they were trying to get to Sookie. Someone else is using you as a shield for her."

"Fun."

"You are protecting Sookie, and they are killing you to get to her."

"Please, a girl can only take so much good news at once."

Eric hissed.

"This is not amusing Charlie."

"Of course it isn't," she snapped, shoving his hand out of the way, "You think I wanted to come here? To die for someone I don't even know?"

"And yet you protect her even when you are unaware," Eric hissed.

They glared at each other, she couldn't really defend her actions because she wasn't really sure why she was protecting Sookie. It just felt like what she had to do. But of course that didn't make sense to a vampire betn on self-preservation. Breaking their battle of the wills, she swayed on her feet when she stood, and he went to grab her but her withering stare stopped him.

"I'm fine," she grunted, storming through the office and out to the club's back door.

"You are not fine," he growled, following close on her heels.

"Well I don't need you worrying over me either, it doesn't suit you." She snapped back.

"I am not worried about you. I am worried about my investment."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

A flash of hurt crossed her face that she immediately masked, but the damage was already done. He could smell the salt gathering around her eyes, though no tears were shed.

Thalia appeared by her side before he could decide his next course of action. She was placed in his Corvette with a delicacy Eric was still trying to get used to in relation to the little Greek vampire. And he received yet another withering stare from her before she blurred off into the forest.

The drive home that evening was silent.

Charlie walked to her room with a soft good night on her lips. She even managed to give him a bit of a smile, for what reason he could not even begin to imagine. It was almost worse than her expression remaining blank, as it had in the car.

Retreating to his sealed bedroom, he tried to ignore the hurt that still haunted her eyes and the knowledge that causing her pain had hurt him as well.

Charlie was staring out at the dancing crowds of Fangtasia. She sat alone and held a phone loosely in her hands. From time to time her fingers would dash across the buttons and information was fed to Chow, Pam or Eric. The issues were dealt with easily and swiftly.

A smooth operation.

Her mood however, hung over the entire club like an oppressive cloud.

The patrons were still drinking, but they were slow and morose. The dance floor had only a few people swaying together and the seats that were usually open for people swapping out and partying, were now fully in use as the humans drank their woes away.

In an effort to relieve some of Charlie's mood, and bring some kind of energy back to the bar, Eric ordered Chow off of his bartending duties and assigned him to sit with her. With Thalia out hunting for the night, he couldn't think of anyone else to send to her.

Chow blurred to Charlie's side a moment later.

"Are you here to tell me to cheer up?" Charlie smiled at him. It did not reach her eyes.

"That would be an impossible request," Chow answered matter of factly. He pressed his bare arm against where hers was resting and she sagged slightly in relief.

"Everyone is thinking such sad thoughts," she said in Japanese.

"I think this is your doing."

"So I do mess with people around me? I thought the all that mojo yesterday said I'm not."

"Your mood is contagious."

She frowned and sunk down in her seat, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"You think there is a way to move me out of this body?" she asked.

"Someone did this to you, so there must be a way to undo it," he answered.

She just sighed. Rubbing her forehead into him some more.

Chow glanced over at the glaring Eric.

"Do you know what I fear more than dying in this body?"

He turned back to her.

"What if they pull my spirit out but they can't get my body, or if I am sent back to my body and it's already dead? I don't want to be trapped in some kind of state where my mind is somewhere with no body or stuck in a dead body. I would rather die in a body that works, even if it isn't my own."

Chow stared out at the people dancing.

"Let us dance," he said, standing quickly.

"What?" Charlie sputtered.

"Dance," he said again, holding out a hand to her.

"I don't... I don't dance," she muttered.

He took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the booth effortlessly.

"Does Sookie know how to dance?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah, but..."

He started walking them towards the dance floor. She sent a silent prayer to any god that was listening that Sookie's body would just take over and not awkwardly shimmy around like hers.

The gods were in a good mood that night. Perhaps they were throwing her a bone after the whole 'possibly going to die' info. She managed to move gracefully around the floor, pressed against the stoic Japanese vampire.

His hair flowed around him as though imbued with magic, and the tattoos covering his body somehow enhanced his beauty in movement.

"You are like a walking piece of art," she laughed as he twirled her around.

"You have heard some of the stories associated with these tattoos, they are not pleasant," he said.

"But that does not make them any less beautiful," she replied, she moved her hand to hover just above the red koi fish tattooed on his shoulder, "You haven't told me about this one. But I know some things about Japanese tattoos. This one represents the bonds of brotherhood no? Love, even."

Chow smiled at the tattoo, "They are not all bad."

"No, not all." she smiled.

The dance floor filled slowly with more people. The energy in the room picking up with Charlie's expression which in turn brightened her mood even more.

She danced with Chow for a few more songs before Pam cut in. She said nothing, she only grabbed hold of Charlie's waist and swung her around and against her body. They swayed and ground against one another to the aggressive beats of the music, until Charlie was sweating and laughing infectiously.

Fangtasia was alive again. The music turned up to match the raucous crowd that were now energetically dancing and chatting around the room.

When she couldn't possibly dance anymore, Charlie slid her hand up to the back of Pam's neck and pressed her forehead against the other woman's. Pam breathed in the enticing fragrance of Sookie's body.

"Forgiven?" Charlie asked.

Pam looked surprised but nodded.

"You must forgive me as well," Pam said.

"Must I? Well I guess I have no choice," Charlie chuckled.

Eric was there when she turned to go back to his booth. He took her hand in his and she huffed at him.

"I will pass out if I dance any more," she whined.

"I will hold you up," he said.

The music turned to something slow, Charlie supposed that it was entirely by Eric's doing as he pressed her against him in turn. She wondered absent-mindedly what she must smell like to the other vampires. She couldn't really remember if the vampires liked Sookie's sweaty smell.

He must have felt her discomfort in his arms.

"You are tense."

"I am smelly."

Eric laughed, "Sookie always smells good."

She relaxed instantly and pressed her entire body against his. He couldn't resist sliding his arms fully around her and curling down to press his nose into her hair.

"Mmm if you're going to take advantage of the smell, you should just carry me," Charlie hummed against him sliding her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. His fangs were begging to drop. He slid an arm under her legs and lifted her up in a bridal hold. She smiled lazily, her eyes dancing with mirth and her good mood seeping into his very pores. He wanted to laugh, loudly and truly. He felt as though he was home.

"I have called on a few different witches and demons that I know, to see if they might find a way to help faster than Ludwig," he whispered.

She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Her arms were wrapped around him firmly, her enticing smell filling his nostrils, and he pressed his nose deeper into her hair while dragging it along her neck. A vision of the fiery Sookie came to mind. But it was replaced by Charlie's bright smile. A vision that was etched into his very soul.

"Tomorrow, the first witch who will try to break the spell will come here," he said.

"You are a good friend," she placed a hand on his cheek.

He wondered for a moment if that was true as he set her back on her feet and spun them around in a slow dance.

"About yesterday..."

She shook her head, pressing her fingers to his lips, and they danced - or rather swayed in each other's embrace - in silence until it was time to leave.

The minute they entered the house, Charlie moved to one of her cocoons. Eric watched her slide in and almost immediately joined her.

"Hey! This is a one person fort right now."

"You are in terrible need of comfort and I am being a gracious host," Eric informed her, pressing his body up against hers and snuggling down into the blankets.

"There is no room to read now," Charlie complained.

"You will converse with me."

Charlie couldn't help but smile at his smug grin.

"You're adorable," she sighed.

That wiped the smile away.

"You still say this after yesterday?"

She eyed him for a moment, she couldn't really place his expression, he just seemed to be thinking really hard.

"As long as you didn't mean it."

He was silent.

Cold arms snaked their way around her and he tucked her under his chin.

"I did not."

She ignored the fluttering in her stomach, focusing only on how safe she felt, she took advantage of what he was giving her and pressed into him completely. Her chest expanded as she took in a deep breath. He felt her slowly release all of the tension in her body, all the while scenting him, a soft sound of approval rumbled in the back of her throat. He purred in response and felt her lips curl into a smile against his neck.

"Tell me," his deep voice rumbled against her cheek.

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Tell me what Charlie looks like."

She chuckled.

"You don't want to know."

He made an annoyed sound, sort of a grunt and growl. Squeezing her until she gasped with a giggle.

"Well we wouldn't fit together so nicely. I'm pretty tall. Freakishly tall, as I have been told many a time." She sighed, "I have red hair, that doesn't do what it's told so I tend to braid it. I have a few tattoos on my arms and legs. Mostly greek and norse gods, because I am obsessed with old gods and their history."

She felt his hands tighten around her arms.

"Your eyes."

She pushed away from him, looking up into his piercing blues.

"They change colour depending on the light. Somewhere between grey, blue and green."

"The ocean."

She smiled that bright smile of hers.

"Nowhere near as beautiful."

He just held her gaze without saying a word.

She was almost asleep when he spoke again.

"I would like to meet that girl."

Her voice cracked, thick with sleep, "She would like to meet you too."

The first witch was a bust.

Charlie could barely hold back her excessive eye rolls when the witch worriedly started trying anything she could think of to get an effect. Obviously afraid of the consequences of her failure.

"You aren't going to get into trouble for failing," Charlie sighed at her.

"Don't ruin my fun!" Pam called from the doorway, "I was going to make her squirm for at least one more hour."

"Make her squirm any more and she might piss herself. Imagine that smell sticking around," Charlie smiled.

Pam pulled a face and directed the witch out.

Exiting the office, the vampiress started explaining the importance of playing with your food while Charlie chuckled. Neither woman was prepared for what was waiting for them the moment they stepped out onto the main floor.

"Sookie!" a woman screamed from across the partly filled room, "Shit, he was fucking right!"

"Hookah! Where the hell you been bitch!" the man with her, who was more than definitely Lafayette Reynolds, ran up to Charlie and pulled her into a rough hug. Tara appeared behind him.

"The whole town has been looking for you bitch, what the hell are you doing here?" Tara yelled, "There's police out for you. You're dumb ass is filled as a missing person! What happened to you?"

"And why is you just walking around and not tied in no basement?" Lafayette asked, looking suspiciously from Pam to Charlie.

"I can explain..." Charlie started and then quickly whispered to Pam, "How the hell did they get in here?"

"That's what I would like to know," Pam glanced over at the petrified Ginger.

"Explain?" Tara snapped and grabbed her arm, "You ain't beaten or bruised and you're trying to explain all calm like? I'm getting the fucking feeling that you have to do more than explain yourself bitch. This sure as hell ain't no cruise in the Bahamas."

Charlie struggled against her hold until the hand was ripped off of her.

Chow's fangs were fully extended as he growled down at Tara. She backed off immediately, grabbing her cousin's arm.

"Now look here, we is not wanting no problems," Lafayette's voice shook, "We're just here for Sook."

"And you can't have her," Eric chimed in, placing himself between Charlie and the two cousins.

"What...?" Tara growled trying to advance on him, but was held back by Lafayette and cut off by Eric's next question.

"Who was it that told you to come here?"

"What?" she asked more genuinely this time.

"You said 'he was right'" Eric supplied, "Who is 'he'?"

"Did I?" Tara squeaked, moving further behind her cousin.

"I have wondered why Bill was not showing himself at the bar anymore. You will tell Mr Compton that Sookie's work here is not finished," Eric said as Pam shoved them back through the entrance and threw another glare at Ginger, who was bordering on tears at this point.

Eric followed with Charlie hot on his heels.

"She already has a job," Lafayette countered.

"Yes, and a replacement waitress was supplied for the duration of her project," Eric growled.

"She was sent by you?" Tara gasped, looking particularly repulsed.

Charlie bit her lip, hoping this wouldn't have adverse affects on the way the people treated the replacement waitress. Eric had altered his trajectory when he saw Charlie following and shoved her back into the club before she could hear what Pam started to tell them. Glancing back, she could tell they were being glamoured, with both their shoulders were slumped and their eyes glazed over.

"Make sure Pam makes them forget that you sent the waitress, I don't want them to treat her differently," Charlie said quickly while being corralled back to his office.

Eric gave her a thoughtful look and nodded.

Pam appeared and shut the door quickly.

"I apologise, Eric. Ginger was on the door for a second."

"Haven't you glamoured them already?" Charlie cut in, "Can Bill just override a glamour?"

Pam looked surprised that she knew Sookie's friends had already been glamoured.

"They were told that you had won a cruise, they did not believe it so I did glamour them yes."

"How exactly does that work then? Can it just be replaced with another story?" Charlie asked exasperated.

"Only if he has a particularly powerful glamour."

"I warned you guys that he would be a problem, wasn't there someone watching him?"

"There was yes," Pam grumbled, "I would be pleased to hear their story about how this came about."

"You and me both," Charlie growled.

Pam gave Charlie's murderous look a fang-filled grin.

"Enough now," Eric snapped at them both, "Pamela you will check with Henry at how Bill managed this. It is no use to mention to anger yourself over this now, Charlie."

Charlie's shoulders dropped and she nodded at him but Pam merely huffed and spun out of the room.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled at him.

"You were right to be angered. Do not apologise," he said, opening the door for her and waving her out in front of him.

Not even an hour passed after the outburst before Charlie 'heard' a police officer that was trying to plant evidence. Eric responded by just closing the club for the night, making sure the officer did not have time to plant anything, and ejecting everyone from the premises.

He tossed Charlie in his Corvette and drove grumpily to the nearest restaurant, growling the entire way but not really saying anything. He rushed them in the restaurant, drank two Royalty Blends and a TruBlood, and shoved her back out forcing her to quickly request that her food be put in a doggy bag.

The door slammed painfully loud at her side and then again at the driver's side in the space of a second - and suddenly they were driving again.

Charlie blinked a few times and then started rummaging through her food.

"I'm eating this in your Corvette and you only have yourself to blame."

He huffed but didn't stop her.

Charlie eyed him up from under the edges of her mask, not really trying to be subtle as she leant her head all the way backwards to see him in the small gap the mask had at her nose. His expression relaxed slightly as they drove, his posture losing some of its stiffness. He even cracked a tiny smile at her antics.

Taking this as a sign that his mood was ready to be improved, she coaxed conversation out of him, leading him with an ease that should have been criminal, into a conversation she knew he would enjoy.

They spoke of tactics. Police raids and planting evidence were discussed for the rest of the drive home. Charlie suggested good ways to plant things and Eric would poke holes in her plans, or congratulate her on a good idea. She would puff her chest out and smirk wildly whenever this happened.

"If you were any more smug, I would not be surprised if your head outgrew this vehicle."

"I'm just so awesome, it can't fit my awesomeness," she laughed.

He shook his head but laughed along with her.

When they arrived back at the house, she ran ahead and disappeared into the living room.

Spying a pile of mail, Eric felt his ire rise once again. He saw more of the same irritating drivel from random vampires, inviting him to different events to try and display their strength with the addition of an Ancient. If he attended any of them it would be seen as his support to that specific vampire or monarch. He abandoned the pestering papers and went out in search of the sweet smelling woman who always seemed to have the right words.

She was completely submerged in her living room cocoon. Her eyes were bright and mischievous when he entered the room and she lifted a corner of her blanket in invitation.

No further incentive was needed to dive right in.

The television was switched on and she declared that the film she had chosen would be the perfect thing to help his mood.

Once he was safely on the cocoon, she swung her legs over his and grabbed his hands. She placed one on her lap, and started rubbing the other firmly in all the right places. Eric was surprised by the pleasure that shot up through him from her touches.

She watched the film, laughing and pointing out moments that she loved. Her lips would move along with the words being said.

And he watched her.

Her body was warm and pliant against his, her scent intoxicating and sickly sweet. He pressed his nose into her hair and listened to her voice until she fell asleep and the film came to a finish.

Letting her go when he placed her in her bed was more difficult that night than it had ever been before.


	5. Chapter 5

*All rights to Harris, only Charlie is my own creation*

Chapter 5

Her Body

Eric was pouring over some of the books Isabel had sent him from Godric's collection when Charlie walked in. Godric was still abroad but he had finally received Eric's messages and had sent along the few books he had about Fae, and possible magic to help reattach souls.

He pushed the book aside when she entered the room.

"Let us converse."

She chuckled, "What about?"

"Favourite animal?" he asked.

"Real of fictional?" Charlie asked.

"Fictional like I am?" he smirked at her.

"Dragons," she answered quickly.

"Ah," he chuckled, "You are a few thousand years late."

Charlie's eye bulged.

"Really? You're not joking? Real dragons?!" she grabbed his shoulders and would have shook him if he wasn't solid like a rock.

He laughed, "Does this impress you? You seem to take everything in your stride."

"Yeah but DRAGONS!" she flung her arms out and looked up at the ceiling, "Soaring in the sky, breathing fire, completely amazing reptiles that fly."

"Does the flying impress you that much?" he asked.

"Everything about them impresses me," she grinned, looking back down at him, "I have a few tattoos of dragons. That's a pretty solid evidence of my love."

He gave her that odd look again but said nothing.

"Favourite animal?" she asked.

"I have not had one in a long time, but as a human it was the horse," he said.

"I love horses," she smiled.

"Do you ride?"

"There is a stable near my house, and one of the horses would get along with me pretty well. So I would ride him to help out. Or rode him I guess," she smiled, "He's an old man now. He was born the same year as me so for a horse that's quite an age. I felt it made us even closer."

"What is your age?" he asked.

She went quiet.

"Why are you suddenly so interested?"

It was his turn to grin.

"Surely you can not be so old that you are unwilling to part with the information."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman's age?"

"You do not know the meaning of rude."

She snorted at him.

"You did call Compton a boy. So perhaps you are older than him. What was his age again?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm thirty."

"That is not so bad," he shook his head and turned back to the book.

She didn't answer.

"I believe I was around that age when I was turned," he added.

She smiled at that, and settled in to the couch more comfortably.

It was only a few hours later that the phone rang. Charlie chuckled at the disgusted look Eric threw at it, and she was rewarded with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Do you have time now for the check-up?"

"Ludwig?"

"It sounds like you aren't busy."

There was a small pop and a woman appeared in the middle of the room. Charlie jumped slightly but kept a straight face, staring down at the diminutive woman with olive toned skin.

"Dr Ludwig?" she asked.

"Good, your powers of deduction are still working."

The grumpy doctor threw a bag down and waved some sort of painted stick around in front of Charlie's face. Charlie had to back away quickly when the stick almost slapped across her face and the small move blurred Eric to her side instantly. His fangs snapped down.

"Don't get all protective with me, Vampire. I need to help out your little fairy hybrid."

"You are here to help get Charlie out of the fairy hybrid," Eric clarified, "Safely."

Ludwig's brows rose to her hairline.

"I was under the impression that the fairy was what you wanted."

"Can you or can you not get her out? You said that you would have an answer at your next call."

"Of course," the doctor harrumphed and grabbed a few items from her bag, "Someone's set up some kind of protection but I've broken shields like this before, that's what I came here to do. There are more spells on her than I anticipated."

"Who has set up the protection?"

"Whoever put her in there to begin with. It is only keeping someone from removing Charlie from the hybrid, but not stopping them from breaking through Charlie to get to her."

Eric growled at the doctor and she made an exasperated grunt.

"The ones who put her in there are the Stackhouse girl's family I expect. It is Fae magic. But the other energy that is attacking her... I am not sure," the doctor sighed, "The magic is very strong. As long as we get your body, we will be able to override the Fae side of the spell. The other spells seem older and... confusing. Maybe they were cast on your original body."

"And how do we get that?" Charlie asked.

"That's up to you," the doctor smiled, "I have already called the nearest coven and gotten them prepared to cast the spell to call Charlie's body here. It will take a little longer, I have already told the Northman that this cannot be rushed. Keep the girl from any strenuous activity, as little physical movement as possible, and keep her mind active. How much have you been sleeping?"

"Umm..."

"Too much probably. Have you been feeling lethargic?"

Charlie frowned but nodded.

"Have you been getting lots of head rushes? Seeing spots when you stand up?"

"Yes..."

Eric growled at her. Indignant anger coursed through him at the thought that she would keep this from him.

"Try to stay awake as much as possible. Your mind is protecting the fairy hybrid constantly, but you are fighting back the attacks only when awake. It is when you are sleeping that you are being chipped away at. I can see bits of you are coming undone."

Eric tensed.

"Can the damage be fixed?" he asked quickly.

"Her body," the doctor said matter of factly, "It will repair her mind, it might take a little time, but it will do the trick. Unless they do some irreversible damage."

"You are so reassuring, doctor." Charlie gave her a small, tired smile. Eric growled at her resigned look.

"There will be no irreversible damage," Eric growled, his hand came down on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She pressed her cheek down on it without thinking. Touching him was a habit at this point, she only realized what she was doing when she caught the doctor's interested gaze.

"We'll see," the older woman said, "I will tell the coven to start the spell. No movement! As little sleep as you can manage."

"You cannot expect her to last long without sleep." Eric growled.

"I will keep you informed," the doctor picked up her bag, "Take one of these every morning when you wake up and then again eight hours after whenever that is. It will keep your body strong even without sleeping."

She turned to Eric, "I'll send you my usual fee."

She disappeared.

Charlie looked at the spot where she had vanished for a moment.

Her breathing was slow.

"Shall we head out to Fangtasia?"

His hand on her shoulder pressed down, keeping her in place. His expression was unreadable but she kept eye contact, not sure what she was trying to find there but desperately searching for it nonetheless. His brow furrowed and his grip became almost painful. He only released her when she winced.

"I'm not giving up just yet," she said firmly.

He looked surprised and somehow a little sad - but with a nod he picked her up and blurred them to the car.

"I can still walk," she said.

"As little movement as possible," he answered grimly.

The drive was silent. Charlie was lost in thought, playing with the edges of her mask and biting her lip periodically. Eric's mind was in constant motion as well. He was furious. They were no closer to knowing who had done this and Ludwig had been more of a hindrance than a help.

He kept replaying Charlie's hopeless expression over and over in his mind.

No movement, no sleep, might as well lock her in a prison. He couldn't even think of anything to say. He was at a loss. He was never at a loss. It was now becoming a frequent occurrence.

When they parked up at Fangtasia, he blurred round to her side and lifted her into his arms once again.

"Definitely not a good idea to carry me around near the club, sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks?" a smile finally cracked the corner of his lips.

Her cheeky grin flashed back at him.

"Choose whichever set you want that to be about, they are both just as sweet."

He laughed - attracting the attention of nearby fangbangers.

"Put me down!" she said quickly.

"You are not to move too much."

She sighed, but relaxed in his grip.

"If I want to dance at one point, I'm doing it. You only live once. If we don't manage to find my body..." his growl was short and harsh, "If we don't. Then I'd rather go out putting this body, that actually has rhythm, to full use."

He shook his head.

"You cannot be that bad."

"Oh you'll see. You'll be horrified. A giant redheaded fool tumbling around your dance floor like a lumberjack desperately looking for a forest."

He laughed again, the number of onlookers grew exponentially and the angry thoughts swarmed into Charlie's head like bees protecting their hive. She was lucky she was wrapped around an ancient vampire, his bubble keeping the thoughts from actually entering her mind without her permission. But the general energy seeped in no matter how hard she tried to stop it, and then natural curiosity took over.

Bitch, who the hell does she think she is.

First she hogs his booth now she's getting carried around?... Who is this tramp?

...Doesn't even have any marks. Won't even put out for him.

Look at her pathetic outfit. Can't even take care of herself. I give it a week.

Slut.

I want to be carried like that... I'll ask Rick next time.

The thoughts flitted around her head and she burrowed her face into Eric's chest.

He tightened his hold on her.

Thalia received them at the entrance, seamlessly snatching Charlie from Eric and blurring over to the booth.

"I have been told you are to move as little as possible, I will bring you to the office or the facilities when you require me to."

"I don't want you to be inconvenienced, Thalia."

"It is no inconvenience," she said dismissively. Charlie knew how big of a deal that really was.

"Thank you, my friend."

Thalia gave her a quick nod and went off to do whatever it was that she did when she was in attendance at Fangtasia.

The night went as smoothly as any other. Charlie held her phone loosely in her hands and texted whatever was necessary to the relevant vampires. Her mood was still felt by those in close proximity and the waitresses ended up with a large area of slow and heavy drinkers around Eric's booth. Charlie's eyes never left the table in front of her, except to check for a visual confirmation on the thoughts she was scanning.

Bill showed up at one point, staring angrily at Eric but did not seem to want to make any effort to join Sookie. He was eyeing her with a calculating look. One that made Eric more than suspicious. The southern vampire left after only an hour and Eric sent a warning to Pam to keep an eye out for him around the premises.

Sookie's friends being sent to Fangtasia had been a test, Eric was sure of it, one that Charlie had failed in the southern vampire's eyes. Eric couldn't help but agree, Sookie would not let her friends go without speaking to them and would not let them be glamoured. She would definitely not have stayed working for him if she knew he had glamoured her friends.

Would Charlie be the same? He wondered.

There had been a certain charm to Sookie's strength, though her stubbornness grated on his last nerve, he had still appreciated her fire and had planned to experience it at least once. But it was nothing like Charlie's quiet strength. Nothing was difficult with her, sometimes to her own detriment, but she would stand her ground when it counted.

He was unused to this sort of relationship. Pam had always been more vocal with her wants and needs. She was usually someone who needed to be restrained, not goaded. It had taken him a while and many maker's commands to get her to listen to him or even reveal anything about herself.

Charlie would answer any question he asked if he asked it openly. Even about something she was hiding.

It was refreshing and new and completely unlike anything he had experienced before.

It was also dangerous. He could not afford to become too attached to the creature.

It was too late for that. He was already attached.

About one hour before closing, her mood changed. The tables around her became a bit more animated and the humans went back to their regular, foolish selves. Charlie now scanned the room from time to time, seeming like she was just naturally looking around but, to all the vampires' knowledge, she was definitely looking for something.

Her eyes landed on a younger human boy who was sitting at one of the tables near the bar. His gaze was locked on her already, and it looked like it had been for some time. Eric failed to suppress a low warning growl in his chest. Not that the boy could hear it in the loud club.

To everyone's surprise, Charlie stood and seemed to float across the dance floor before coming to a stop in front of the boy.

"Care to dance?" she offered.

The boy stuttered a few times and when he finally did catch his breath, couldn't manage to form an actual sentence, but this didn't deter Charlie from taking hold of his hand and dragging him on to the floor.

His dancing was awkward and nervous compared to Sookie's easy grace and sensuous movements. The pair was in no way a match. But the soft looks and warm smiles she offered him made them seem like they could easily have belonged to one another. The arms of Eric's throne creaked under his grip.

Pam blurred to his side.

"Why is she dancing with vermin?" she spat.

Eric stayed silent but Pam felt enough of his rage in the bond to know he agreed with her sentiment.

The song came to and end and the boy, having gained confidence, leaned heavily against Charlie and spoke to her in a clumsy attempt at being flirtatious. Eric sneered at his attempt, and fumed when Charlie didn't immediately reject the advances.

As it was she just smiled indulgently and responded to his questions honestly. The vampires could tell he was gearing up to trying something, all of them were at the ready to intervene if he did, but Charlie surprised yet again when she turned and headed straight for Eric's throne.

The boy was on her heels the whole way, until she took a step up on the dais around the throne. He froze on the spot, finally realizing where she was headed, and his face fell when Charlie walked straight over to Viking vampire.

She paused before him and waited.

Pam's disgusted look had shifted to a sly grin, and she tossed a few side eyes at her maker before he barked at her to get back to work. She swayed past Charlie and slid a hand across her arm. Charlie smiled at her, unwittingly earning herself an extra few minutes wait from Eric.

She simply stood there, her head slightly inclined in a respectful stance.

And waited.

She was about to roll her eyes at him when his hand was held out to her. She stepped over and slid gracefully onto his lap. His face was set in a displeased glare as he draped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed loudly.

The boy left after half and hour, when she still had not moved from the spot.

"Your suitor has left," his voice was deep against the shell of her ear.

It sent a thrill down her spine.

"Does that mean I have to get up?" she asked.

He said nothing, but tightened his hold on her. She snuggled in close and felt his lips curl into a small smile against her crown.

Charlie whispered the thoughts she heard for the rest of the evening, trying not to get lulled to sleep by the soothing smell of of the ocean that Eric seemed to emit at all times. He remained tense, but she was reassured by the fact that he kept her on his lap and seemed just as reluctant to let her go as she was to get up.

By the end of the evening, she did not even have get up. Instead, she was lifted into his arms and carried to the car.

"We really need to stop all this, or I'm going to get used to it."

He gave her a grin as he clicked her seatbelt into place.

"I see no problem," he said.

"You will if I get back to being a normal smelling human."

"I am uncertain anyone would ever use the word 'normal' to describe you, Charlie."

When he entered the car on his side, the smell of her blush was floating around the car interior.

"What shall we converse about this evening?" he said suddenly.

Charlie looked at him with a smile, his mood had brightened considerably the moment they left Fangtasia.

"How about you tell me about sailing."

"Sailing?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Everything you know, from start to finish, about sailing."

He betrayed no expression but his eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and the conversation started.

Throughout the drive and then during a casual dinner in the house, he spoke of the boats of his people and how they operated. He went over every fine detail, becoming more absorbed in the explanations with every interested nod and question she threw out. When it was almost sun up, he faltered in his speech.

"What?"

"The sun is going to rise soon," he looked pained at the prospect.

"Oh," she tried to hide her disappointment, "Continue this tomorrow night?"

"Yes..." he hesitated when he stood, "What will you do?"

"I'll just read, or watch some movies I guess."

He nodded and picked her up before she could say anything more. She was blurred to the living room and wrapped far too tightly in a few blankets. She giggled as the blur zoomed around her and placed her favourite film in the DVD player. He finally slowed down to put the remote in her hand. She gave him a bright smile and he gave her one of his serious glares that she could never quite decipher.

"Wish that whole blood exchange thing worked first time," she mumbled to herself. A testament to how comfortable she felt around him, she was starting to speak to herself around him. Of course it was too much to expect the vampire hadn't heard her.

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I didn't mean for us... It's not like we really would..." she coughed, "You're hard to read."

"First time?" he pressed.

"It takes three for the human to feel what the vampire feels no?" she huffed and blushed.

He was practically immobile. It was moments like these that it really hit Charlie that this was a large re-animated corpse, speaking to her and moving around her. Stranger than that was the realisation that it didn't bother her at all.

He gave her a short nod, started her film, and sped out of the room.

Well great.

Way to put her foot in her mouth.

She smacked herself in the head with a pillow and resigned herself to a viewing full of worried thoughts about the vampire she was becoming far too attached to.

Charlie woke to the feel of a gentle stroke along her cheek. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, she focused on the impassive face of the giant Viking who was crouched down over her.

"Time to go?" her voice croaked.

"It is not a workday," he reminded her, "How long have you been asleep?"

She shook her head and glanced at her wrist. No watch. She pawed around on the couch but still came up with nothing. It must have been on the coffee table, she stood to retrieve it but the blood suddenly rushed from her head and her vision went completely black for longer than it had ever done before. When it finally cleared, she was being held in place by two solid hands.

"Charlie," Eric growled, "How long have you been asleep?"

"I'm sorry..."

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she rubbed them away angrily. She refused to be seen as weak. The large hand on her shoulder snatched her wrist and pulled her fists away from her eyes.

"Charlie."

She didn't look at him. It would just make things worse.

His arms came around her and she gasped when she was pulled into an embrace that was so gentle, she was sure she would have cried even without her impending doom hanging over their heads. Taking in a shuddering breath, she buried her face in his chest and simply let go.

She let the tears fall unimpeded.

Just for this one moment.

No sounds left her, just silent tears.

When her shoulders finally relaxed, Eric pulled away and let her keep her face away from him to wipe it - more gently this time - before he pulled her chin up to face him.

"We will fix this," he said firmly.

Sookie's bright eyes sparkled at him, but it was Charlie's grit behind them. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Kiss Charlie.

But Sookie's soft lips were the ones that faced him. Lips that pulled back lightly to reveal her teeth as Charlie bit firmly down on Sookie's lower lip. Gently, he pulled her lip out from between her teeth.

He bent over her, so close he could practically taste her skin. His eyes were locked with hers as he breathed in a useless breath slowly and breathed out against her mouth just as she took in a breath.

A blush spread across her face.

"Eric," she sighed against him.

Her hands at his hips slid up over his stomach and to his chest. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

Their eyes remained locked together as they breathed one another in. Until Charlie licked her lips, her arousal staining the air. Eric's pupils dilated in hunger and he rumbled a strange groaning growl in his chest.

"You will watch your films while I work in here today," Eric said, finally breaking the spell.

Charlie nodded and sat back on the couch without a single protest.

They spent the day together in the living room. When Eric finished with his work he sat on the couch and placed her feet on his lap. His large hands stroked back on forth around her ankles during the first few episodes of a series, and then moved on to fully massaging her feet during the last half.

Charlie was sure that if there was a heaven. This would be it.

Eric stayed with her until the bleeds started, and longer still. She had to firmly demand that he go to bed.

She should perhaps have thought better of it.

Ludwig called the moment Eric was down. Well, she called on Charlie's phone a few times before texting her and telling her to answer the unknown number.

"Sorry doc, didn't know it was you. And didn't think you'd call without Eric being up."

"This will be easiest done without the vampire being awake," Dr Ludwig sounded strained, "The witches got your body but there has been a complication."

"What are you talking about?"

The doctor popped into the room right beside her and took hold of her arm.

"What are you..?"

"Quiet girl!"

Before the doctor could pop her away, she threw her phone onto the couch next to them.

When Eric rose that night, it was all he found.

"We will not get anywhere with you destroying your office," Pam snarled at her maker.

"We won't get anywhere without knowing the whereabouts of that little troll of a doctor!" he barked angrily.

Thalia had not said a word since they arrived at Fangtasia, Pam and Chow were more visibly angry but they all knew that if they found the doctor - the small greek vampire would be the one end her life.

If Eric didn't get to her first.

Pam had not felt this kind of vicious rage through their bond in over a century. She had even received a message from Godric asking what was happening. There was no doubt that he had tried to contact her maker in every other way possible before coming to her. Eric always answered Godric's call.

Eric's computer met its end brutally against the ground and he snarled at Pam when she tried to retrieve it.

"You do not have a blood bond with the body?" Thalia said calmly. Even for Pam, the reference to Sookie Stackhouse as 'the body' was a little unsettling.

Eric's head shot up.

"Compton"

Bill arrived at Fangtasia with all the flourish of a funeral procession.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, glaring at the four vampires that stood in the office, "Our bond keeps fading in and out."

"You feel her though," Pam snapped, "Can you pinpoint her?"

"What?" Bill looked around at all the tense faces.

"Find the girl," Eric ordered.

The southern vamp gulped, focusing on the spotty connection he still had with his girlfriend.

"It is unstable. Like she is moving too quickly for it to..." he stopped and jerked his head up, "She's in the parking lot."

All five of them shot out of the building and were greeted with the sight of Sookie standing shivering in the centre of the empty lot.

"Sookie!" Bill shot forward to grab her, and she melted in his arms.

Eric went stiff at the sight.

As did the other three onlookers.

"Bill!" her southern accent seemed exaggerated after the softer tones that Charlie had lent to her voice.

"What happened? Where were you?"

She gasped and started sobbing in his arms as he held her and muttered reassurances in her ear.

Thalia looked disgusted and threw a glare at Eric before she vanished into the forest. All the while Eric, Pam and Chow made their way over to the hysterical girl.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Eric asked, his jaw was tight and his fists clenched.

"No, I...Yes, I remember being somewhere warm and safe. Like I was at home... but not the farmhouse. More like belonging," she muttered to herself.

Pam's jaw tightened. They knew the feeling well. Charlie made everyone feel as though they belonged.

"And then there was... the little doctor..."

"You saw her?" Eric grabbed her by the arms and she gasped in pain.

It hit him then. The absence of Charlie. There was no pull, nothing that drew him to this girl other than sweet-smelling blood. But that wasn't enough. There was no completion. Nothing drawing him to her and igniting his thirst. There wasn't Charlie.

His realisation allowed Bill the time to quickly put himself between Sookie and him.

"She is mine, Eric."

"There was someone else..." Sookie was shivering, holding her arms where Eric had grabbed her.

"What? What did you see, sweetheart?"

"A redheaded girl. She was tall and she was fighting..." Sookie's eyes looked haunted.

Eric stiffened and nodded to Pam.

"What was she fighting?" Pam barked at her, her fangs snapping down. Sookie flinched.

"Wolves. They were men... and then... wolves."

Chow snarled, "Weres? Who would dare?"

"We will find out," Eric growled. He turned to head back to his office but Sookie snatched his arm. He swirled back around and hissed at her, his fangs fully bared. She shrank away into Bill's arms, who was emitting a low, yet less intimidating, growl.

"She got us out."

"Us?" Pam asked.

"The doctor and I. The redhead killed two of the wolves and then grabbed hold of the two of us and suddenly we were in the forest. But then there were more wolves and the redhead said they were after her. So she told the doctor to take me and go."

"She killed two Weres?" Pam's eyes widened slightly.

"She was... really strong. She just grabbed us like we didn't weigh a thing," Sookie widened her eyes and pointed to a hand print on her arm, "This was just from picking me up."

Eric eyed the print for a moment, then nodded to the southern belle and turned back to Fangtasia.

He had Weres to call.

Colonel James Flood sat in the office of Sheriff Northman two days after the disappearance of Charlie. He was nervous. The two Weres he had brought along with him were just as nervous. Especially Alcide Herveaux, who had been the go between with the vampire the last few days.

No one had ever seen the Sheriff like this.

There was a slam in the hallway and the Northman strode into the room, ignoring the men until he sat at his desk.

"You have information about the Weres who did this?"

The Colonel glanced at Alcide and cleared his throat. He had planned to play the information to his favour and get something out of this encounter but Alcide had recommended playing that card after they had done the service for the Sheriff. He was too angry now to strike deals. The Colonel had scoffed at him at the time but now he was questioning his resolve.

The vampire shot him a nasty look and the old man quickly leaned forward with a folder.

"Yes... We have been keeping an eye on this woman, Hallow. She has been trying to enter the area. She is a Were but... she is also a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes, we have had the covens in the area set up spells to make her know she is not welcome. They have contacted some of the witches in New Orleans who have apparently been looking for Hallow," the Colonel opened the folder to the picture of Hallow, "The local covens have heard that you are looking for her as well so they are eager to keep her from causing trouble in their area."

"What about the girl?" Pam drawled as she entered the room, snatching the folder from the Colonel.

The Colonel seemed to be weighing up something in his mind. Alcide's eyes widened at him in warning but Flood just steadied his glare and cleared his throat once more.

"There hasn't been any sightings of the tall, redheaded woman with the Were-witch. They don't seem to have any prisoners, or at least none that are going in or out of the building," he looked at Alcide who quickly shook his head, but wasn't taking the advice and added, "Are you sure the redhead isn't involved with Hallow in some way? I find it hard to believe a human girl would be able to liberate another human from a pack or coven."

A low growl was building in Eric's chest.

"We don't want your opinions on the girl. We want her found," Pam's fangs slid out threateningly.

"We are keeping all of our people on the lookout," Alcide quickly interjected, only to get interrupted by his phone ringing. He stepped away and all the attention was centred back on the Colonel.

He rattled off a bit more information about Hollow, trying Eric's patience with useless facts, until he finally offered the only bit that was of value.

"This is the address that we have been watching. It was still in use today."

Eric snatched the piece of paper and nodded to the packmaster.

"You have been helpful," Eric snapped and jumped to his feet.

A shout erupted from the corner of the room and Alcide quickly moved to stop Eric before he could run out of the room.

"We have eyes on the woman! But there are wards in place around the facility that our witches haven't broken through yet. It will take about an hour before we can move in."

Eric snarled.

"You will bring us to the site. We will wait with you until the magic is in place," Pamela hissed.

Pam, Chow and Thalia were already in the hallway outside the office. Pam was texting other trusted vamps to heel and Eric gathered his weapons and took to the air - not waiting to follow the Weres or for the other vampires. He knew the address and he knew they had seen Charlie.

That was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

*All rights to Harris, only Charlie is my own creation*

Chapter 6  
The redhead

Eric landed on the outskirts of an old warehouse, making two nearby Weres jump at his sudden appearance.

"Mr Northman?" one of them asked, "We lost visuals on the girl, they brought her outside and she attacked one of them. They managed to drag her back in but there's been a lot of noise since then. We think there is still a conflict happening within."

Eric honed in on the building, listening intently and making out faint yelling coming from inside the building. He could not hear any voice that seemed like it could belong to Charlie.

Would he even be able to recognise it if he heard it?

Pamela appeared at his side with Thalia and Chow.

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet."

They all dropped further under cover when there was a sudden slam and the front doors of the warehouse were banged open.

Three forms fell out, two obvious Weres who were partially transformed and angrily snarling were trying to take hold of the form between them. It looked as though they were unable to keep their shape, grabbing the woman with human hands only to have them turn into paws.

The woman swivelled around when they lost hold of her and slammed a fist straight at one of the wolves. The dog whined sharply as his jaw crunched under the force of her fist.

"She can't be human," Alcide had snuck up next to them, "No human can break a Were's jaw like that."

The vampires all flinched when a set of teeth snapped dangerously close to the woman's face but she managed to evade them before shouldering the large wolf in the throat and taking hold of his fur. Everyone watched in shock as she swung the wolf over her head and slammed it into the ground behind her.

"This is better than that human wrestling channel," Pamela muttered.

The woman released the wolf and shot to her feet, running full pelt away from the warehouse.

"The wards are still up!" Alcide barked, almost jumping out from behind their cover.

Before she could reach whatever barrier there was, the woman was snapped back - her hands flying to her throat as an invisible force threw her feet out from under her. Her body slammed to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Eric was fine-tuned to any sound she made; from the small chocked sound that escaped her when the invisible force almost broke her neck and then the quick burst of breath that was knocked out of her when she connected with the ground. His fingers twitched in frustration.

"Why do you run, Charlie?" a woman who could only have been Hallow stepped out from the warehouse, "Why do you run from us?"

Charlie staggered to her feet, straightening to a considerable height with Hallow as a comparison, and was finally still enough for the onlookers to take in her appearance.

Her red hair was covered in dirt and blood, as were her clothes - a torn up pairs of jeans and a hoodie over a plain white tee that were in much of the same condition. Her feet were bare and bloodied and the sight of them made Eric even angrier. Her body shifted and the wild red hair fell away from the side of what looked like a striking face. Her stance reminded Eric of the female warriors of his tribe.

"You still refuse to speak to me," Hallow shook her head sadly, "You will cease this headstrong attitude. You will forget about Eric Northman and become a friend of our pack."

The woman's head shook minutely and Hallow's expression twisted instantly.

Charlie was lifted into the air, her hands flying to her throat once again, and Hallow started chanting angrily as she rose higher and higher.

"Sister," a Were behind Hallow whimpered, "You will kill her. She is not responding to force."

"She does not respond to anything!" Hallow hissed, "She will not eat, she will not sleep, she does not accept our gifts. I don't even know how she is still fighting back."

Charlie started writhing in the air.

"She is choking! Release her or she will die."

"Perhaps we do not need her," Hallow growled but her hands lowered and Charlie dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She gasped for breath, grasping at her throat and coughing.

Hallow's brother stepped forward, holding up his hands in a calming gesture.

"I will not harm you Charlie. You must come back inside. You cannot escape with our wards up."

Charlie's head shook lightly.

"Why do you do this for those vampires? You do not owe them your loyalty. They do not even come for you," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, "Eric Northman cares for no one but himself."

"Eric Northman..."

Eric's dead heart skipped a beat at the broken voice that emitted from the prone form of the woman.

He felt Pamela respond to the voice in their bond. It was a pure sound, a beautiful song even when it was broken and hoarse. Her voice was the call to Valhalla.

"... is worth a thousand of you."

Charlie struggled to her feet once again.

"You may as well kill me, Hallow. I will never help you."

Pleasure and disgust met in the twisted expression on Hallow's face. She was not immune to the beauty of Charlie's voice either, but the words were not what she wanted to hear.

"You are a fool. You trust your vampires but you will just die here and they will not mourn you."

"You seem to think that I'm waiting for someone to rescue me. I'm not under the impression that I'm getting out of here," her voice was like steel as she advanced on Hallow, stepping past the worried looking brother slowly, "I'm just going to make sure I take as many of you with me as I can."

She snarled the last words and threw herself to the side into Hallow's brother, her hand came up and the boy yelped in pain as she slammed her open palm up under his jaw. Hallow flinched, losing focus momentarily when her brother was hit, and Charlie took advantage of the moment to throw something through the air.

The were-witch was too fast, snatching the small blade from the air and jumping forward towards Charlie.

A phone pinged to Eric's right.

"The wards are down!" Alcide yelled.

The vampires attacked in the blink of an eye.

Screaming rented the air as the Weres in the warehouse were attacked. Hallow was thrown to the ground by Thalia and Pamela. And Charlie gasped when she was wrapped in a strong pair of cold arms.

Eyes the colour of the ocean in a storm locked with his and Eric was struck once more with the feeling of home and belonging that filled his entire being when Charlie was near him.

"Eric," her voice curled around his name like a prayer.

"Charlie," he whispered and breathed in a scent that he had never experienced before.

Whatever ward the Weres had put on the warehouse must have also had a kind dampening spell to block out her smell. The mouth-watering scent now hit him full force.

While Sookie might have had sweet blood that could entice many, Charlie was savoury. She was spices and meats and meads. The promise of a taste of home, a taste of the humanity left behind, all in the solid form of her blood.

Sookie was dessert - but Charlie was the main course.

His fangs snapped down against his will.

But this was Charlie.

He lifted her up and she winced sharply at the contact. He quickly blurred back to the Were-panthers' trucks.

"Eric..." she gasped in pain and then chuckled, "I guess I'm not dreaming."

"You are not dreaming, Charlie."

He pushed the hair from her face and tried to check the extent of the damage. She hummed as he pressed a hand against her cheek and leaned into it heavily.

"Smells like you."

"Your scent is new to me," he said quietly.

"Is it decent after having sweet Sookie rubbed up all over you for months."

"It is more than decent."

She sighed, rubbing her cheek into his hand.

"Charlie."

She pried her eyes open.

"There are still more of Hallow's coven and pack, I need to help the others."

That brought her around and she steadied herself by gripping her hands around his arms and sliding out of his hold. She wobbled on her feet, keeping hold of him to try and shake off the dizziness after the burst of vampire speed and all the torment she had seen at the hand of the witches. Her scent was even more prominent when she gently shook her head.

He couldn't resist just a little taste.

His tongue ran along her neck, sliding his nose up behind her ear and inhaling as he went.

Her fingers dug into his arms and she shuddered in his grip.

"Naughty vampire," she breathed against his ear, pouting her lips as she had done the first night they had met.

He flashed her a grin and blurred back to the fight.

The warehouse was easily taken over. The witches had had their magic drained by the surrounding covens and without that they were just regular humans and Weres. Something Eric was proficient at killing. The battle lasted all of forty minutes and Hallow was shackled and dragged out to the waiting Alcide and Colonel Flood.

The vamps that had come as backup all bowed to Eric and were thanked in turn before they left the scene quickly.

"You could have told us you were going to just jump in whenever you wanted," the Colonel said roughly.

His men had arrived a little after the wards had come down, Alcide and the guards having been the only ones around when the vampires struck.

"We did not have time for playing around," Eric responded, tossing Hallow in the dirt at his feet, "No help was needed in apprehending her."

In truth, not many of the vampires had had much to do with the fight once Eric had placed Charlie somewhere safe. The Northman had slaughtered the Witches and Weres mercilessly and vindictively. Pam had watched with a thrill down her spine and horror in her gut. Even Chow looked a little disgusted with some of the more colourful kills. The Weres that were posted to watch the warehouse looked positively green. One of them could barely look in the Viking's direction.

"You are making a mistake," Hallow shrieked, "You should be grateful to me!"

She was glaring at the packmaster and other Weres.

"Give the girl to the vampire and you all lose. She would have been ours and we would have never felt pain again," she moaned and threw her head back, "The vampires do not deserve her."

"You looked about ready to kill her in my opinion," Pam huffed.

She started laughing, "She will come around and become ours."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

They all turned in sync to watch Charlie step her way over to them. She had found some boots in one of the trucks and helped herself. She had also, Eric noted with pleasure, removed her hoodie. Tattoos covered one of her toned arms and disappeared under her T-shirt.

"Master..." Pam turned to face Eric, revealing her wide pupils and her extended fangs.

Thalia appeared by her side and grabbed hold of her.

"Pamela, can you control herself with her?" Eric whispered quickly to his progeny.

"A maker's command would be helpful," she whistled back just as fast, "She is covered in blood..."

"You will not drink from, or harm Charlie, as your maker I command you."

Pam relaxed visibly and moved back to try and get rid of the entrancing scent of Charlie's blood. Chow was keeping a few steps further back than he usually would have, his fangs extended but hidden behind tight lips.

"You are lucky," Thalia huffed at Eric, she was eyeing Charlie with a hunger that might have rivalled his own, "How injured was she?"

Jealousy did not suit the small vampire, but his Charlie had made a large impression on the vampires of his area in a very short amount of time. Eric could not begrudge Thalia a want that he felt just as keenly.

"She thinks she has a few broken bones and I'm guessing a decent amount of blood loss considering the amount that's on my clothes," Charlie answered with a lopsided grin.

Thalia's fangs slid out a little further. Charlie's voice was universally appreciated it would seem. If being near her reminded you of home, her voice was an even more tangible form of that sensation. He imagined it was similar to hearing your mother's voice as a child, or hearing a lover call your name after a long separation.

She didn't make things any better when her tongue shot out and licked the remnants of some of her blood from her lips. Eric nearly growled at the sight.

"Take the witch to the coven," Eric ordered, grabbing hold of Charlie and pressing her into his side to support her weight.

"Why?" Thalia snapped, looking down at the Were-witch in disgust.

"Her powers need to be kept in check before we can properly question her," he explained.

Thalia huffed but gave a short nod of agreement.

"Charlie!" Hallow screeched, falling forwards on the floor before the redhead, "Don't you hear what they are doing? What they plan to do? You want to take sides with the creatures who intend to torture me? These soulless dead demons who prey on the innocent?"

"Which part of you is innocent, Hallow?" Charlie asked.

"They are going to use torture on another being. You do not condone this."

"I don't think torture gets answers out of people, you're right." Charlie leaned down closer to the witch, though she couldn't get too close with Eric's arm still wrapped firmly around her waist, "But revenge. I do find that rather cathartic."

"You will regret your decision, you little slut!" Hallow hissed.

Charlie's foot flew out and slammed straight into the were-witch's shoulder, sending her hurtling back across the ground. The Colonel's men who had only just arrived looked shocked at the human's strength and threw questioning glances at their leader.

"Whoops," Charlie shrugged.

Pam let out a shrill cackle and opened the door to her minivan.

"You are definitely my favourite breather," she declared as they all piled into the vehicle and left the Weres and Thalia to the cleanup.

Charlie fell asleep in the car. She was firmly nestled against Eric's chest, legs draped across his lap and one arm wrapped around his back. The Viking buried his face in her neck, enjoying the easy access her height was granting him.

"What is that scent?" Chow said, he was sitting in the front with Pam and Eric had sat himself in the very back row of the larger vehicle in an effort to alleviate the strain on the other two vampires, "It is not human."

"I have never smelled anything like her," Pam added.

"Neither have I," Eric admitted, "She is something new."

"Does she taste as good as she smells?" Pam couldn't resist the question. Her maker bristled but let it slide when he felt the amount of turmoil the question had caused his Childe in the bond.

"I will tell you when I have tasted her."

"She had no open wounds?" Chow seemed surprised.

"Witch torture, no doubt. They hid everything they did to her whenever they were finished. She probably made it too difficult to get to her to clean any of the blood left on her."

"Probably fixed a lot of the damage too. Hallow was very adamant she needed her," Pam sneered, "We'll have to find out why."

"Maybe Ludwig will know something," Charlie muttered.

"You are awake," Eric inwardly winced at how desperate his voice sounded.

Her smile wiped away any annoyance he might have felt in showing his feelings so plainly.

"Ludwig is the one who took you," Chow said.

"No, Ludwig was trying to get to me before the Fae did. She wanted to separate Sookie and I before Sookie's family could just reduce me to some brain-dead cushion for Sookie's mind."

Eric snarled aggressively, pressing Charlie against his chest hard.

"I agree," Charlie said, her voice a bit tight from being squished, "The lovely Brigants just wanted to make sure their little descendant was safe. They found out that you were trying to get me out and realised that their spell hadn't worked completely."

"Brigants?" Pam gasped. Eric only shook his head angrily, Charlie had told him some of Sookie's heritage to satisfy his curiosity while trying to keep the southern belle's life private.

"Yeah, little Sookie is a princess."

"The Fae do this often?" Chow asked.

"Who knows... The doctor didn't seemed surprised. She said that we take over the body that we are placed in, so they make us vegetables and just use the dead mind as a kind of buffer against mental attacks."

"And they say we are the monsters," Pam snorted.

"But because of whoever else wanted to mess with Sookie, the Brigant spell was changed and kept my body alive. My mind was still tethered to my body so it was easier to break through," Charlie turned to Eric, "Do you have your phone?"

He produced it immediately and wrapped his arms back around her when she took it.

The doctor answered immediately.

"I hear the witches have Hallow and Charlie is safe," she answered the call.

"I am," Charlie laughed.

"Call off your guard dog. I would like to come out of hiding and every supernatural is out to get me at the moment."

"I will make sure the Sheriff informs everyone of how helpful you were," Charlie offered.

The doctor and Eric both huffed.

"Why did you not inform us that you were helping Charlie?" Eric said.

"Oh good, I was so looking forward to talking to you." Ludwig grumbled, "And in response to your question, I didn't think you would give me a chance to explain before you ripped my head off."

"Text messaging was invented in 1992."

"Would you have believed me without a live Charlie in your arms, as I assume she is right now?"

Eric's grip tightened around the warm body but he said nothing.

"I also have a charm for Charlie. I imagine the vampires are very strained in your presence at the moment," Ludwig huffed, "I will bring it when Eric calls everyone off."

The line disconnected.

Charlie looked up at Eric and then over to the others.

"Is my scent bothering you? I'm sorry I'm still really out of it..."

"Do not trouble yourself," Chow reassured her, "Though something to dull the smell will be helpful."

Charlie blanched and turned to Eric.

"You said I didn't smell bad," Charlie swatted the large vampire, her cheeks now turning bright red in embarrassment. Pam groaned in the front seat.

"You are making it worse," she growled while still breathing in heavily.

"The problem is how good you smell Charlie," Eric grinned at her.

Charlie blushed even more and hid her face against Eric's shoulder.

They remained silent after that. Unfortunately the silence afforded Charlie the time to become intimately acquainted with every ache and pain in her body. She focused on the car's movements, the rumble of the concrete under the wheels. Anything to not think about the ache in her bones.

Eric noticed after her third flinch in response to some bump in the road.

His hands started roaming over her body, sliding up and down her back and legs. Although he was stroking her to distract her from the pain, he could not help but appreciate the feel of her. On top of that, she would shudder and twitch with every touch, he found it intoxicating.

Charlie on the other hand wasn't sure if this was helping or just creating more aches. Feeling the need to do something to keep her mind off of the way Eric's hands felt - or the thrilling knowledge that he was touching the real her - Charlie started talking.

She retold the story of how they met and her time in Sookie's body. Offering them some solid facts to reassure them all that she was indeed the Charlie they had been living with.

The story ended just as Pam parked up in front of Eric's house

He said something under his breath, in that whistling way vampires could speak, and Pam just laughed before speeding away.

Just that one step into the house was like a cleanse for Charlie.

She sighed and ran her fingers along the walls in the entrance hallway. Eric felt that same swell in his stomach, that feeling of being at home. He could feel its source fully now, like waves of energy emitting from Charlie. Almost visible, almost tangible, like a word on the tip of your tongue or a smell from a memory.

But it wasn't just her power that was making him feel this way and he knew it.

The house had been empty without her.

He had lived for longer than some civilisations lasted - but home was not a concept he was familiar with. He had called places home but they had never felt like he could not live without them. Like an ultimate safe haven. Even as a human he had travelled so often that not one location was home.

Nothing he had experienced in one thousand years compared to the feeling of home Charlie inspired in him. His house without her had been another empty shell. Fangtasia had just become another four walls with no real purpose to them. What was the house if there was not her conversation? The escape she provided.

Without Charlie in them, they had lost their value.

"You are tired," he said, catching the object of his attention by the hand. Her fingers were soft and her nails short, practical yet feminine. He wanted to memorize every inch of her.

She nodded and headed towards the stairs, limping but keeping her posture straight. Eric only tutted and lifted her up, half flying them up the stairs and placing her gently in her bed.

Her eyes were heavy and her body felt like lead but she turned to him with all the energy she had left.

"Thank you, Eric."

Her fingers brushed across his jaw.

"Sleep now," he whispered back, "You are safe."

Charlie woke up with a start.

She had been back in the cage that the Weres had thrown her in. Trapped in the filth the witches seemed fine with living in and trying to ignore the painful pull of her empty stomach. Ultimately it was that same hunger that had woken her up.

She limped her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thanking every god she could think of when the refrigerator was still fully stocked and all the pantries had all the food she preferred. She quickly made herself a large meal and grabbed a jug of water with a large mug before making her way to the living room to set up shop.

First plan of the day, eat as much as she could and hydrate as much as she could.

After that take a shower and find some clothes.

After that maybe eat some more and drink more water.

And after all that... figure out what she was going to do.

Her gut twisted with that thought. No. She couldn't let herself dwell on the fear of the future. A future in a world that she didn't even exist in. She would think about that afterwards. Maybe there was still a chance to go back.

She put on her favourite movie - thanking those same gods again that the same Hollywood was part of this world as well - and tucked in.

Eric woke to the sound of the television playing one of the films that Charlie enjoyed and he was up and out of his vault faster than his locks could keep up with him.

There she was. Her form may have been larger than as the small southern belle, but the swell where his heart would have been beating was the same - and the relief that poured through his system were impossible to ignore. Charlie was back. She was safe.

She was in one of her cocoons, her hand was loosely gripping a plate in one hand and the remote in the other. He could see the cuts and bruises on her knuckles from her fighting. They joined the bruises that already covered her face.

Blurring over, he carefully took away the items in her hands and pulled back the blanket that surrounded her. She had braided her hair, and taken a shower, her natural scent coming into play with the intoxicating flavour of her blood. He leaned into her, opening his mouth to fully appreciate her scent.

She smelled fresh and wild, like a field.

"You don't see me sniffing you while you sleep," her sleepy voice broke the silence.

"I would not be opposed," he flashed her a grin.

She snorted, "If I somehow managed to break into your bedroom? I think you might have some questions."

He gave her that thoughtful look. The look that annoyed her more than anything because she could never figure it out.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the shit kicked out of me by Weres."

"I believe you were the one kicking the shit, as you so eloquently put it, out of the Weres."

"But they can heal, so I still think I'm the victim here."

Eric frowned.

"Ludwig will see to your wounds, and then we will go to Fangtasia."

Her eyebrows rose.

"We're going to Fangtasia?"

"I will present you to the vampires of the area. They will know not to harm you, and to protect you if need be."

"Am I... Am I staying here then?" her cheeks flushed and Eric almost purred at the scent of it.

"I made a promise, did I not?" He took hold of her hands and lifted her up onto her feet, "I did not enjoy your absence from my home. I have become accustomed to you..."

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" she grinned.

He didn't have to time to answer.

A loud pop sounded in the room and Ludwig was standing there. The diminutive doctor glared at their hands, Eric's were still firmly holding on to Charlie's even when she had tried to snatch them away at Ludwig's entrance.

"I have your charm," Ludwig huffed, placing a bracelet on Charlie's wrist, "It should work immediately."

She glanced at Eric and he nodded. Though he was not pleased at the loss of Charlie's intoxicating scent.

"It doesn't change the scent but it dulls it down, if a vampire presses up to you they will still be able to smell how... good you smell," Ludwig glared at Eric, "So don't let anyone get too close."

When she spun around to rummage around in her bag, Eric pressed his nose up against her neck and inhaled loudly. Chuckling, Charlie pushed him away, too focused on the tools the doctor was pulling out for the playful vampire.

She had never been a fan of doctors or needles.

"Any chance you can explain some more about why I need this?" Charlie asked, waving the bracelet at her.

Ludwig glanced at her momentarily and then quickly turned away again. She had not looked Charlie in the eyes once and when Charlie moved towards her, Ludwig flinched so violently she dropped her tools everywhere in the process.

Charlie had had enough.

"Eric, can I have a second with the doctor?"

The Viking looked at her with a raised brow but, surprisingly, blurred out of the room without a word.

Ludwig's shoulders slumped the second he was gone.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Charlie asked.

"No..." Ludwig finally faced her and Charlie was surprised to see her eyes glimmering with tears, "No, you have done nothing wrong."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"What happened?!" Ludwig barked angrily, "What happened was I tried to protect you and you ended up having to rescue me. And on top of all this, you were hurt. Tortured. I know what these marks are Charlie. You did not receive these from a regular beating. Those witches tore your insides apart and then stitched them back together."

Charlie heard a snarl from the room next door.

"That wasn't your fault, Ludwig."

"And then your vampire had everyone coming after me. I could not even visit my other patients without attracting the attention of one of the Northman's connections. I could not even find a way to save you."

"But I'm here now."

"Because of the Northman. I put you in danger. I broke my promise."

Charlie straightened at this.

"What promise?"

Ludwig struggled for a moment, looking from her bag to Charlie and back again.

"The promise I made to your kin..."

"What do you mean? I don't come from this world," Charlie's heart skipped a beat at the sad look the doctor gave her.

"No, you do not. But you don't come from the world you were living in either..."

"I was born in that world. There are recordings of it."

Ludwig interrupted, "You were not. I witnessed your birth Charlie. It was not in the world you were sent to, and not in this one either..."

Charlie's head spun. This was too much to handle, even for her.

"And my family back in my... In the world I grew up in?"

"... I have no knowledge of them but... They were not your true family."

"Let me guess, my real family is dead?"

Ludwig looked away, and Charlie was sure she saw the glint of a tear trailing its way down her cheek.

"And what exactly am I?"

Ludwig drew in a breath.

"I cannot tell you."

"You... what now?"

"I promised to never speak of your kind again. It was a promise on my friend's deathbed."

"Is this the same friend who sent me to some other world? I'm guessing they didn't think I'd end up back here," Charlie's tone grew louder, "What about sending me back to the world I grew up in? No, no, let me fucking guess - not on the cards either?"

"I cannot..." Ludwig stuttered.

They stared at each other. Ludwig's look of sorrow making Charlie angrier and angrier the more they stared.

"I think..." Charlie took a calming breath, "I think that's enough for now."

"I still need to heal you," Ludwig said.

"No," Charlie stiffened, pulling away from the small doctor, "I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ludwig went to grab her but her hand was snatched out of the air by a very large and angry looking vampire.

"Can she drink vampire blood?" Eric asked, his voice low and deadly.

Both Charlie and Ludwig startled at the mere suggestion.

If Charlie had learnt anything in her time here, it was that the blood was even more sacred to vampires than the book or show suggested. Any cut near a human was quickly covered and healed, any suspicion of draining was immediately dealt with. Vampires who shared blood with humans who were not permanently theirs were severely punished.

"I uhm... yes, she can drink vampire blood. It will heal her just as it does with humans."

Charlie flinched at her words. Just like humans.

"Then leave," Eric growled.

Ludwig looked between the two and popped away.

The house was deadly silent.

"We should go to Fangtasia," Charlie said softly.

Eric caught her by the wrist before she could move past him.

"You will take my blood."

"You don't have to," Charlie looked him in the eye defiantly, "And I don't want you to."

"You would reject me?"

"I reject the idea of you giving me your blood for any other reason the most dire of circumstances or..."

"Or what?" Eric's tone softened considerably.

"It doesn't matter. We need to go."

"You will take my blood," he slid his hand up her arm and curled his fingers around it, she was only a little bit shorter than him so when he stepped up to her, he barely had to bend his head down to bring his mouth to the same level as hers. He blew out a useless breath against her lips. She pulled in a stuttering breath in response.

They breathed each other in just like they had done the last time they had been together.

He felt that same sense of completion, of longing, of rightness. Charlie was his, even if she did not seem to realise it yet. She had been his since he had picked her up off of the floor of his office.

"I wished to kiss you then," Eric whispered against her, "But I needed it to be you."

Her cheeks coloured and her scent sweetened slightly with her arousal. He growled and tore the bracelet off of her wrist and she watched with rapt attention as his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared at the full force of her scent.

"I felt the same," she winced at how breathy she sounded but couldn't help but melt a bit more when a pleased grin spread across his face.

"You will take my blood, Charlie. You must," he growled against her.

Her stomach did a flip when his hands went to her hips and gripped her firmly against him. He ran his nose along the side of her face and let his fangs slowly run out and scrape across her cheek.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He smiled against her, his grip tightening on her hips as he lowered himself to the ground and dragged her along with him. He positioned her on his lap - straddling him and facing him - and pulled her forward to press her face into his neck.

"Well this is new," Charlie breathed onto his throat, he restrained a shiver in response, "You want me to bite?"

"Yes," he hissed, his voiced laced with need.

The sound went straight to her core and she pressed her thighs together, or as it was squeezed the vampire that was between her thighs. He must have smelled his effect because a deep growl rolled through his body and his fangs extended even further.

"Bite," he growled at her.

She pulled at his shirt and pressed her nose to his neck, drinking in the scent and running her tongue and teeth along it. He pressed her down against his hardening length and she felt her entire body respond. Fighting every instinct not to hurt him, or to bite down on human flesh, Charlie forced her teeth into the cool skin.

The bite had an immediate effect.

Eric growled and slammed her body against his. Blood rushed into her mouth like runners to a finish line, and she almost choked at the sudden surge.

Then the taste hit her. Rich and deep like decadent chocolate but with full flavours like a well seasoned steak, making her taste buds beg for more. She sucked on the wound greedily, coating the inside of her mouth as much as she could and humming in pleasure when Eric ground up against her. His moans were enough to make her entire body ignite, inciting her to slide her hips back and forth on top of him.

"Charlie," he growled into her ear.

She moaned in answer, refusing to release hold of his neck. Her wounds pulled together and her bones snapped back into place. She groaned in pleasure, grinding and writhing on top of him.

Eric could barely keep his mind clear. Her body was made to slot into his. Her thighs held him down with surprising strength and he was drowning in the pleasure of her heat rubbing against him. An almost pained groan left him when she released hold on his neck without him prompting her to.

A sudden urge to bite pulsed through him, and he pressed his teeth threateningly into her throat. She did not shy away or flinch, simply moaning into him and raking her nails along his back tantalizingly.

"Not now," he pressed a kiss down on her neck, tempting himself by running his tongue up its length for good measure. Even just the taste of her skin was mouth-watering, "We do not have time for me to properly ravage you."

She huffed, pressing her whole body along his and swirling her hips against him. An action that would make her blush later in memory when she calmed down.

"Do not think that I am not tempted, Charlie."

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" she said softly, glancing down between them.

He snorted at her expression.

"We will both be uncomfortable. I want to take my time with you, little krigare."

"Not so little," she grinned.

He pulled back, fully realising his need to look up. She was taller than him in their current position.

"You are right, it is giving me all kinds of ideas~" he pushed his face down into her breasts and nipped at her. She gasped and jumped up from his lap, surprising him yet again by easily pulling out of his grip.

But the action just brought another part of her closer to eye level and he happily grabbed each leg and shoved her feet apart.

"Eric!" she chided, bursting into laughter. He laughed back, her emotions filling him up as they always did, and jumped to his feet as well.

"What are you wearing by the way?" he asked, eyeing up her torn shorts and loose black tank top combo.

"I found them in your laundry room," she blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't have anything else."

"You suit them," he grinned, pinching her butt cheek and making her squeak, "You may take anything you want. We shall purchase some more clothing for you. I am sure Pam will be very pleased."

"I am sure she will be," Charlie rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

*All rights belong to Harris, only Charlie is mine*

*I hope everyone is doing well in these troubling times. Be excellent to each other.*

Chapter 7

Merlotte's

Pam was more than pleased when Eric's Corvette parked up behind Fangtasia. She had heard their loud chatter from the car when it arrived and could feel Eric's amusement in the bond. It was reassuring to be able to fully appreciate the bond once again. The last few days had been a trial - their link had been firmly shut and whenever she spoke out of turn he would release it to submit her to the full power of his anger and... another emotion she was not sure she had ever experienced. Her maker had never reacted so violently to anything before and she was not in a hurry to experience it again.

"I have them all waiting on the dance floor, master."

Eric nodded to her and continued his loud chatter with the tall woman that was easily keeping pace with his long gait.

Pam followed silently.

She took her time now to take in every inch of the girl. Charlie stood at practically the same height as her towering maker and her fiery red hair was fighting its way out of an intricate braid that looked very much like the old Nordic ones Eric had taught her when she was first turned. She could tell her maker appreciated the style as well, his fingers coming up to stroke along the length of her braid while he spoke to her. His touch so light that she doubted Charlie even noticed.

Charlie's now healed features had startled her when she first alighted from the car and shot Pam her usual flirty grin. She recognised the expression as Charlie immediately, but took a moment to register the full picture. Her face was hard and structured, her features framed with high cheekbones and a straight nose. She was by no means unattractive to Pam, something that Pam had assumed given her dismissive nature towards her own looks, but perhaps she wasn't what attracted the humans of this day and age.

Then again, she had noticed the humans preference for smaller woman like Sookie and herself.

Perhaps even just that was enough?

The main area of Fangtasia had been cleared of tables to accommodate the vampires of the area. Charlie was always surprised by how many - and how few - that actually was.

It felt like a lot, because there were never really that many featured in the stories. But then it also felt like too little, because when she thought about it, the amount that was there wasn't very much for an entire area's worth. Especially considering the amount of vampires that attended Godric's return in the TV show. Maybe Louisiana wasn't much of a draw.

She recognized most of them by now. The ones who she had felt a kind of friendship forming with were now eyeing her warily - if not a little angrily - and sizing her up as she walked in with their Sheriff. She even caught a glimpse of Bill skulking in a corner.

"You have been called here today so that I may introduce Charlie."

The evil eyes turned interested, some recognising the name from when Thalia and her used to chat. Thalia would never check herself to use Sookie's name, other than when Bill was around. If he was nowhere to be seen then Thalia wouldn't bother pretending. A few of the area vamps now looked over at Thalia who seemed almost pleased as she stared at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at her and, to everyone's shock, it was reciprocated.  
Everything fell into place.

Everyone knew that there had been something different about Sookie, something that had changed. She did not behave like she belonged to Bill Compton, even though he declared a few times that she did, and she had suddenly become more comfortable with vampires from one day to another.

On top of all this, the Sheriff had not come close to any of the other women in Fangtasia since Sookie had started there full-time. Yet here he stood now, presenting this human woman to them.

"You will respect her and treat her as you would me and mine."

The vampires looked a little shocked; those who knew Eric did not question his word, the others were too afraid of whatever consequences they might suffer to try anything.

A few more things were said, a warning was issued about a drainer that had managed to escape from New Orleans so everyone had to be on the lookout, and a few reminders were given of when certain vamps had to pay court.

Charlie was sat down on Eric's throne while he spoke. She settled in once the fast vampire chatter started, and let her mind wander.  
That was - until Ginger made her way into the bar.

_Oh gosh, Pam's gonna tan my hide. I shouldn't have let that hunk chat me up last night. Can't say I regret it though. _

Her hurried thoughts slammed straight into Charlie's mind.  
She froze on the spot. Her eyes wide.

"Charlie?" Eric immediately turned to look at her and stepped forward to shield her when he saw the colour draining from her face, "What is it?"

He smoothed his hand down her cheek.

_Wow, I never knew Master Eric could be gentle like that. _

Charlie flinched as another thought touched her mind.

"What is happening?" Eric asked quickly, glancing around.  
"I can hear her, Eric." Charlie whispered.  
"Who?"  
"Ginger..."

He looked at the quiet waitress and back, and realization struck. It struck someone else in the bar as well and Charlie caught sight of Bill looking speculatively between Ginger and Charlie.

Fear stained her scent and a guttural growl tore through Eric's throat. He curled himself around his woman and flashed fang at Bill. Charlie had already informed him of Bill's true purpose in Bon Temps.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Bill Compton."

Bill dropped his gaze immediately in deference to the Ancient vampire but flared his nostrils, trying to get a better idea of what the girl was. The next thing he knew, he was being slammed against the back wall with the Viking's hand around his throat.

"Are you scenting what is mine, Compton?"

Ginger screamed, fangs dropped, and Bill was faced with the loyalty of the vampires of area five when they all blocked Charlie from his sight.  
All eyes were on him and all fangs were bared.

"Get Ginger out of here, Pam," Eric hissed, which received an eye roll from his Childe.  
"I am always missing the good stuff," she muttered before blurring Ginger to the back.  
"You will leave now, Compton. You would do well to remember that I protect what is mine."  
"I don't remember you calling her yours," Bill responded, "Couldn't get her to agree even with your blood in her?"

Several vampires hissed at his audacity.

"Let me take care of him, Sheriff." Thalia appeared at their side, "I will remind him what happens when someone threatens my friends."

Bill looked as though he might pass out.

Thalia had been traded from area to area for her aggressive behaviour and even the Queen did not want anything to do with her. Sophie-Anne had taken the time to warn Bill of this in advance. Eric was the only one Thalia would listen to and even that was tenuous. She had certainly never claimed to be friends with him or anyone else.

"Thalia," Charlie's voice rounded out the Greek vampires pupils and she shot away from the two of them without a second glance. Eric took advantage of the moment to shove Bill out of the bar. He could see the wheels turning in the procurer's mind. Not that any of his plans would be allowed to come to fruition.

"You will return Friday night for your punishment," he said, waving a hand dismissively at the southern vampire. He barely even bowed at him before blurring away.

Pam was waiting at the door when he stepped back inside.

"I am disappointed. You should have tore something off immediately. Can I help decide the punishment?" Pam grinned and then nodded into the bar, "You had better keep an eye out. She will steal her from you if you are not careful."

Charlie had moved with Thalia from the dais to his booth. She was laughing loudly at something Thalia was saying and the ever stoic vampire had an evil grin on her face. Eric noted with a clenched jaw that Thalia's hand was resting on Charlie's arm.

"Open the bar," he barked at Pam, and then made his way over to Charlie.

"Charlie, you will be alright sitting in the main area?" Eric asked, eyeing up Thalia's hand.

"I'll see how long I can last with Thalia next to me," she said and then gave him an assessing look, "Would you prefer it if I didn't sit with her?"

Her voice formed the Swedish words perfectly and Eric practically purred when she rolled her r's.

"She will bring you relief. You will tell me when you need to move to the office."  
She nodded.

The night went similarly to Charlie's first night in Sookie's body. Her shields were weak and she relied heavily on Thalia's large void to manage listening to the room. Eric sent her to the office after only a couple hours, feeling the strain she was under. She went gratefully, laughing at Thalia's bitter expression when she was told to stay on the floor and actually do her time.

Charlie found herself in the office alone, sitting on the soft couch with a cold press against her forehead and a track of classical music playing off of Eric's computer.

Alone with her thoughts. She felt the worry building again. Wondering exactly what she was doing here. Was this her life now? She thought of Eric.

He had walked her over to the office and forced her to stay seated while he fetched her the cold compress. She could still feel the reassuring stroke of his hand along her hair before he went back to the floor.  
It wouldn't be so bad to stay here.

"You have gained the half breed's power," a voice made her jump and she shot up to face the intruder.

The Maenad stood in front of her.

"Callisto," Charlie greeted.

The Maenad sighed with pleasure.

"To hear my name spoken by one of the Children. I am blessed," Callisto whimpered happily, "I have come because you protect the half breed."  
"Sookie? Is something wrong?"  
"The ones who would steal your body have access to her now. She needs your presence to fight the curse."  
"The ones that trapped me were the fairies. Her family..."  
"Her family seek only to use you. The others wish only to kill the little half breed," Callisto explained.

Charlie jumped to her feet.

"Is she in trouble?"

The Maenad cackled and suddenly the room filled with mist.

Charlie panicked and sprang for the direction of the door. Her hand came into contact with a handle and she shoved it open, quickly throwing herself inside and slamming the door behind her.

A small family restaurant, full of people, sat staring back at her.

The waitress' shirts proudly displayed the name Merlotte's.

"Shit."

Charlie spun back around and left the building, finding herself in a parking lot faced by a few cars and a confused couple who were just making their way inside.

"Fuck!" she spun back inside and made her way quickly up to the bar.

Everyone watched her as she went.

"Hey there cher, are you lost?" a shabby looking man behind the bar wandered over to her. He had longer floppy hair and a bit of a dishevelled appearance but generally looked rather friendly and open.  
"Are you Sam?"  
"You found me," he smiled at her, but she could see the tension in him when he took a deep breath.  
"I was brought here by..." she leaned in, "The Maenad that has been living in the woods. You might know her. And I really need to get back to Fangtasia. I don't even have my phone..."  
"Callisto brought you here? Why?"

Charlie pulled back, quickly looking around the restaurant, "She said Sookie was in trouble."

That got his attention.

"She's in the back. I told her to go home, she was looking pretty rough..."

"Gee thanks Sam," a voice chipped in from the door at the end of the bar.

Charlie tried not to balk at the sight of Sookie. The sight of the body she had been living in for months, completely detached from her and moving on its own. It had been a struggle when she first looked in a mirror as Sookie, now it would be a struggle to disassociate herself from the face.

Sookie's expression turned when she noticed the redhead.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! You're alright!" she ran over to clasp Charlie's hands in hers, "Thank goodness, I was so worried about you. I called Fangtasia a dozen times but they wouldn't tell me anything."  
"Yeah... I'm.. I'm fine. What about you?"  
"Oh, it's just a headache," she waved it off, "Nothing to worry about."

_And that nosebleed this morning... I'm just so darned tired..._

"What nosebleed? When you woke up?" Charlie asked quickly, startling both Sookie and Sam.  
"You're like me," Sookie said in surprise, "I can't believe it. Who are you? I don't even know your name."  
"Keep your voice down," Charlie hissed, "I didn't answer you on purpose...You are loud in there... And it's Charlie."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard myself..." Sookie's face split into a massive grin. Her mind rushing with thoughts on how excited and happy she was to have met someone like her.  
"Slow down," Charlie huffed, "My shields are new."  
"Sorry..."

"Would you care to explain what you meant by Sookie being in trouble?" Sam asked what he now assumed to be another telepath.

"Something's attacking her head," Charlie explained, "Like it was attacking mine when... When we were..."

"She's the one that was inside of my body when I was away," Sookie whispered quickly to Sam.

His eyes widened.

"Do you think I can use your phone..." Charlie's voice trailed off. The minute she stood, something felt off. Something tightened in her chest. A tension like an elastic pulling. Then just as quickly, it snapped, and she felt a sharp tug in her chest.

A tug that quickly turned into a sharp pain that was almost wrenching at her to move, she gasped and clutched at it.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know... I need to go..."

She ran out of the restaurant, more people staring at her as she went, and almost fell onto the gravel of the parking lot when another tug pulled at her.

"Charlie!" Sookie ran out of Merlotte's with Sam on her tail.

Charlie ignored them and started running full speed in the direction of the tugging. Her entire being screaming at her to go to it. She heard Sookie yell something and was aware of the dog that had appeared at her side and was struggling to keep up with her.

_What?... Where?_ Sam's garbled thoughts managed to send her a few words.  
"I don't know... I just need..." Charlie gasped in pain.

Suddenly, a massive shape dropped from the sky and slammed into the ground in front of them. They came to an abrupt halt, Sam jumping forward to protect her. The little collie looked almost comedic, growling at the looming mass of the vampire Viking that stepped out of the shadows towards them.

"Eric," Charlie released her hold on her chest, the pain was gone, "Thank god."

Large hands grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her forward in one fast move.

"What were you thinking?" he snarled at her.

"What?"

"Do you not understand the danger of coming here alone? I thought you were sensible," he continued angrily, "Was it only your need to protect Sookie that made you behave before this?"

"Behave? Jeez, make me sound more like a dog."

"This is not a joke Charlie!"

"I know it isn't!" She yelled back at him, "Do you honestly think I came out here on my own without telling you? How did I even get here? I didn't take any of the cars back at Fangtasia. I didn't have any money so how could I have gotten a cab? I don't even have my phone so how did I call for it?!"

He went quiet.

Sam stepped forward, naked of course, but always the gentleman it would seem.

"She burst into Merlotte's looking pretty lost," he offered, "I don't think she even knew where she was opening the door to."

"Callisto," Charlie breathed, still a bit winded from everything, "The Maenad from before."

Eric growled under his breath.

"She said something was wrong with Sookie and just... I don't know. Teleported me here? With some kind of mist."

"Pam said she saw mist coming from under the door just before I felt you panic..." Eric said, he was still glaring at Charlie but she could tell that whatever he was feeling now wasn't anger at her.

"I wanted to call you on the Merlotte phone but then I felt this kind of tug in my chest," Charlie explained, "It was like I was having my heart ripped out..."

Eric's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"Do you think the Maenad was trying to show you whoever was hurting Sookie?" Sam suggested.  
"No," Charlie said, looking straight into Eric's eyes, "That was something else..."  
He frowned and nodded at something behind her.

Sookie's heavy breathing was slowly coming into range when Charlie turned to look.

"What was that? Are you alright?" Sookie practically screeched, trying to catch her breath and almost falling over before Sam quickly caught her.  
"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Charlie said.  
"I..."

If she hadn't already been held up by Sam, she would have dropped like a stone. Sam cursed, stumbling a little under her weight and quickly putting an arm under her legs to lift her up.

"What happened?" he demanded, glaring at Eric.

"It's probably whatever was trying to kill her before. I was supposed to protect her." Charlie responded.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job," Sam barked and then quickly pulled back when Eric let out a threatening growl that even had Charlie's hairs standing on end.

"Someone tried to kill me and use me as padding in her brain. I didn't exactly volunteer."

That shut him up.

"What has happened?!" a yell came from the treeline.

Both Charlie and Sam rolled their eyes in tandem until Bill practically ripped Sookie out of Sam's arms.

"You always seem rather late with you rescues Compton," Eric noted, getting between the other vampire and Charlie.

"I was working. I cannot afford to just run at the beck and call of woman in distress," Bill shot back.

Charlie snorted, thinking of two women that he would definitely run to if they called.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered.

"What have you done to Sookie?"

"We have not done anything," Eric pulled Charlie towards him, looking at the two men with something akin to pity, "I would recommend you call a doctor for her. One that can deal with supe issues."

Bill growled at him.

"Thank you for staying with Charlie," Eric said stiffly to Sam.

In the next second - they were airborne.

Charlie let out the smallest gasp of shock before wrapping herself completely around Eric and holding on for dear life. So tightly in fact, that the vampire actually felt uncomfortable from the pressure of her hold.

"Charlie, you are surprisingly strong."

"Sorry!" she loosened her grip quickly, clutching his clothing tightly instead. The Viking shook his head at her expression, the ghost of a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

"Eric... Did you really think that I would leave without telling you?"

His face froze into his usual stoic mask and he looked away, flying them silently for a while. Charlie waited, passing the time by trying to build up the courage to look down. She cast a few glances over her shoulder until finally Eric snorted at her and spun her around in his arms. She gasped sharply, slamming her eyes shut and grabbing the arms around her waist quickly.

"I was afraid," he said so softly in her ear that she almost didn't hear him.

Charlie's eyes snapped open immediately. The rolling landscape was spread out before them like the opening credits of a film. Her breath caught in her throat once again but for a completely different reason.

The fields were covered with a thin layer of mist on the slightly cloudy evening and every so often the clouds would break and the bright reflections of the full moon would light up the sky and the sprawling countryside below them.

It was beautiful.

"Let go and spread out your arms," Eric said in her ear.

"Don't let go okay?"

"I will not."

"Give me your word."

He chuckled, "I give you my word."

She let go. Spreading her arms out as far as they would go and then spread out her fingers as well. Eric moved her slightly away from him so the wind would roll over her entire body. Laughter bubbled in her throat, echoed almost immediately by the vampire behind her and he spun them around, doing a small loop and then dipping downwards.

"No dipping!" she gasped, wriggling around to face him again and quickly wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He chuckled once again in her ear. Sending a few tingles down her spine and starting up flutters in her stomach.

They flew a little longer. Long enough that Charlie wondered if he was purposefully flying slowly.

"Did you think I had been taken again?"

His grip on her tightened considerably.

"I went to the office as soon as I felt you panic but you were gone... Then I lost our connection for a moment," his hold became almost painful, "You were completely gone."

"So the mist cuts off the bond."

"Your scent as well. It was as if you had never been in the office at all."

Charlie caught his face between her hands and waited until he finally looked at her.

"I wouldn't leave without telling you. I give you my word."

He stared at her for a moment and then finally nodded, squeezing the hand over her hip.

"I was terrified when the mist sucked me up..." she added, "Did you feel that?"

His jaw clenched, "I did not feel your fear."

She could tell that the thought of that did not sit well with him so she quickly moved on.

"So was that the Call that I was responding to? When my chest felt like it was being ripped open?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Your knowledge of the vampire world never ceases to astound me..."

Charlie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I thought you could only do that to your Childe."

"I have never heard of any bond between a Vampire and anything other than their Childe resulting in the power to call the other being," he said.

"Another thing to add to my list of fun stuff I didn't know," she sighed, "Thank god you got there when you did."

He quirked a brow at her in question.

"The pain just kept getting worse. Like it thought I should be able to go faster. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack..."

For a brief moment, worry marred his features. Then just as quickly his face was smooth and calculating.

"I did not call you as I would have Pam... We must discover what triggered the call."

That was even more terrifying to her. This could potentially kill her if they were separated again. His hand stroked along her back reassuringly.

"We will set up precautions."

Great. She could see the slight frown and the set of his eyebrows. She was causing trouble without even having gone out looking for it. Was it possible she was even more of a danger magnet than Sookie?

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth..." she mumbled.

Eric snarled at her, his fangs snapping down right near her ear.

"Do not belittle yourself in front of me, Charlie."

His body was tense above her and all she could think to do was nod quietly.

They landed in Fangtasia in the next heartbeat.

"Master," Pam had blurred out of the building immediately and now gave Charlie a quick look over, "You are well?"  
"Maenad," Charlie explained.  
"The mist?" Pam hissed when Charlie nodded again, "Why?"  
"Sookie apparently needs help."  
"Why you?"  
"She thought I would want to help her."

Pam scoffed, but then stiffened when she saw Charlie's expression.

"You do want to help her."

Eric's hand that was still on her arm, clenched down and spun her around. A defiant expression was painted on her face when their eyes met.

"Why?" he asked.  
"I... I just want to... We shared a body. We share a gift now..."  
"You owe her nothing. Her kin almost killed you. Her enemies would kill you as well."  
"That's not her fault."

"You have said yourself that trouble follows her wherever she goes. The Maenad took you because of Sookie as well," Eric said, his tone flat and deadly.

"I don't have to help her myself. Maybe just... call Ludwig for her? Does Bill even have access to Ludwig?"  
"I will not pay for Ludwig to check up on the Stackhouse girl," he said with a note of finality in his voice that was unquestionable.

"Fine," Charlie slid her hand into his pocket, catching him enough by surprise that he let her retrieve his phone, "Unlock it."

He looked at her for a moment, then unlocked the phone and handed it back. Pam's eyes rounded impressively beside her at the action.

Charlie merely huffed and quickly accessed the contacts and searched for Ludwig.

The phone rang twice.

"What do you want Northman?"

"It's Charlie."

"Charlie! Are you alright?" the doctor's tone shifted immediately.

"I'm fine. A Maenad did just suck me into some mist vortex though because she thinks Sookie is in danger. Listen, I don't have any money or anything but... Could I ask you for a favour?"

"I will check on the Stackhouse girl," Ludwig answered and hung up.

Charlie handed the phone back to Eric.

"Thank you."

She spun on her heel and marched into Fangtasia. When she got to the door she heard Pam burst into laughter and she couldn't help the small grin that formed on her face.

The drive home was quiet. There hadn't been much left of the evening and Charlie had decided to just sit at the bar until Eric had finished the business he still needed to sort with some of the area vampires. Luckily almost all the humans were gone so she wasn't straining her brand new, and very flimsy, shields too much. She wouldn't have been comfortable sitting alone at that point so she was thankful for the slow night. She could tell the decision to sit in the open was appreciated by Eric, because every time she glanced his way he was looking back at her.

The strain of the whole day was really starting to weigh down on her though and the waitresses thoughts started slowly bombarding her the later it got. When Eric appeared in front of her, she had practically fallen into his arms.

Once in the car, Charlie just sank into her seat and stared out the window.

She jumped out of her skin when a hand settled over hers.

"What is this feeling?"

She smiled.

"I'm not sure I know it myself. I guess you could say, forlorn?"

He didn't seem to know how to answer that.

"I also feel like I need to help Sookie more..."

"Calling Ludwig was all you could do for now."

She turned to him.

"I know."

Her lip was firmly lodged between her teeth and he pushed his thumb down on it. There was a small mark at the edge of her lower lip from years of being mistreated.

"You damaged your own body already, I see."

She blushed prettily and brightened considerably when the car came to a stop.

"Do not go to one of your cocoons," he said, stepping out slowly, "Go to the backyard."

She looked curious but didn't say anything and made her way to the yard. He was already there when she got there and she tilted her head at him curiously.

"You could have just brought me over," she rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to see of you would follow the command."

He was surprised when he felt amusement from her.

"What next? Sit, stay... come?" she winked at the last word and his fangs dropped.

"You will walk over to the rock there," he pointed to the other side of the yard and she moved to it without complaint.

She stood there for a few minutes and just stared at him while he stared at her.

After about ten minutes, she felt a small feeling in her gut. Like someone was calling her name in the distance. She perked up reflexively and focused on Eric. He wasn't moving, but she somehow realised he was surprised.

He didn't look surprised.

But she distinctly knew he was.

She sifted through her mind for the feeling, for where the nudge had been coming from. It was difficult, like building the shield around her mind had been. But at the very least she could move through her head more easily in her own body than in Sookie's. Soon enough she found the source of the nudge and mentally took hold of it.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her.

His eyes were wide.

The connection that she still held in her mind was thrumming with awe and curiosity and the slightest bit of worry.

"The maker's call," he said to her.  
"Did I?"  
He nodded.

She loosened her hold on the connection, but still feeling his worry in her mind clearly, she stroked an invisible hand along the connection.

Eric's eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body shivered. A sound left him that sounded very much like a moan.

"Eric?"

"You feel my blood in you, _min krigare_. What are you doing to me?"

She was about to release her part of the connection when he grabbed her and nuzzled her face, a purr rattling through him aggressively. His fangs had run out again and he dragged them along her lips slowly.

"Eric," she said softly.

He steadied himself and stepped away form her.

"It would seem you have as much effect on me as I do you..."

"What does this mean?"

She bit her lip, would he be angry with her? Would he separate himself from her? She didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't want to go anywhere else. His hand was stroking cheek before she could spiral.

"We are together in this," he said, "No more tests for tonight. I will call Godric tomorrow to ask what he knows."

She nodded, grabbing hold of his arm like an anchor.

"You aren't angry though..." she couldn't help but ask.

"I am not angry," he smiled softly at her and closed his hand over hers, "Come."

They walked through the house, passing by the stairway to her room and walking straight to the other study in the back of the house. Charlie watched with rapt attention as he pulled a few different switches and revealed a panel behind the books. He pressed his hand against it and said something too softly for her to hear. A hydraulic system sounded off and the wall swung inwards. Charlie stared at the thick vault door with interest as he continued guiding her into his place of rest.

"Are you sure?" she hesitated.  
"It would reassure me to know that you are with me," he said and then paused, "You will not be able to exit until I rise again for the night."  
"Is there a bathroom in there?"  
"There is, and a small refrigerator."  
"Can I grab a couple books?"

He blurred away and reappeared with her latest pile of books and some of the foods she preferred.

"Perfect," she smiled at him.

Charlie woke up with what felt like lead strapped across her waist. It took some considerable squirming to manage to turn herself around and face the 'dead for the day' vampire who lay with her.

He really was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes upon. She hadn't really paid attention to it before since, of course he was handsome, he was fictional. You can imagine the perfect specimen in your head, or have a good looking actor play a scene, but now it all felt so much more real.

Ludwig had said it, and getting the beating of her life in her real body had confirmed it, this was no dream and now - apparently - she actually belonged to this world.

It was terrifying.

She slid her fingers along the light stubble scattered across the Viking's jawline. It was easy to understand why women threw themselves at him. He didn't seem real, like his beauty was too good to be true, a beautiful flower laced with the deadliest of poisons. But she could touch him. He let her touch him.

He had claimed her in his own way.

He wanted her around.

He had let her stay with him at his most vulnerable.

Maybe being part of this world was worth it.

Up until now Eric as a man had been more of a concept than a reality. She had become closer and closer to him over the months she had been there but she had just been connecting with who he was. A person that she hadn't known was hidden under the vicious vampire and the flirtatious man. She knew the generic concept of Eric as a person, but to actually speak to him, to realize how smart a thousand year old vampire truly was - a thousand year old creature who on top of everyhting loved to bounce ideas off of her, loving to debate and hear new ideas. He was interesting and interested in what she had to say. He was complex and full of emotion.

Now on top of the vampire who had become her friend, she was now faced with the man. She knew the feel of him pressed up against her, his breath on her ear as he moaned into her.

Perhaps perfection was a thing.

She kept up her tactile exploration of his face, finishing with a soft sweep of her thumb across his lips.

She wanted to kiss him. They hadn't managed to do that yet.

His eyes suddenly opened and his fangs snapped down almost simultaneously.

She jumped but was stopped her mid jerk when he slammed her body against his.  
"Charrrlie," he growled her name and dragged his fangs across her neck, pressing just enough to cut into her skin and stroke his tongue across the fresh blood.  
The growl became a full on roar in his chest and he sucked greedily at the small cut.

"Eric," she gasped. Her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

"You are mine, Charlie," he was lavishing one part of her neck in particular with attention, "Say it."

"I'm yours."

His fangs pierced straight through her skin and she flinched at the sharp pinch. Her body tightened, and pleasure flooded her senses. It was like a sudden orgasm without any build-up and she cried out in shock. Eric's whole body tensed in response to the sound. His crushing grip turned soft and his hands smoothed across her body, caressing and soothing. His fangs slid out of her neck and his lips replaced them.

"I am sorry, Charlie. I cannot..." his words were muffled as he licked at the wound.

She shushed him and pressed his head down. He latched one without complaint and sucked her blood in long greedy pulls. A rolling purr rattled through his chest, soothing her in a way she couldn't quite understand.

He released her neck after a few pulls and moved away. His eyes were black and his mouth covered in blood, razor sharp fangs peeking out of his open lips. He didn't even need to breath but he seemed to be gasping above her. She gave him a cocky grin and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Before she could ask why, his lips came down on hers in a searing kiss.

It was unlike any other kiss she'd experienced. There was no comparison. Her blood boiled and her body tingled with every move of his tongue against hers. Every bite of his teeth against her lips. His fangs sliced through her tongue and she shoved it into his mouth. His pleasured moans spurring her on.

She was so focused on the feel of his mouth that she didn't notice him pulling at her shorts until his cool digits slid down and stroked across her aching core. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed herself shamelessly against his fingers. Every stroke seemed planned to perfection. Like his movements when he walked, Eric truly was a choreographed version of a living being. His thumb pressed against her and his fingers alternated long and short strokes until she was completely undone.

She flung her head back to give him access and cried out in pleasure when he bit her once more, in time with her earth-shattering orgasm.

The pleasure shot from her head to her toes and she curled them as firmly as possible, trying to keep the aftershocks going and having no trouble doing so with the soft teasing taps of Eric's fingers and the gentle flicks of his tongue against her neck.

All too soon, his hand left her and he sucked his fingers dry, biting down on one of them so he could coat the bite marks on her neck in blood.

"Good morning," Charlie mumbled, her voice rough and sated.  
He flashed her a cheeky grin.  
"Good morning, _älskare_."

The grin vanished before she could fully appreciate it. His expression clouded and he moved away from her slightly.

"I am sorry, I could not control myself. When I awoke and you were here. And you are not wearing your bracelet."

She was surprised to notice she wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I must have taken it off automatically just before I fell asleep."

He trapped her before she could move away.

"I enjoy your scent."

She grinned at him.

"As I do yours. Shower?" she asked.

"Right door, through the closet."

She looked at him for a moment, confusion tainted her emotions, wondering why he wasn't joining her no doubt. But then shrugged and dragged herself across the large bed, making her way to the bathroom.

He flopped back on to the bed.

How could he have let his control slip like that? He sent a thank you to the gods that he had been pulled from his stupor when she had gasped in pain. The immediate instinctive reaction of his body to retract his fangs had been off-putting, but it had been exactly what he needed to gain control once again. He should have stopped then, when he had hurt her and probably frightened her. But he had only smell her arousal, and then her reassurance when she pressed him back into the bite. She showed no fear when faced with the monster he was, having just gorged himself without permission on her life's blood, she had only smiled in pleasure at the effect she had on him.

He was becoming more and more convinced that there was no creature comparable to his Charlie.

His Charlie.

He had said it and she had agreed. His heart sang with joy.

His phone vibrated on the night stand.

"Yes?"

"I was concerned when you did not answer my calls before, but now I fear you have surrendered your sanity to the gods." Godric's voice was smooth as silk, "I have not felt these emotions from you in many centuries."

"Godric, I..."

"I can feel your regret my Childe, there is no need to apologize. Tell me, have you found what you lost?"

"Yes."

"I am glad for it," he chuckled slightly, "I wish to meet this creature who has brought my Childe such joy."

"You shall..."

"There is more," Godric said, recognising the tone in his Childe's voice.

"She is not human. We do not know what she is. She is a telepath, but she was unaware of this fact before she inhabited the body of a local telepath. She could have either received the power from the girl or just developed the power herself when she crossed into our realm; and she is coveted by Weres. There is more as well you should know but I cannot tell you over this line. Do you know of any supes that Weres would covet?" Eric said in Old Norse.

There was a moment of silence.

"Her scent?"

"I have never experienced anything like it."

There was small click and the wardrobe door opened.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't realize you were on the phone."

Eric heard Godric's fangs snap down at the sound of her voice. The bond between them was still firmly shut on Eric's side so he could not feel what emotion caused his maker's reaction.

"Is that her?"

"It is Godric," Eric said aloud, beckoning her over.

"Hello Godric," she said - not raising her voice in the slightest.

He was still pleased whenever she showed a better understanding of vampires than other humans. It was a relief not to have to cater to her like other humans, or explain all the differences between them. Eric took note of his clothes on her body once more, evidently Pamela's choices had not been to her liking, he could not say he was displeased.

He turned his mind back to his master and switched the phone to speaker.

"My Childe has informed me that you are not sure of your origins," Godric said.

A faint feel of recognition coursed through her when she heard Godric's voice but Eric could tell that she didn't notice it.

"Yes, unfortunately... I'm not exactly from here either, so please pardon any faux pas' on my behalf. I wouldn't want to embarrass your Childe," Eric scoffed at the very idea but remained silent, "I imagine Eric informed you that the Weres wanted me to be... Well they never told me what they wanted. They just kept telling me not to associate with vampires, specifically Eric, and would smack me around a bit when I wouldn't agree."

The vampire in question's face went rigid and he dragged her across the bed into his arms.

"They harmed you?" Godric's voice was like ice, "_Have they been taken care of_?"

The last question was in Old Norse so Charlie just looked at Eric.

"_Soon,_" he answered.

"Eric has informed me that you have a particularly... Intriguing scent."

"Are you worried you might offend me if you say I smell like a tasty snack?" she laughed.

The sound was truly like music and Eric purred loudly while burrowing his face into her wild hair. She smelled like the wilderness again, as though she had been rolling in the morning dew.

Godric chuckled back, "I am relieved that it would seem you are not."

"I would argue that many women think Eric looks good enough to eat as well, so turnaround is fair play."

The blond chuckled into her hair.

"Did the Weres react positively to your scent as well?"

She paused at the question.

"Not really... It was more like... It was like they had trouble staying human around me. The ones talking to me had to keep their distance and whoever was hitting me would start sprouting hair or drop down on all fours."

Godric gasped. It was not a sound Eric was accustomed to.

"You know what she is?"  
"What else can she do that you have not told me," Godric said in Old Norse.  
"When will you be able to return?"

Godric was silent for a moment, Eric knew that his maker would understand how dangerous her ability truly was if he was unwilling to tell him even on their secure phone line in a language that very few people could still understand.

"Should we mention the fairies?" Charlie suggested.  
"You have met with fairies?" Godric asked quickly.  
"They are the ones who brought Charlie to this realm," Eric explained.

Suddenly his bond with his maker shot open and he felt a barrage of worry, curiosity and longing.

"I have heard tales," Godric murmured, "Of a species that is long gone. Destroyed by the avarice of others. The original inhabitants of the land of the Fae."  
"Original inhabitants?"  
"Yes. The Fae are ruthless creatures. They committed genocide long before there were enough of the other supernatural creatures to stop them."

"What were they?"

"I have collected books that speak of them. All that I know I have read in these tomes saved from the Fae wars. They destroyed as much of the past of the land as possible - to hide their misdeeds - so the tomes are not all complete and there are not many of them," Godric explained, "From what I have read, the native creatures were born of the gods. They were healers and protectors. Their purpose was to help others. This was why the Fae used them and took what they wanted from them. Because they offered everything they had to everyone without question. In the books, it spoke of the native creatures trying to protect the vampires in the Fae war. Hence why, in the books opinion, the Fae took it in upon themselves to destroy them."

He was silent for a moment.

"The books spoke of the natives having the power to provide for all beings. Supernaturals as well as humans. The images accompanying the writing had Weres bursting into their true forms and vampires... swimming in rivers of blood."

"Right..." Charlie looked at Eric a little worried.

"Art at the time was made to exaggerate a point, or create vivid imagery to get a point across. I do not think these people would have tried to protect the vampires if we slaughtered them. If indeed, you are one of these native creatures."

"I also believe that the images were symbolic," Godric chipped in, "Assumptions at this point would be of little use."

"Ludwig knows what she is, but will not tell. She says she was promised to secrecy."

Godric grunted, "We will not get any information from her then."

Someone spoke in the background of the call.

"I must go. I shall inform you of when I am able to join you both."

"Thanks for the help, Godric." Charlie said quickly.

"You are welcome."

Longing pulsed through the bond once more and then the emotions were dulled down. The bond however remained open. Eric didn't know whether to feel elated or fearful of his maker's sudden interest.

The line went dead.

Charlie laid back against the cool creature behind her.

"Is today a Fangtasia day?"

"Perhaps, there may be a problem though."

She started to turn questioningly but he placed his phone in her hands and pulled her shoulders back so she was leaning against him again. The phone was open on a text message from Ludwig.

_S is being mentally attacked by the ones that her family were trying to defend her against. I have called the local coven to set up defensive magic on her. There is another issue, I will come to Eric's home to explain._

Charlie straightened. She barely had to ask about moving before Eric had them in the living room. Ludwig appeared in the next second.

It was enough to give anyone whiplash.

"Good, you're up." Ludwig said quickly, "I have other patients today so I will make this quick. While Sookie was nestled in your mind you starting healing the scars on her spirit. This is something specific to your people."

Ludwig ignored Charlie's flinch.

"The healing never finished and it is now unraveling. If you fully heal her she will be able to resist the attacks with the witch shield and her own strength, especially when she comes of Fae age and into her own power."

"What does this healing entail?" Charlie asked.  
"You just need to be in close proximity with her," Ludwig waved a hand in the air dismissively, "It won't strain you or have any effect on you whatsoever. Just sit near her for a few hours a day and she will be healed in two weeks."

"A few hours a day?" Eric growled.

"It is what is needed to heal her. That is all I can recommend for the hybrid. Ideally you would find whoever it was that is attacking her..."  
"Let me guess, you have no ideas?" Charlie asked.  
"I can't pinpoint the magic. If I figure anything out, I will call you."

"Wait!" Charlie leapt forward but she was already gone.

Without so much as a goodbye.

"Great.. Not that she would have answer any questions about what Godric told us, but it couldn't have hurt to try. How long do you think the favours will last before I get a retroactive bill?" Charlie shot at Eric, trying to lighten the mood. Not even slightly denting the angry look on his face.  
"It does not seem like she expects payment," Eric said, glaring at the place she disappeared, "Will you do what she suggested?"  
"I... I want to help. But I don't want to do anything that would put you in danger."

His face was starting to permanently set in that hard glare.

"Maybe I can sit at Merlotte's with a bodyguard?"  
"We do not know if the Call is initiated by distance."

Charlie paled at the idea of feeling that pain again.

"What about Fangtasia?"

He frowned, thinking it over for a bit before he nodded minutely.

"Thank you."

He looked her once over and then leered.

"You will."

She couldn't help it, she laughed, and the smile she got in return made it all the better.

"You know, you totally fall in love with her in the books, and the TV show."  
"Then I am completely convinced that they are a total fabrication."  
"You seemed to be enjoying her scent when I was rubbing up on you before."  
"That was before I smelled your true scent," he retorted.  
"So if I didn't smell better than her, you would have gone with her instead."

He twitched and stared at her for a moment. She could practically see him running through scenarios in his mind. She laughed when he started looking slightly panicked.

"You did say before that you would still enjoy my company if I smelled normal," she rolled her eyes, "I guess that counts for something."

"You are more than just your scent." he said.

She frowned at him, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"You are more than just your good looks," she replied.

He smiled at her, a true and honest smile. It made her stomach turn with butterflies and she couldn't help grinning back like an idiot. God when did she become so sickly sweet? And why was it that she didn't care if she was?


	8. Chapter 8

*All rights belong to Harris, only Charlie is mine*

*I hope everyone is doing well in these troubling times. Be excellent to each other.*  
*A bit of a longer one today, managed to get some writing in around work*

Chapter 8

The telepaths

Charlie seamlessly launched into the latest conversation they had been having when they drove to Fangtasia the night before. Telling him her latest thoughts on business ideas for Fangtasia - and he debated with her animatedly about what she thought could be improved. They were shooting loud comments at each other when they parked up and Charlie ended up laughing herself to tears when Eric could not grasp her concept of drunk munchies. He made a face when she initially started laughing but by the time he sped around the car to help her out, he had a small indulgent smile teasing the corners of his lips.

Bill Compton and Sookie were standing out front of Fangtasia with confused looks on their faces. Sookie's changed to shock quickly when Eric took hold of Charlie's hand to help her out of the car and kept hold of it walking up to them. The southern belle hadn't quite believed Bill when he said that Charlie and Eric were an item.

On her end, Charlie was still trying to wrap her mind around seeing Sookie anywhere but in a mirror. It was because she was focusing so hard on trying to dissociate herself from the girl, that she noticed the tense set of Sookie's shoulders as it slowly relaxed with every step they took in her direction.

_Thank goodness, Ludwig was right_, Sookie thought.

_You feel better already_? Charlie asked.

_Yes_, Sookie grinned widely, _It's really kind of you to offer to help. After everything you've been through because of me. I really appreciate it. And I can't tell you how great it is to be talkin' like this to you._

Charlie smiled at her.

"Why are you waiting outside?" Eric said, his tone already cutting as he glared at Bill.

"I did not want to have to expose Sookie to any strain and Pam did not want us using your office without you here."

"Your telepath cannot stand in my bar but she can work her shift at Merlotte's?" Eric asked with a sneer.

"Excuse me? I didn't ask for any of this!" Sookie barked indigently and then glared at Bill, "I told you we should have waited inside."

"I am only trying to help you Sookie," Bill gave her that dismissive look that really pushed all of Charlie's buttons. She could tell that Sookie heard her train of thought as she glanced worriedly between her boyfriend and the woman who had saved her.

"Is this going to be okay with you?" she asked Charlie.

"All she has to do is sit with you," Bill scoffed.

_As long as he can keep his mouth shut_, Charlie thought.

"Bill, if you can't behave then you have to go home," Sookie snapped.

"I will not leave you here with them."

"Then you'll be reasonable?"

He frowned, glaring at all three of them, but nodded.

"You'll see me in my office, Bill. We can discuss your pet's needs."

"I am not a...!"

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric snarled, his fangs running out and his tone as cold as ice, "You will do well to stay near Charlie and heal as quickly as possible."

Sookie backed down immediately, fighting to hide the shiver that went down her spine.. She had never really seen Eric so aggressive before. But then again, he had always been trying to get in her pants before this... Is this what the people he wasn't actively pursuing experienced? Why would they ever come back for more?

Fangtasia was just opening so there weren't many humans in attendance yet. Knowing Eric would probably want to talk to Bill immediately and alone, Charlie just mutely nodded at him and walked over to greet Chow.

"Before we can speak about anything, can I please have a big glass of water? As cold as you can make it," Charlie sighed, plopping down on the bar stool.

"You have retained your hatred of the heat," Chow said with unveiled amusement.

"That was all me to begin with," Charlie said, "Sookie was born and bred here, she probably thinks this kind of weather is acceptable."

"Excuse me? What is wrong with Louisiana weather?" Sookie piped up, forgetting for a moment how much Chow unsettled her.

"You probably like the sun as well," Charlie scoffed.

"Who doesn't like the sun?"

Charlie scrunched up her nose, "A big ball of fire that only causes pain and more heat. No thanks. I'll take it's reflections on the moon any day."

"You sound like a vampire," Sookie huffed, not noticing Chow's twitch at her words.

"Redhead here. Sun means burns. Just stand me in the full sun for a few seconds without sunscreen and voila, lobster red and peeling skin for weeks."

"You're exaggerating."

"Try me."

"Alright," Sookie perked up, "Trip to the lake in the woods. We can have a little party in the sun."

All the colour drained from Charlie's face.

"No."

"Come on, you need to spend time away from the... With other humans."

"No."

"You're being such a child. It will do you some good," Sookie huffed, placing a hand on Charlie's arm and inadvertently blasting her with her rapid-fire thoughts and excited anticipation of sunbathing.

Charlie slammed her hand down on the bar while swatting Sookie's hand off of her. Sookie stumbled back, barely managing to stay on the barstool.

_You don't know me, Sookie. We aren't friends. I wouldn't mind becoming one but don't try to presume what is good for me._

"Charlie," Eric's voice drifted over from his throne.

Charlie could hear the disapproving look from his tone but when she looked over, his expression was one of deep thought. Did he agree with Sookie? His hand was held out to her and she didn't think twice before walking over and placing hers in it. She was willingly pulled into his lap.

Once in his arms, she relaxed completely. Letting his void wrap itself around her mind like a comfortable blanket and pressing her face into his shoulder to breath in his reassuring scent. She felt a silent purr rumble through his chest.

"It is rare that you show your anger in such a way," he whispered in her ear.

"My new shields might be more of a strain than I thought," she whispered back, "I'm not used to humans touching me either. Sookie is particularly loud. I apologise for the outburst."

"You should apologise to Chow. I fear he feels he failed his Mistress."

Charlie glanced over at the bartender. She could see what Eric meant, his posture and expression were at the crossroads between irritated and contrite as he glared at Sookie who was nervously trying to relieve the tension.

"You couldn't have known, Chow," Charlie said at a more normal volume, choosing to ignore the Mistress comment for now.

He looked over, completely ignoring the rambling blonde, and gave her a small nod. And Sookie stopped her rambling with a quick thought from Charlie. This caught Bill's attention as well, who had just made his way over to Sookie. He gave Charlie that assessing look once again, before quickly looking away in response to Eric's growl.

Bill was ecstatic.

Charlie was the answer to all of his troubles. She was a telepath, he was certain of it. She wasn't the worst to look at, if a bit on the tall and muscular side. The only problem was that she did not smell like the sweet nectar that made up Sookie's blood. But surely the telepathy would trump good blood. He had procured more than enough tasty treats for the Queen, and Hadley was sweet. No, he was decided, he could not have asked for a better substitute for the Queen.

She was Eric's playmate at the moment but when the Northman tired of her or snapped at her too aggressively, which, knowing Eric, would be soon enough, Bill would strike. He would have to figure out what exactly her telepathy entailed. He was certain she couldn't read vampires either or Eric would have killed her. But maybe she had weaknesses Sookie did not have. Perhaps her telepathy did not protect her as Sookie's did from glamours? He needed to test it somehow.

Sookie was unaware of Bill's creased brow and plotting mind, her attention completely taken by the strangely warm greetings she was receiving from the vampires of the area who were arriving to serve their time at Fangtasia. It was after a few greetings, her flustered responses being met with blank stares, that the vampires started shooting looks at Eric and Charlie on the throne.

Sookie realised quickly that they were checking to see if she really wasn't Charlie anymore. They would all leave with a disappointed look, some not even getting so far as to talk to her, and return to their duties.

Was Charlie so much different?

She noticed one vampire in particular, who had blurred to greet her and left immediately when she jumped out of her skin. Only to reappear in front of the throne and give Charlie and Eric a deep bow.

"Thomas," Charlie greeted him with a smile.

"It is good to meet you, Charlie," the young man smiled at her, showing the slightest hint of fang, receiving a sharp look from Eric and quickly running back to his corner of the bar.

Sookie watched with interest as Charlie turned to Eric with a half smile on her face, and said something softly to him. He answered without even turning to look at her. She shook her head and dropped it back down his shoulder. Sookie was the only one who saw the small smile that crossed his lips and the way his eyes softened momentarily when he glanced down at the woman in his arms. For a brief moment, she felt jealous. She wondered if she would have been on the receiving end of this kind of gentleness from the Viking, if she had met him before Bill. Would she have radiated comfort and happiness like the soft thoughts that were drifting off of Charlie? Had she ever felt that way with Bill? Her mind raced until the soft thoughts she had been focusing on turned to her.

_Sookie_, Charlie's voice was clear in her mind, _You just have to trust yourself. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for._

Sookie blushed a bit and quickly turned to Bill.

The few hours of Sookie's visit went relatively well. Eric was quickly frustrated by some of the looks of disgust that Sookie flashed at a few customers or the crazed grin that plastered itself on her face from time to time. Had she always been so bad at hiding her power? Though, in her defense, she never showed the strain that Charlie did with her shields - she was obviously completely in control of her blocking abilities.

Although they had stayed silent, Eric had no doubt that Sookie and Charlie had been conversing throughout the night, from the light fluctuations in Charlie's emotions. He was silently glad for it considering the amount of vicious looks Charlie was receiving from the fangbangers. He was almost sad to see Sookie leave, especially when Charlie stood from him lap.

Her hand slid along his jaw, scratching into the light stubble on his face. Spreading her scent across him, though he was sure that wasn't her intention.

"I'll be right back," Charlie said quietly, only for his ears, before walking Sookie out.

Sookie looked a little nervous when they finally made it outside of the heavily packed bar.

"I really do appreciate what you're doing," she said, "Is there... Are you sure there isn't any chance you might be able to come to Merlotte's again?"

"There is some stuff going on... It will have to be at Fangtasia for now. I will tell you if that changes," Charlie said, her bottom lip firmly lodged between her teeth.

"It's fine, my gran said I should do whatever it takes to get better. She's been worrying herself to bits."

"Your gran?"

"Yeah, I live with her. I'm sorry, I thought you would have known that but I guess you didn't really go back to our house. It's up on Hummingbird lane. You're more than welcome to..."

"No, I knew... I mean... You're gran's alright?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Sookie shrugged with a smile and then seeing Charlie's look of relief added, "Why?"

"Oh well... Have you heard about Renee?"

"Oh gosh! Yeah, who would have thought that he was the one behind those murders?!" Sookie said.

"Yeah..."

"Why are you mentioning him? What does that have to do with my gran?"

Just then, Bill exited the bar and made his way over to them. Charlie looked between the two of them. She definitely didn't want to talk about this in front of Bill.

_I found out about Renee and I found out that he was going to go looking for you because you've been hanging around vampires_, Charlie explained quickly in Sookie's head,_ I told Eric about it and he stopped him before he could do any more harm_.

_Like hurt my gran when he found out I wasn't in the house_, Sookie added.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes but she held her own admirably.

_Thank you. I'll have to thank Eric as well_, she rolled her eyes and Charlie chuckled.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Charlie added out loud.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about my shifts. Sam's being real understanding of everything."

"Sam's a sweetheart," Charlie smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure something out with him."

"He really is," Sookie chuckled. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her thoughts shifted to Sam's smile for a moment before settling back into her normal chatter.

Charlie was slightly taken aback. Did Sookie like Sam? She had never really been a fan of the ending of the books because she thought it came out of left field but... Was there actually something to it? Before she could think on that for a moment longer, Sookie's voice shot into her mind.

_What do you mean books?_

Ah shit, Charlie was about two seconds form just running for the door but Bill was there as well and he was looking at the two of them curiously.

_Can we talk about this without him around?_

_...Okay. But we are talking about it._

Sookie gave her a hug and ran over to the beat up old car Eric hated so much. Charlie had to admit that she wouldn't really trust the viability of the machine either. It stuttered to life and made an awful popping sound as she drove away. Maybe she could help convince Sookie that the car was just another threat on her life that she didn't need.

Pam was waiting for her when she moved back to the door, receiving quite a few glares and mental attacks from the waiting fangbangers.

"The master has a potential meal propositioning him," Pam had to rise up on her toes to reach Charlie's ear in a mock show of secrecy.

"Oh?" Charlie looked over and saw a beautiful dark haired woman stepping up onto the dais, "Blood type?"

"AB negative," Pam sighed and Charlie chuckled at her wistful expression.

"Was she not into women?"

"There are too many women who are afraid of themselves," Pam sighed, "It is shocking. Dear Abby always says that it is important to try new things."

"I'm not sure I want to ask what your latest something new was," Charlie smiled at her.

"I have befriended a breather. That is enough for a century at least."

"Makes sense, that's about one breather's lifespan."

"Exactly," Pam let out a sharp bark of laughter and hooked her arm with Charlie's.

They made their way over to Eric's booth, where Thalia was already sitting.

"You will sit with me and enjoy a beverage?" Thalia asked.

You could only really tell it was a question if you were listening intently. Luckily Charlie had mastered the art of hearing the slight indication in her voice that you might have a choice in the matter.

"I would love a drink," Charlie said.

It didn't take more than a second before Chow was beside her with a whiskey.

"Trying to get me drunk?" she laughed.

"I recall you saying it was a favourite of yours but you didn't want to ruin the Stackhouse girl's body," he said.

Pam grinned, "I would enjoy seeing you inebriated."

"Want me to take advantage of you?" Charlie leaned over her, sliding a hand around Pam's waist and pulling her against her body. For a brief moment, Pam gave her one of the most lascivious looks Charlie had ever been on the receiving end of. But then she completely stiffened in her arms.

A large hand stroked along Charlie's hip and a breath tickled the hairs on her neck before his deep voice whispered in her ear, "Charlie."

A slightly irate expression, trademark of one Sheriff Northman, greeted her as she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you propositioning my Childe?"

"Do you want me to?" she shot back with a grin.

Pam relaxed and wrapped her arms around Charlie to grab her maker's hip and pull them all together.

"I am interested in the answer to that question as well," she grinned.

"Pamela."

She disappeared immediately.

"What happened to AB Negative?" Charlie asked as she turned fully to face him.

"She was not to my taste."

Her brow rose tauntingly at him.

Eric knew what that meant. That incredulous look that she always used on him. It was a prefect way to question without offending, it had taken Pamela a few years to master a similar look without spouting out a few choice words along with it. However Charlie's was more effective. Her expression didn't even change. It was just one brow.

"I had a taste of something far better this morning," his voice dropped an octave as he shoved her up against the booth table. Behind her, Charlie heard Thalia huff at them and then a distinct whoosh as she blurred away.

"I can't imagine what you mean," Charlie responded, dropping her voice as well and congratulating herself internally when his fangs made an appearance.

"Perhaps I should sample it again?" he purred at her, pressing his lips and then fangs into her throat.

Charlie clamped her lips shut to avoid making a sound as her stomach tightened and she gripped the table behind her more firmly.

"Your heart is beating faster, Charlie."

"It's hard not to be flustered when there is a gorgeous vampire all up in your business..."

"Gorgeous?" he turned to flash a grin at her.

"You don't need to be told. My ego might have been too large for the Corvette but yours doesn't fit on the continent."

He chuckled, running his fingers up her braided hair and pulling her head back.

"Yet you still enjoy my company."

"I guess you can be amusing..."

"Amusing?"

"And endearingly angry."

He pulled back, his expression one of complete bemusement, and then promptly burst into laughter.

"You find...," he struggled to regain his composure, "You find my anger endearing?"

At this point Charlie was blushing from head to toe and she frowned at him.

"Is that an issue?"

He laughed some more.

"You don't have to laugh at me," Charlie huffed and dropped into the booth seat.

"Do not be angry Charlie," he suppressed a few more chuckles before lifting her chin, "I have only ever been told such a thing by one other individual."

Charlie studied him with a frown.

"Your maker?"

A fond smile replaced his mocking grin and she deflated slightly.

"I guess I don't mind being compared to someone like them," she said. Avoiding any pronouns in case Godric wasn't publicly known to be Eric's maker. She could tell Eric was pleased with her. He was about to join her in the booth when his phone went off. His expression darkened when he checked the caller ID.

"Thalia," he called.

The small vampire appeared instantly and sat herself as close to Charlie as was appropriate while Eric stepped away. She had a small stain at the corner of her mouth.

"Thalia," Charlie said with a tut, rubbing her thumb against Thalia's cheek and receiving a loud purr from the vampire. Charlie ignored the stirring in her stomach when Thalia licked her finger clean. Really these vampires were too sexy for their own good.

"You would have been a far more appetising treat."

"You're going to get in trouble with Eric."

"I was not on the premises," Thalia huffed, scowling at nothing in particular, "They are begging for it. Why can I not take what is being offered."

"Coming out of the coffin means more offers but also more rules. Don't they cancel each other out?" Charlie asked.

"I do not see so much of a benefit as a hindrance. I could attract the humans just as easily when they did not know of us. Tell me truthfully, would you have revealed the vampires to the humans if it was your decision?" Thalia asked.

Charlie didn't notice the particular attention every vampire in the bar was giving to their discussion. It was as if the entire bar took in a breath to listen. Maybe her own tension in being asked such a thing was what kept her from noticing.

"I wouldn't have..." Charlie sighed, "Humans are... volatile. I know I am one but... While the supernatural fascinates me, I don't have a destructive fascination. If it exists or not, let it be as it is. You know balance and all that. But... Most humans would want to take advantage of it, claim it as their own, or cut it down if it was a threat to them. I mean you've probably lived through the crusades... People can be completely ridiculous. There are places where they shun and fear children with cleft lips - that's the kind of world we live in."

"Frankly vampires are just better than humans, there are good and bad vampires just like there are humans but you have so many advantages. And powers! Superior strength and immortality. But - you are vulnerable to things that humans are not. If I was a vampire, I don't think I would have risked my species on the goodwill of humanity," she sat back in the booth with a huff, "I think I'm a bit of a pessimist when it comes to the human race. I can see why vampires would be even more so."

"Why is that?" Thalia asked.

"I can read a history book and see people making the same mistakes over and over again. And it will seem stupid and frustrating to me but there are years of separation. You can maybe excuse it because people don't remember. I can't imagine living through centuries and watching them just repeat the same scenarios over and over, never learning form anything that's happened before," Charlie rolled her eyes, "I think I would start judging humans pretty harshly."

She chuckled, "More than I already seem to."

"You are right," Thalia said, wrapping her hand around Charlie's, "But there are some who can see this."

Charlie smiled brightly at her, her eyes sparkling with affection while she squeezed the vampire's hand. Thalia looked down at their hands in interest.

"If you are finished with your social commentary," Pamela's voice broke through the moment, "Eric wants you in his office."

She grinned at her own emphasis and the laugh that it drew out from Charlie. Charlie gave Thalia one last squeeze of her hand before moving through the dancers.

The office was empty.

The couch stood there across from the entrance, she could still see the mist and the maenad, and couldn't quite bring herself to walk through the doorway. She didn't want to feel that pain again. The pain of the Call. Was it because she had drank some of Eric's blood? Or because he had drank hers? Would it get worse if they shared more. She didn't want to admit to herself that maybe she had ignored the AB Negative fangbanger because that might have meant Eric wouldn't drink from her or her drink from him.

But then again, she wanted him to.

When he was pressed up against her with that ridiculously sexy body of his. Every thought of pain or consequence flew straight out of her head, and all she could think about was feeling his fangs again.

There was some kind of primal part of her that just wanted him to drink. Drink as much as he possibly could.

God, now she was sounding like a fangbanger. Did she have a death wish?

"I do not understand the emotions you are feeling," a voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

"I don't understand them either..." she admitted, walking into the office with the reassuring presence of the Northman right on her heels.

"I have received a call from the Queen's court."

Charlie stiffened immediately and spun around to face him. She was about to ask about Sookie, or herself, but she stopped short. No one was really safe from prying ears in this world. The office was probably bugged...

"What about?" she asked, keeping her tone even.

"She wants an update on Bill Compton's project. And she has been informed that I have found myself a pet."

Charlie frowned, holding out a hand to Eric which - to her surprise - he took immediately.

His thumb stroked along her knuckles reassuringly as he continued.

"She has decided that she will send her Childe to retrieve some updates from Bill and to properly greet you on her behalf."

"Do you think Bill informed her about your new pet?"

"I have no doubt," he growled.

"Is it a regular occurrence to greet new pets?"

"Not pets, no. But I have introduced you to my Area as mine. This raises your position above a normal pet already. And you have had my blood," his fangs ran out at the thought, "This honour is only bestowed on humans that we have the intention of keeping for a long time."

Charlie bit her lip worriedly. Squeezing Eric's hand like he was some kind of stress ball.

"I would expect the Queen to be interested in me taking a mate."

She blushed at the implication.

"You're saying that to reassure me," Charlie said.

"Is it working?"

She chuckled.

"We won't need to be separated, will we?"

"It is unlikely," he said, his expression unreadable.

"Can we do some more tests tonight? To try and figure out what caused it?" she asked quickly.

He nodded.

Surprisingly, even after the conversation they had just had, Charlie managed to spend the evening pleasantly with Eric. He stayed in the office with her to finish work and called her over to his desk to show her different security measures that were being taken and a new watch for her with a SIM so she had her phone even in the worst possible cases. This resulted in them conversing for the rest of the evening about all aspects of the business. She loved the way his eyes lit up with interest when she offered up a suggestion that he had not thought of. It was thrilling to think that she could bring something new to someone who had lived for so long.

They went to the garden immediately upon getting back to Eric's house.

Charlie took her position on the other side of the lawn and they took turns trying to Call one another. Charlie could easily manage it now - understanding where the connection was in her mind - and inadvertently stroked the connection a few times, causing quite a few very tantalizing reactions.

It took much longer before Eric managed to Call Charlie to his side.

"Stop!" Charlie gasped, putting a hand to her chest, and he was by her side instantly.

"That was it... How..." she gasped between breaths, "How did you do that?"

He was silent for a while.

"It would seem," he lowered his voice and crouched next to her, "It is connected to my emotional state."

Charlie looked up questioningly and then understanding dawned when she saw his distraught expression.

"It's when you're worried about me," she whispered.

"Worried is one thing, little _krigare_, it is when I am afraid for you."

Charlie bit her lip.

That wasn't really an emotion that could be stopped or controlled.

"Maybe we should work on me trying to block you out?"

He frowned, but nodded.

All that was easier said than done however, and Eric didn't manage to Call her again for the rest of the evening. It was in angry resignation that they retired to bed - Charlie was pleased to note that even in such a grumpy state, Eric was still very much a cuddler.

She heard him before she felt the steel grip of his fingers lock down on her arms.

"Charrrrlie," he growled in her ear, running his tongue up the shell of it.

A shiver coursed down her spine and he purred in response.

"You are mine, Charlie."

He pulled her back against him, and she could feel every hard inch of him.

"Yours," she whimpered.

He responded by purring loudly and rubbing the full length of his body against her.

"You offer yourself to me," his accent was thick and his voice slurred, almost as if he were drunk.

"Everything. I belong to you."

He struck her neck instantly, his fangs slamming into the vein as she cried out in shock. His grip did not loosen like it had the morning before. Without even retracting his fangs, he took long pulls straight from the vein, pressing her into his body and grabbing at her thighs and breasts. For a fraction of a second, she was afraid.

Suddenly she was alone on the bed.

She gasped at the loss and lifted a shaky hand to press to the wound still oozing blood from her neck. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room confused. His tall figure was not easily missed so she spotted him quickly. In the corner of the room, pressed up against the wall and not moving in the slightest. His face was blank and emotionless, not a drop of blood had even touched his mouth, and his fangs - if they were still out - were hidden behind a tightly closed mouth.

"Eric?"

"You fear me."

Her shoulders dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry, I got nervous because I didn't want a first time between us to be in a bit of a feeding frenzy."

The mask broke slightly and he looked almost afraid.

"You were afraid of... Sex?"

"I just didn't want the first time to be all grrr - aaah! You know. More like - Hey there sexy vampire man, want some of this? And then grrr during. You know?"

A small smile teased the corner of his lips. He was still stiff and he had not moved a muscle.

"Eric," his eyes locked with hers, "Would you mind helping a girl out?"

She lifted the hand pressing down on her wound and he was there in an instant. His eyes intent on her neck as he lifted a bloody finger to the wound.

"You do not fear me," his voice was soft.

"Would I lie?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and then down to his bloodied fingers.

"I have had your blood," he said.

"Yes?"

"You have had mine."

His fangs snapped down and he caught her by the face. He snarled at her, his razor sharp teeth only a whisper away from her cheeks and the pressure on her face increasing so much that it was sure to bruise her. Her smell did not alter, the sharp tint of fear never took over.

She found herself suddenly faced with his bare neck.

"Eric?"

"Bite," he growled.

She tried to pull back to look at him, but he held strong.

"Bite, Charlie." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Please."

Her teeth sliced through his neck and he groaned at the force of the bite. He could barely contain his lust at the feel of her sharp canines cutting through his skin so easily. He gripped her red curls and pulled her head to the side, she felt a sudden excitement as he leaned in and struck her neck once again.

A bond? He wanted a bond?

The fear of repercussions, of the Call, of the future; it all flew straight out of her mind. Eric wanted her. And God help her, she wanted him as well. She felt the thrill of it down to her toes and back. He growled in response to her feelings.

A whisper of lust rolled around in Charlie's mind, she knew instinctively it was the bond coming to life. The same place where their other strange bond already lived in her mind. It strengthened it - tethering to her being more fully and awakening the connection in her head in such a way that she wouldn't have to look for it to find it.

She grasped at the feeling, trying to feel for the bond - Eric reared back, his whole body shivering in delight.

"Eric?"

"You feel the bond as well, _min kärlek_. Just as before with the Call."

He nuzzled into her neck and licked along his bite mark. She shivered and grasped at the bond again, trying to take hold of it like she had before. Eric dropped down on the bed, a purr rattling through him aggressively.

"Keep doing that," he moaned against her, pressing his face into her stomach and groaning loudly when she increased her hold on the bond. She kept manipulating the feeling, trying to get different reactions from him, he responded to every change. He was drowning in joy by the time she started letting up. He rolled around on the bed with her, drunkenly laughing and lazily licking, kissing and nipping at her face and neck.

The phone started ringing.

Charlie had to wiggle a bit to get out of Eric's grasp.

"He is just jealous," Eric laughed into her thighs, "Mine. You are mine."

He giggled like a schoolboy and Charlie had to chuckle a bit in response, as she finally managed to capture the phone and wave it at her vampire.

"Who is it?"

"Godric."

Either Eric's accent was getting increasingly thick, or he had just said Godric's name in Swedish.

"_Speak in your tongue if you prefer,_" Charlie said in Swedish.

Eric's eyes widened, "It is pleasing when you speak my language. Do it again."

He purred and pressed himself against her, rubbing unashamedly up and down. She laughed and swatted at him while she tried to wrestle away and answer the phone simultaneously.

"What is happening to you, my Childe?" Godric's voice sounded almost pained.

"I'm sorry Godric, I didn't realise the bond would have an effect on you." Charlie said.

"A bond?" Charlie could hear him shuffling in his chair through the phone, "My Childe is feeling things that I have never felt before..."

"It would seem I am able to..." Charlie switched to Swedish quickly, "_I don't know what it is. I can touch the bond in my mind and it..._"

The phone was snatched from her hands before she could explain more.

"Master," Eric chanted into the phone, "You feel it as well."

Charlie watched on amused, as Eric just laughed down the phone and tried to drunkenly have a conversation with his maker. Until Charlie felt the bond between them dull down slightly.

"I apologise, Master. You are right. We do not know yet what effects this might have on either of us," Eric looked almost convincingly contrite but Charlie caught the small curl of his lips and then reassuring stroke he gave her along the back of her neck.

"Yes, Master."

The phone was set to speaker and dropped unceremoniously on to Charlie's lap.

"I can tell that my Childe is not feeling any regret in regards to his actions," Godric sounded almost amused.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not sorry either," Charlie chipped in.

Eric chuckled.

"No more exchanges until we are sure that it is safe," Godric said, "I almost starting giggling during a meeting with the King of France."

Charlie snorted but quickly bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry Godric. I didn't think that it would affect you."

"It is alright. You are new to all this Charlie. Eric said you did not have any supernatural presence in your world."

"No, unfortunately," she answered with a smile in Eric's direction. He purred at her and gave her a sexy smirk that was only a little bit lopsided from the high he was still coming down from.

"You will be cautious as well," Godric caught her attention with his serious tone.

"I wouldn't put your blood in danger, Godric."

"Though your dedication to my line is admirable, young one, I was thinking only of you protecting yourself. This world is very different to yours."

Charlie smiled, "Thank you, Godric."

He did not answer, only giving Eric what sounded like a few orders in Old Norse and then promptly hung up.

"Fangtasia?" Charlie asked when the phone went dead.

"I would rather explore some more," Eric pulled her along to the walk-in closet and planted a few kisses up her neck and across her cheeks and lips, "But we must arrive before the telepath, she is bad for business."

Charlie laughed, "It's so strange to hear you talk like that about Sookie. You're her biggest fan in..."

She was interrupted by the soft push of his finger against her lips. His expression was serious and his mouth pressed in a tight line. That look again. Like he wanted to say something but he was holding back for some reason.

She couldn't quite build up the courage to ask what it meant either.

The car drive was stuffier than Charlie would have liked. The Louisiana air seemed thicker than usual and the car didn't bring her any relief. She fiddled with the air conditioning over and over, still feeling warm no matter how hard the cool wind blew straight in her face. Eric gave her an amused looked when she complained about the weather but the smile was short-lived. The small bond they had betrayed a small amount of worry.

Sookie was standing in front of Fangtasia's back door when they arrived.

"Thank goodness!" she called as they exited the car.

Eric growled when Sookie drew Charlie to her side, wrapping Charlie's arm in hers and leaning her head against the tall girl's shoulder.

"Calm down, big bad." Sookie huffed, "You're the one that asked me to be here early today."

"I did not request your presence," Eric said, looking over Sookie's head to the very worried Pamela at the back door.

"Master," she hissed, "Andre is here."

Charlie stiffened.

Of course, she knew who Andre was from her stories, Eric was slightly relieved that he would not have to explain who he was and what he was like. He had assumed that they would have at least one night to prepare, he should have assumed that the Queen would not wait a moment to hunt down her precious commodities.

"I don't appreciate you sending someone I don't know to my house," Sookie continued, "This Andre fella doesn't have any manners."

_Sookie_, Charlie hissed in her mind, _Eric didn't send Andre. The vampire queen did_.

Sookie laughed, only to be elbowed in the ribs by the irate Charlie.

_She is more dangerous than you can imagine. She collects "special" people, and every vampire here - including Eric - has to do what she says. So I would suggest you be quiet and you act... I guess like you don't know anything, which is the truth._

Her face fell.

"Is Bill here?"

_If he isn't, I think it's about time we three have some words._

_Why? What do you know? Is this about that book thing you were thinkin' about?_

Charlie sighed and nodded at her.

"You girls come with me," Pamela said, her voice almost grating with how false her smile was, "Andre is waiting in your office, Master."

They were marched speedily through the hallways, Charlie kept her eyes locked ahead of her as they passed the office, and quickly slid into Eric's booth.

Fangtasia was practically full. Charlie stared at all the humans in confusion and Pamela just shook her head. So Andre had asked for the humans to stay. Was that a good or a bad thing?

Chow blurred over to the booth when Pam rushed back to the office.

"_Where is Thalia_?" Charlie asked in Japanese.

"_Sent away when the other one arrived_."

Charlie accepted the drink he handed over, her lip firmly lodged between her teeth.

_Are we in trouble_? Sookie thought.

_Potentially._

At that moment, Bill appeared beside their table.

"Jesus Christ, Bill!" Sookie practically jumped out of her seat, "You scared me half to death!"

"We need to leave now," he said, grabbing hold of Sookie's hand. He yanked her out of the booth and was halfway across the dance floor when Chow got in his way.

"Move."

Chow snarled at him, distracting him just long enough for Charlie to snatch Sookie's hand away.

She spun her around to dance with her - prompting the people who had stopped dancing around them to start up again. There were still some weary eyes on Bill. All of them thinking he was an abusive boyfriend.

"Or what Bill? Are you going to make a scene?" Charlie said softly enough that only the vampires would hear.

"I am taking Sookie," he tried to step forward but Chow's fangs dropped and a few of the other vampires around the club stood, "Do not get in my way!"

"Sookie was asked to be here," Charlie said.

"I was not informed of any of this," Bill retorted quickly.

"Does that matter if your Sheriff has need of her?"

"She is mine."

"And you live in Eric's area. She stays here," Charlie growled back.

Bill took another threatening step and a few human women suddenly formed a wall between him and Sookie and Charlie. Charlie could feel in their thoughts that they were responding to her worry.

"Are you girls OK?" a drunken blonde half shouted.

"Is he trying to force you into something? Is he your boyfriend?" another added.

"He's not even listening to the bartender. People like that really freak me out," a brunette shivered and shoved a drink in Sookie's hands, "If you need somewhere to crash just let me know, honey."

"Thanks, he won't take a hint!" Charlie said, putting on her best drunk student impression and earning a raised brow and grin from Chow. Sookie was readying herself to retort but Charlie squeezed and spun her around to hold her cheeks and stare into her face, "I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt."

Sookie frowned at her but kept quiet.

"You're such a good friend!" one of the girls exclaimed and wrapped Charlie in a big hug.

"Let's forget those stupid men!" the first blonde screamed, "Girl party!"

The huddle of women started jumping up and down to the beat of the song, dragging Sookie and Charlie along with them. Sookie kept an eye on the obviously angry Bill who made his way over to the bar to glare from a better angle, while Charlie kept her mind firmly locked on the weak bond she had with Eric. She felt it the moment they started making their way to the main floor of Fangtasia.

Sookie must have felt something in her thoughts because she looked to the hallway and stared at them moving across the floor to Eric's throne.

_For God's sake Sookie, try to be more subtle,_ Charlie thought.

_Why does Eric look worried? I've never seen him look worried._

_I told you that Andre is dangerous._

Sookie swayed nervously in her arms, unable to keep herself from staring at the dais even when Charlie spun her around a few times to try and distract her.

_Bill's going over there. They're talking. He looks worried too. Oh Charlie... What are we gonna do?_

Charlie squeezed Sookie's hips and held her closer.

_If they call us over there, just do everything that Eric tells you to do._

Her instant negative reaction only aided in making Charlie even more nervous and angry. Why was she even getting into this mess? Eric was right, she didn't owe Sookie anything. But it wasn't Sookie's fault if Andre knew about her. No. That was Bill. Charlie's head filled with different murderous scenarios for the southern vampire until Sookie slapped her arm.

"Why are you blaming him?"

"Because he..."

"Charlie, Sookie," Pam's voice called out behind them, "You have been requested by the master."

"Requested?" Sookie grunted, and then squeaked when Charlie squeezed her hand hard and tugged her along behind Pamela.

_I'm not going to like this, am I?_ Sookie shot the question aggressively into Charlie's mind.

_I don't think anyone likes being near Andre. Humans and vampires alike._

Sookie chuckled in her mind - it was like a bell ringing. Another hint at her heritage no doubt. She hurried her thoughts along, making sure that Sookie didn't catch any of that, and kept her focus on Eric and Andre.

They stopped in front of the dais.

Andre was shorter than she would have thought, and he looked more like an aristocratic Frenchman than any media had let on, but that made sense considering his origins. He had short brown hair that had a messy curl to it, and a relaxed sort of suit with ruffled cuffs. His face was far more friendly than Charlie was expecting and for some reason, it made her relax.

Bill stood stiffly at their side, eyeing the exits and shuffling about in a very un-vampire-like manner.

"You must be Sookie," Andre said with a smile at the southern belle, "And you, must be Charlie."

Charlie bowed lowly, pulling Sookie to follow.

"You are rather large for a woman, are you not?" Andre said as they straightened.

Charlie glanced at Eric, who nodded at her to speak.

"I imagine the Sheriff would rather not have to lean down for his human's benefit."

Andre grinned at that.

"I am called Andre. I assume Charlie is a nickname for another name?"

"Charlotte. It is a pleasure, Andre."

His eyebrows rose when she pronounced his name in a similar fashion to him.

"_You speak french_?" he asked.

"_I believe there was a time when everyone did._"

"_It was a better time_," he nodded, "_But you could never appreciate such a thing_."

"Nor would I ever presume to," she said in English, and bowed again.

The corner of his lip turned up and he gave her a small nod. She could feel the hint of shock ripple through Eric.

"And Bill, this is your Sookie?" Andre's expression turned blank once more, but he eyed up Sookie with an unmistakable hunger.

"Yes, I'm Bill's!" Sookie practically shouted the words in her worried state, making Andre frown and Charlie twitch.

_Make sure you look at Bill for permission before you speak_, Charlie thought to her quickly.

_I don't need anyone's permission to speak_, Sookie barked back, _And I'm thinking Bill doesn't really want to help me out here, if your thoughts are anything to go by. So why should I just be a beck and call girl for this fella?_

"Your training is lacking, Bill." Andre sighed, "There was a time when such a thing would be met with harsh consequences."

Charlie tried to keep as calm as possible, while maintaining a vice-like grip on Sookie's wrist.

He finally grinned and hissed something at vampire speed to the other two vampires. Eric rolled his eyes and Bill, if it was possible, looked even more glum.

"Sookie, Charlie," Eric ordered the two of the forward, "Charlie, release Sookie."

Sookie straightened and smoothed down her dress when Charlie released her, not caring to mimic the slight incline of the head that Charlie had kept.

"Charlie," Eric locked eyes with her, "Get on your knees."

She rose a brow at him. So Andre wanted to see how obedient they were? What was the best course of action here? She couldn't really think too long, with three sets of eyes looking at her, and just went with her gut. She sank to her knees and inclined her head once more.

"Sookie, you too..." Bill struggled to even say the words.

"I am not getting on my knees in this club, Bill. No matter what your little friend here said," Sookie growled.

"Calm your pet down, or I shall do it for you," Andre hissed, his hand rose threateningly and Charlie moved without thought. His hand struck across her face, snapping her neck to the side painfully fast.

Eric let out a bone chilling snarl and jumped to his feet.

"Stand down, Northman. I meant your pet no harm," he snatched Charlie by the chin and looked deep into her eyes, "She will not feel any pain."

Charlie distinctly heard Eric's aggressive growl right before the sounds around the room became fuzzy and thick. Her body felt heavy and light all at once, and her thoughts pressed together and slipped away without any structure or reason.

It didn't hurt.

That was the only thought that she could seem to find, seem to understand.

It did not hurt.

A feeling was triggered in the back of her mind. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time.

She was snapped back to reality by Eric's hands clamping around her arms.

"Charlie," he practically yelled in her face.

"Eric..."

He turned away immediately when she responded, spinning them around and facing Andre.

"Never glamour my woman again, Andre."

The small french vampire was getting back to his feet across the club. The club patrons were screaming in fear and delight, looking back and forth between Eric and Andre while their thoughts raced with images of violence and sex. Charlie grunted in pain as the frenzied thoughts assaulted her. Andre raised his hands in deference when Eric snarled once again.

"It was well meant, Northman. I did not wish to harm her."

For Andre this was as good as an apology. He turned to look at Bill, anger etched across his features, "You will teach your pet manners and respect. Perhaps you can ask your Sheriff for some tips? You are just as lax as your maker was with you."

Bill growled at him.

"You disagree? Look at how you react? No apology to you Sheriff. No rebuke for your pet. You were not taught manners and you will not pass them on. I will make sure to mention all of this to our Queen," Andre stepped toward Eric and Charlie and dipped into a small bow, "I do hope you recover well, Charlotte. We will speak more casually during our next meeting."

"Thank you for your concern," Charlie nodded to him.

He vanished, along with two rather large looking men who had been standing by the entrance.

Eric blurred them to the office the second Andre was out of sight.

Charlie silently let him do a full inspection of her face and smooth her hair back a few hundred times, before she slowly stopped his roaming hands with a pat to his arms. He paused to look at her properly.

"I'm alright," she said.

"It will bruise."

"No," she repeated, "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt."

Eric growled, "That is the glamour speaking."

He stood and started pacing back and forth across the room.

Was it? She had never been glamoured before. Surely it couldn't actually stop the pain. She lifted her hand and pressed into her cheek. She could feel her touch and the pressure just like any other day. It didn't hurt at all. Eric vaguely glanced in her direction when she stepped into the bathroom that adjoined his office.

She studied her reflection.

There was nothing there. Her cheek wasn't even red.

She stepped back into the office.

"Eric..."

He nodded, still pacing.

"Can you get me a knife?"

That stopped him in his tracks. He didn't respond, he only looked her in the eyes and blurred out of the room and back. He held a sharp steak knife in his hand.

"Trust me?" she whispered.

His face was completely blank, but he nodded.

She took hold of his hand and cut a small gash in it. They watched together as the wound closed. She then placed her hand on top of his and cut the same gash.

Eric's side of the bond thrummed with anger but then awe and shock as her wound stitched itself together just as quickly as his had.

"_What does this mean_?" he muttered in Swedish, "_That is too fast even with my blood_."

"_It's like Sookie,_" Charlie whispered back, "_Her power. Your power._"

"_The bond..._"

"_That's the only thing I can think of that's different_."

"_How did you know?_"

Charlie shrugged, "_I just felt it. My cheek wasn't even red and... I can't explain it_."

He frowned and snatched her hand, his tongue running across her palm greedily while he simultaneously walked them over to the desk. The top drawer held a black box that he pulled out and placed on the table.

"Take it out," he ordered.

The box held a pair of silver handcuffs. Charlie looked at them as though it was a snake ready to jump at her throat. They both held their breath when she grabbed hold of one.

No reaction.

She dropped into his chair in relief, the handcuffs still in her hands.

"We need to call Ludwig."

"Here? Or at your house?"

He frowned.

"We will return home."


End file.
